Parce que je t'aime!
by Lou228
Summary: Histoire de Bella et Edward ... une histoire d'amour, d'argent et de passion. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**!!! COUCOU LES GENS !!!**

Me revoilà avec **une nouvelle fiction** … Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

* * *

Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Il était tout ce que mes parents détestaient et il était tout ce que j'aimais. J'avais un avenir tout tracé, je savais qui j'allais épouser et combien d'enfants j'aurais plus tard. Je savais dans quelle université j'allais étudier et même quel boulot j'allais exercer durant toute ma vie. Lui ... il n'avait rien, à part sa fierté et sa belle gueule.

* * *

**Voilà, on va commencer par là et je verrais bien avec vos commentaires si je dois continuer ou pas**

**

* * *

**

_N'oubliez pas mes deux autres fictions :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lundi 28 juin.**

_– Isabella._

_- J'arrive maman._

La journée allait être longue, il n'était que 8h00 du matin et j'entendais déjà les gens courir dans tous les coins pour que la fête soit parfaite. Les serveurs se faisaient engueuler par ma mère, mon père était au téléphone pour une nouvelle affaire, l'organisatrice buvait des litres de café et priait pour que rien ne manque pendant que moi, je m'apprêtais à rencontrer les femmes les plus influentes de ce pays.

Avant de sortir, je pris mon journal intime, le temps passera plus vite. Je descendis doucement les escaliers, prenant mon temps et savourant les derniers instants de calme. Je venais d'avoir 17 ans et dans mon monde, cela voulait dire qu'on pouvait entrer dans un cercle très fermé. On devait faire ses preuves durant un an et à sa majorité, on pouvait être membre. Il y avait que des femmes, des filles d'hommes très riches et très influents.

_– Ah, te voilà enfin! Me dit ma mère_

_- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans cette robe. Lui dis-je_

_- Ça ne fait rien, elle est parfaite. Tout le monde arrive à 11h00. Tu as encore des cernes sous les yeux, va faire un tour dans le jardin, relis ton discours._

_- Tu m'as fait me lever pour ça?_

_- Fais ce que je te dis._

Sans répondre, je sortis de la maison. Le jardin était méconnaissable, il y avait une grande tonnelle pour éviter d'être en plein soleil, des fleurs blanche et rose tout autour, une longue table avec une nappe blanche sur laquelle reposait le plus beau service de ma mère, des verres en cristal, les assiettes tout droit venu d'Italie avec les couverts plus brillants que jamais.

_– Excusez-moi._

Je me retournais.

_– Oui?_

_- Heu ... je me suis coupé, j'ai cassé un pot de fleur._

Je regardais sa main, elle était en sang. Mon cœur fit un bon, je détestais le sang, puis mon regard se posa sur la personne. Il était ... classe, quoi que ses cheveux fussent peu en bataille. Il était rasé de près et devait avoir très chaud avec son costume.

_– Suis-moi. Lui dis-je._

_- Merci._

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide et partis en premier. Tout le monde était très occupé, on monta à l'étage, dans ma salle de bain. Si mes parents voyaient que j'emmène un garçon à l'étage, je serais privée de sortie pour trois mois minimum.

_– Asseyez-vous._

_- Vous pouvez me tutoyer._

_- À condition que tu le fais aussi._

Il parut surpris et me sourit. Je me sentis rougir, je baissais la tête et pris le nécessaire dans l'armoire.

_– Je n'aime pas trop la vue du sang. Lui dis-je._

_- Je peux juste passer ma main sous l'eau?_

_- Oui bien sûr_

_- Heu ... tu ... tu peux juste lever ma manche s'il te plait._

_- Oh! Oui._

Je relevais la manche de sa veste et déboutonnais sa chemise au niveau du poignet. Il avait chaud et le contact de sa peau me rendit bizarre. Je n'avais jamais été proche d'un garçon. Mes parents m'avaient mis dans un établissement pour filles d'où on ne sortait jamais avant 17 ans. En fait, c'était la première fois que j'étais seule avec un garçon et ... et j'aimais ça.

_– Merci_

Je sursautai un peu. De combien de temps je tenais son poignet? J'ouvris l'eau et il passa sa main dessus. Il eut une petite grimace puis je lui tendis un essuie. La plaie n'était pas très grande, je lui mis un pansement et un petit bandage dessus pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas.

_– Voilà._

_- C'est pas mal._

_- Merci._

Je refermai sa chemise et rangeai les affaires. Il n'avait pas l'air timide ou gêné alors que moi, j'avais l'impression d'être rouge de la tête aux pieds et j'étais très intimidée par lui.

_– Je m'appelle Edward._

_- Et moi c'est Isabella._

_- Hum ... je préfère Bella._

_- Bella?_

_- Ouais, Isabella c'est trop sérieux._

_- Je suis sérieuse._

_- Ouais ça je vois, dit-il en rigolant._

Je me sentai un peu vexée. Dans sa voix ça sonnait mal, je le contournai et sortis de la salle de bain.

_– Bella?_

_- Oui?_

_- Désolé. Je peux t'appeler Isabella si tu veux._

En fait, Bella s'est plutôt bien et quand il disait mon nom, ça me faisait des petits frissons sur les bras et des papillons dans le ventre.

_– Non, Bella c'est bien._

_- Alors ce sera Bella._

_- Tu fais quoi ici au fait?_

_- Pour le moment, je m'occupe des fleurs et après, je serais ton serveur. La fête est pour toi non?_

_- Oui._

_- En quel honneur?_

_- J'ai eu 17 ans._

_- Oh tu fêtes ton anniversaire?_

_- Non, à 17 ans, on a le privilège de rentrer dans le cercle le plus fermé de New York. Il n'accueille que 30 femmes._

_- Et vous faites quoi de spécial?_

_- Comment ça?_

_- Ben vous faites quoi une fois rentré?_

_- Oh! Nous sommes mises à l'épreuve durant un an. Il y a des cours de bonnes manières qui sont donnés, je veux dire plus poussé que ce que j'ai maintenant. Il faut être parfaite._

_- Tu dois t'éclater dit donc._

Il disait ça, comme si c'était le truc le plus ennuyeux et inutile au monde. Pour moi, pour ma mère, c'était rentrer dans ce monde fermé où on a tous les droits.

_– Et après? Dit-il_

_- Après, on est un membre officiel. Il y a des soirées, des diners, je vais rentrer à l'université et ..._

_- Ouais, en clair, tu fais ce que les autres te disent de faire et tu suis. Me coupa Edward._

Il n'avait pas posé de question, il se parlait un peu à lui-même. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de cette façon. Pour moi, c'était une occasion unique d'avoir un avenir sans problème et permettre à mes enfants plus tard, de ne manquer de rien.

_– Je décide pour moi._

_- Ouais. Au moins tu peux choisir avec qui tu vas te marier._

Il avait déjà commencé à sortir de la salle de bain. Que je ne disais rien et ne bougeais pas, il s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour. La raison de mon silence? On ne choisissait pas, en tout cas pas entièrement. Il y avait plusieurs candidats et une fois qu'on avait le diplôme, on devait rapidement se mettre avec quelqu'un.

_– Tu ne choisis pas, n'est-ce pas?_

Il m'avait encore fait sursauter. Il était bien trop près de moi. Un garçon ne devait s'approcher comme ça d'une fille. Je pouvais sentir son parfum et l'odeur du chewing-gum à la menthe qu'il mâchait depuis 30 minutes.

_– Bien sûr que si._

_- Et si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu fais comment? Demanda-t-il sans prendre connaissance de ma dernière phrase._

Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, ses yeux m'attiraient comme des aimants et sa bouche me donnait envie de poser la mienne dessus.

_– L'amour viendra après._

_- Et s'il ne vient pas?_

_- On a un minimum d'attirance à la base._

_- Et je suppose qu'il doit être riche et porter un nom connu dans votre petit cercle fermé?_

_- Oui._

Il recula d'un pas et je sentis un vide. Je ne savais pas trop d'où il venait. Il ne pouvait pas être si près et en même temps, j'avais aimé cette proximité.

_– Je vais continuer à placer les fleurs._

_- D'accord._

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et descendit. Je restai là, sans bouger, quelques minutes. Je fermai les yeux et serrai mon journal plus fort dans ma main.

«_ Ne pense plus à lui. Il est serveur. Il n'est pas de ton monde. Il n'est pas pour toi._ »

J'ouvris les yeux en espérant que ces petites phrases allaient m'aider mais ce fut tout le contraire. J'avais aimé parler avec lui, j'avais aimé être proche de lui et ça, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

_– Isabella?_

_- Oui maman._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu relisais ton discours._

_- Je devais aller aux toilettes._

Je repartis dans le jardin, où mettait le gros pot de fleur près de la place de ma mère. Ma mère détestait qu'on mette le pot près d'elle, il fallait le mettre deux mètres derrière elle et à gauche. Je souris en voyant sa tête, apparemment, il n'aimait pas les fleurs.

_– Mets-le à gauche et deux mètres derrière elle, sinon elle va s'emporter._

_- Elle va péter un câble parce qu'il n'est pas à deux mètres?_

_- C'est ça._

Il souffla et recula le gros.

_– C'est bon?_

_- Parfait._

_- Tu vas faire quoi là?_

_- Revoir mon discours._

_- Tu as un discours?_

Il se mit à rire mais en voyant le regard que je lui lançais, il s'arrêta. Je fis deux ou trois mètres avant qu'il me courut après.

_– Tu veux que je t'aide?_

_- Non merci._

_- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus et en plus j'en ai marre, je fais un pause._

_- Tu vas te faire virer._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà été payé._

Je soupirai, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Cette pensée me rendit heureuse, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas être loin de moi? Il allait vite se rendre compte que je suis banale et que ma vie se résumait à l'école, au piano, au dessin, au sport et quand j'avais du temps j'écrivais.

On s'installa sur un banc. Il retira sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise au niveau des poignets, puis remonta les manches jusqu'aux coudes et soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux et savourant le soleil.

_– Tu fais quoi dans la vie? A part serveur._

_- Des petits boulots, tout ce que je peux prendre, je prends._

_-Ce n'est pas trop dur?_

Il eut un petit rire sans humour et se tourna vers moi.

_– Ça dépend des jours. Bon, tu me le lis ce discours._

_- En fait, je n'en ai pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

Il regarda mon journal et sourit.

_– Tu es contente de pouvoir entrer dans ce cercle non?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors dis leur juste « je vous remercie de m'accepter auprès de vous, c'est pour moi un immense honneur de faire parti d'un cercle comme celui là. Je suis très fière ... bla bla bla »._

Je le regardai surprise qu'il puisse trouver ça en l'espace de cinq secondes alors que moi, ça faisait deux semaines que je cherchais.

_– C'est pas mal, mais il faudra changer quelques petites choses._

_- Ouais ça je me doute._

_- Mais j'aime bien._

Je peaufinais un peu le discours, tandis que lui, resta silencieux durant vingt minutes. Je sentis parfois son regard sur moi mais je ne levais pas la tête.

_– Et tu peux sortir des fois?_

_- Oui maintenant je peux._

_- Tu ne pouvais pas avant?_

_- Non, il faut attendre qu'on ait 17 ans._

_- Ça ne rigole pas._

_- Hum._

_- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as été au cinéma?_

_- Heu ... je devais avoir dix ans._

Il parut réfléchir à quelque chose. Il me regarda et avança sa main vers mon visage, et remit une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour avoir des frissons sur les bras et des papillons dans le ventre, même mon cœur s'y mettait.

_– Tu es libre cette semaine?_

_- Heu ... j'ai pas mal de chose à faire._

_- Comme? Tu es en vacance je te rappelle._

_- Je prends des cours de piano, j'ai dessin aussi et je dois aller aux cours de danse classique._

_- Tu joues du piano?_

_- Oui._

_- Jeudi soir, tu fais quoi?_

_- J'ai ma soirée de libre mais je dois être rentrée pour minuit._

_- Tu peux sortir seule?_

_- Non._

_- Et avec moi?_

_- Je ne pense pas non. Je suis désolée, mais mes parents doivent me donner la permission pour sortir avec un garçon._

_- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?_

_- Tu n'es pas assez bien pour mes parents mais j'aimerais beaucoup sortir un soir avec toi._

_- Tu as une copine? Une amie avec qui tu peux sortir?_

_- Oui, Alice._

_- Ok! Alors on va faire comme ça, tu vois le cinéma à vingt minutes d'ici?_

_- Oui._

_- Je t'attendrais là-bas. Tu viens et je t'emmène dîner et ensuite au ciné._

_- Si on me voit avec toi, ça risque de m'attirer des ennuis._

_- Je serais un vrai gentleman._

Il ouvrit mon journal à la première page et me nota son numéro de portable.

_– 19h00 au ciné._

_- Et Alice?_

_- Ah ouais. Heu ... j'amènerais un de mes potes. Il sera parfait._

_- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_- Dis-toi que pour une fois c'est toi qui choisis, pour toi._

Il n'avait pas tord, pour une fois que je pourrais faire un truc pour moi. Aller au cinéma, j'en rêve depuis que j'ai 11 ans.

_– D'accord._

_- Envoie-moi un message pour confirmer._

_- Je ne suis pas très amusante._

_- Et je ne suis pas vraiment un gentleman mais ce n'est pas grave, on passera une bonne soirée. On ira manger des hamburgers._

_- Je n'en ai jamais mangé._

_- Faut vraiment sortir de ton trou. C'est bien d'être une petite fille parfaite mais il faut s'amuser aussi._

_- Je ne suis pas parfaite._

Il retourna travailler 10h30. Pendant ce temps là, j'appris mon discours et à 11h00, nous étions toutes assises à la table. Je vis Edward nous servir de l'eau, les autres filles le regardaient du coin de l'œil mais n'osaient pas lever la tête et se faire prendre. Lorsqu'il passa à coté de moi, il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Ça ne manqua pas à Alice. Génial!

**

* * *

**

**Voilà les gens mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette fiction, j'ai quelques idées mais je verrais bien, pour le moment j'écris au jour le jour. À bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mardi 29 juin**

Le petit clin d'œil qu'Edward m'avait fait la veille n'avait pas échappé à Alice. Nous avions rendez-vous à 14h00 pour faire les boutiques, chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant. Mais maintenant que j'avais 17 ans, mes parents me laissaient beaucoup plus de liberté. E!

–_Un __serveur alors__?_

–_ On a juste discuté__._

– _I__l est mignon. Il s'appelle comment? _

– _Il s'appelle Edward__._

On entra dans une boutique de vêtements. Je voulais une robe pour jeudi. J'allais le revoir, enfin, si Alice voulait bien me couvrir et venir avec moi.

–_tu __fais quoi jeudi soir? Demand__ais-__je_

–_Rien __du tout. Mes parents sont parti__s __en Italie. Tu veux venir dormir à la maison?_

Ça, c'était encore mieux, j'aurais tout le temps pour parler avec Edward sans regarder tous les quarts d'heures ma montre.

–_Ho ! __Oui. Un petit ciné ça te dis? Ça fait longtemps._

–_ Oui j'aimerais beaucoup. _

Je pris une robe bleue puis la reposai. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mes parents allaient me faire une scène.

–_ Edward m'a invité au ciné en fait._

Elle s'arrêta cinq secondes puis me sourit.

– _Ah ! __Oui__?_

–_ Oui. Mais ... je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de le voir. _

–_ Pourquoi pas?_

–_ Il est serveur Alice, mes parents vont m'enfermer dans ma chambre lorsqu'ils le sauront. _

–_ Et tu veux que je vienne avec toi? _

–_ Alice, __... _

–_ C__e __n'est pas trop mon truc de tenir la chandelle tu sais. Me coupa-t-elle_

–_ Il __amènera __de ses copains avec __lui__. _

Alice n'était pas comme moi, étant déjà sortie avec deux garçons dans le dos de ses parents et n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps. Elle avait 17 et demi et faire la fête et sortir en douce.

–_Je __demanderais à tes parents si tu peux dormir chez moi et si on peut aller au cinéma ensemble. S'ils disent non, on ira au ciné et tu rentreras avant minuit chez toi._

–_ Ok _

–_Il __ressemble à quoi son copain?_

–_ Je n'en sais rien. _

–_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on te laissera seu__le __avec Edward_

–_ Surement pas__! __S'il te plait. _

– _Il ne te sautera pas dessus Isabella._

Je me souvins du petit nom qu'il m'avait donné. Je trouvais ça très bien, je l'aimais surtout car c'est lui qui me l'avait donné.

–_ Il __te faut une robe et la bleue que tu as pris__e __est très belle_

–_ C__'est un peut court non?_

_- Mais non. Tu as 17 ans Isabella, il faut innover un peu. _

Mes parents m'avaient donné une carte de crédit. Il y avait près de 20 000$ dessus. C'était pour un an. A mes 18 ans, une autre carte allait m'être donnée et ça, pour le restant de ma vie. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de tout cet argent, je n'étais pas habitué à dépenser. Mais maintenant que je voyais toutes ces robes, ces chaussures et les produits de beauté, je savais parfaitement dans quoi mon argent allait partir.

Alice m'emmena dans une boutique de lingerie. Selon elle, je devais jeter tous mes anciens sous-vêtements et acheter des nouveaux. Certaines personnes diront peut-être que notre monde est trop strict mais une fois qu'on avait 17 ans, nous étions des ados comme tout le monde. Enfin presque.

**Mercredi 30 juin.**

Me mère avait dit oui. J'étais tellement contente, une soirée rien que pour moi avec un garçon que j'ai choisi. Mes parents n'étaient pas au courant de ce petit détail mais ce n'est pas grave.

–_ On doit aller dans un institut __de beauté__, __Isabella._

_- Quoi?_

_- Épilations, massage__s __et soins du corps. _

Le mot « **épilation** » me donnait envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir vite. On ne pouvait pas toucher à notre corps avant nos 17 ans.

–_ Oh ! Non _

_- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. _

Je soufflai et la suivie dans cet endroit. J'étais restée figée pendant quelques secondes, c'était incroyablement classe et j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. On commença par un soin de la peau, puis l'épilation. Je vais tuer Alice! Puis un massage et on termina par une manucure.

–_ T'__as déjà envoyé un message à Edward?_

_- Non pas encore._

_- Qu'est ce que tu attends?_

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Alice__._

_- Isabella, ce n'est pas ton mariage, c'est juste un ciné, arrête de stress__er __et appelle-le. _

_- Un message c'est bien aussi non?_

_- C'est mieux si tu appelles. _

_- Ok__._

Je cherchai son prénom dans mon répertoire puis attendis quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel. Mon cœur battait incroyablement vite et je stressais comme une folle.

–_ Allo?_

_- Heu ... bonjour, c'est Isabella Swan__._

_- Oh! Salut__!_

_- Ça va?_

_- Ça va et toi? _

Il me tutoyait, ça me fit sourire.

–_ Je __vais bien merci. Heu ... je me demandais si pour demain c'était encore au programme._

_- C'est encore bon pour moi. Je passe te chercher?_

_- Non, heu ... je vais être devant le cinéma avec Alice, je dors chez elle donc ... heu, c'est mieux comme ça. _

Je l'entendis jurer puis souffler.

–_ Tu __va bien?_

_- Heu ouais. On se rejoint à 19h00? On ira manger avant, Jasper viendra avec __moi__. _

_- Ok. _

_- À demain Bella__._

_- À demain Edward__._

Je raccrochai et souris.

–_ Alors__? Demanda Alice__._

_- C'est ok. _

_- Il y aura bien un de ses copains?_

_- Oui, il s'appelle Jasper. _

_- Il est mignon?_

_- Je n'en sais rien moi. _

**Jeudi 1 juillet**

Je me réveillai en étant déjà stressée. L'image d'Edward me revint directement en mémoire, je n'arrivais plus à ne plus penser à lui. Je pris une douche bien chaude puis m'habillai. J'avais une leçon de piano dans deux heures. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mon père.

–_ Bonjour __papa__!_

_- Bonjour Isabella, tu as bien dormi?_

_- Oui très bien merci__._

J'ai toujours été plus proche de mon père que de ma mère. Ma mère me voulait parfaite, il fallait que je fasse plein de choses pour être à la hauteur alors que mon père, lui me regardait tout simplement grandir et laissait faire ma mère.

–_ Ta __mère m'a dit que tu allais dormir chez Alice__._

_- Oui ce soir, on va aller au cinéma et __peut-être __mang__er __avant. _

_- Fais attention à toi. Tu as 17 ans mais n'oublie pas que tu as une réputation à tenir. _

Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne savait pas que j'allais voir Edward mais je fus prise d'une montée de culpabilité énorme.

–_ Oui __je sais papa._

_- Oh! Mike Newton a appelé hier, il voulait te parler. _

Mike Newton. Le gendre idéal pour mes parents et le garçon le plus hautain et hypocrite que j'avais jamais vu.

–_ Oh! __Fut tout ce que je pouvais dire__._

_- C'est un garçon bien non?_

_- Je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois papa. _

_- Il sera là au mariage de Samuel et Élida. _

Ils avaient que 22 ans et étaient juste sortis de l'université. Ils étaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient 17 ans et bien sûr, ils étaient tous les deux les enfants de familles riches. Ils s'aimaient mais on voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à se marier. Mais une fois que les parents s'y mettent, il n'y a rien à faire.

–_ Je __ne pense pas que Mike serait bien pour moi papa._

_- Pourquoi pas?_

_- Il ne m'attire pas. _

_- Les sentiments viennent lorsqu'on passe du temps avec la personne Isabella__._

J'avais passé une heure et demie avec Edward et je ressentais déjà quelque chose. Mon père voyait bien que je ne voulais pas mais ma mère voulait à tout prix que je sois avec lui.

–_ Pour __le moment profite de ta liberté mais tu sais comme moi qu'il faudra trouver quelqu'un._

_- Et si ... il ne vous plait pas? Demandais-je doucement__._

Mon père me regarda un instant et reposa son journal sur la table.

– _Tu aurais déjà rencontré quelqu'un?_

_- Non mais si je tombe sur quelqu'un qui me plait mais que ce ne soit pas votre cas. _

_- Tout dépendra de quelle famille vient ce garçon Isabella. Tu es notre fille unique et tu sais qu'on ne choisi__t __pas un garçon au hasard. _

_- Mais __..._

_- Fin de la discussion Isabella. Tu as cours de piano. _

Inutile de parler avec lui. C'était la première fois que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui.

–_Bien, bonne journée papa._

_- Bonne journée Isabella__._

Les deux heures de piano étaient, pour la première fois, incroyablement longues. Vers midi, je mangeais avec ma mère et mon père. La discussion qu'on avait eue ce matin ne refit pas surface. Ma mère me reparla cependant de Mike Newton et encore une fois, je lui dis qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon avec qui je me voyais être.

Je partis chez Alice vers 15h00, elle m'attendait et sautillait déjà sur place.

–_ Je __suis hyper excité__e__. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir._

_- Moi aussi Alice__._

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Edward. Je retins ma respiration et mon cœur s'emballa. Il annulait surement pour ce soir, il ne voulait surement plus y aller.

«** Salut ma belle, toujours partante pour le ciné? Je ne sais pas si je peux t'appeler, il y a peut-être tes parents à coté. À ce soir Bella ... Edward **»

Ma belle? C'était bien le premier garçon à me dire ça. C'était la première personne à ne pas me prendre comme une petite chose fragile. Ime parlait avec respect mais ne se préoccupait pas de ce que je pourrais penser de lui s'il m'appelait Bella ou encore « ma belle ». Je n'étais pas la fille riche pour lui, j'étais juste ... Bella. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui.

Je lui répondis rapidement

« **Bonjour Edward, oui toujours partante pour le cinéma, je serais là avec Alice. Je suis chez Alice là, elle va me torturer pendant deux heures avec le maquillage et la coiffure. À ce soir Edward ... Bella** »

J'eus une réponse une minute plus tard.

«** Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça Bella. Edward **»

Je rougis devant mon portable et souris bêtement.

–_ Isabella? _

_- J'arrive Alice__._

Nous étions un peu en retard mais Alice disait qu'on devait se faire attendre. Je trouvais complètement idiot mais je lui faisais confiance. Nous arrivâmes donc à 19h10 au cinéma. Ils étaient là, remarquant surtout Edward, en train de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

On traversa le rue, nous n'étions plus qu'à 2 mètres l'un de l'autre. Edward était habillé très simplement, jean noir, basket et un fin pull gris. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre et il était encore plus sexy qu'avec un costume.

–_ Salut__, lanç__ais-__je__._

Ils se tournèrent en même temps et un sourire se dessina directement sur le visage d'Edward, ce qui me fit rougir bien sûr.

–_ Salut__. Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais attendre Bella, je vais finir par penser que tu aimes te faire désirer. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Je rougis encore plus.

–_ C__'est à cause d'Alice en fait ... je trouvais ça idiot aussi de vous faire attendre mais elle a insisté ... __Je __suis désolé__e, __je sais que ça fait déjà 10 minutes et que__..._

Tout le monde me regardait et Edward abordait un petit sourire.

–_ Je __parle trop._

_- Oui beaucoup trop Bella. _

Elle avait bien dit le « **Bella** ».

–_ Je __suis Jasper._

_- Et moi Alice__, et __voici Isabella. _

_- Je préfère Bella, dit Edward__._

_- Bon on va manger? Dit Jasper. _

_- Où ça? Os__ais-__je demander._

_- Tu veux aller où?_

_- C'est pareil._

On atterrit dans un snack qui ne vendait que des hamburgers et des frites avec de la graisse, de la sauce et des sodas pleins de sucre. Chose bien sur, que je n'avais jamais mangé. Alimentation équilibré depuis ma naissance.

–_ Heu__... un soda merci._

_- Tu n'as pas faim__?_

_- Isabella n'a jamais mangé de frite ni de hamburger, dit Alice. _

_- Quoi? _

_- Merci Alice, lui dis-je_

_- Il faut que tu gouttes ça alors. Me dit Edward. _

Il était assis à coté de moi et commanda un hamburger pour moi.

–_ Tu __vas adorer. Me dit-il_

_- Je ne suis pas sûre__._

_- Fais-moi confiance. _

Comment pouvais-je dire non alors que ses yeux me regardaient avec une telle intensité et que sa bouche s'étirait d'un tel sourire?

–_ Ok._

Une fois servie, je vis la sauce dégouliner du pain, alors que tout le monde mangeait et poussait un petit gémissement.

–_ Y__a rien de meilleure. Dit Jasper._

_- Isabella, mange. _

Je pris une bouchée d'hamburger et le reposai sur mon assiette. Ce n'était pas si terrible en fait, un peu gras certes mais pas mauvais. Les sauces étaient pas mal du tout.

–_ C__'est pas mal, leur dis-je_

- _Je suis content que tu aimes. Me dit Edward_

Je mangeai que la moitié, c'était bien trop pour moi, Edward le finit et on se leva. J'allais payer mais Jasper paya pour Alice et Edward pour moi.

–_ Oh !__je peux payer Edward__._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Oui mais__..._

_- Mais quoi? Dit-il froidement. _

Je baissai la tête directement et Alice vint vers moi.

–_ Tu __viens?_

_- Oui__._

_- Tout va bien? _

_- Oui allons-y__._

Une fois dans le cinéma, les autres choisirent le film pendant que je m'émerveillais de voir un tel endroit. Je n'étais jamais sortie de chez moi et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir faire ce qu'on voulait. Je vis Alice parler à Edward et celui-ci me regarda avant de faire un signe de tête à Alice.

–_ On __a pris un film sur la guerre, ça te va?_

Edward se tenait juste derrière moi, je regardai les affiches.

–_ Oui __c'est très bien._

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé aussi ... froidement. _

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es emporté, je n'ai rien dit de mal. _

_- Heu je sais c'est juste que ... Alice m'a dit que la notion « c'est le garçon qui __paie __le restau et le cinéma » t'était inconnu alors._

_- Je ne voie pas pourquoi c'est au garçon de payer. _

_- Ben j'en sais rien non plus, c'est plus ... galant je suppose. _

_- Oh! Alors laisse-moi payer le __pop-__c__orn __et les boissons pour nous deux ok? _

_- Je peux__..._

_- Je sais, le coupais-je, mais laisse-moi payer. _

_- D'accord. _

Alice s'entendait incroyablement bien avec Jasper, elle rigolait tout le temps et se collait déjà à lui. Ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Lorsqu'Edward me toucha pour me faire avancer dans la file, mon corps fut repris de ces petits frissons, comme la dernière fois.

Je pris un grand pop-corn pour nous deux, une bouteille d'eau pour moi et un grand soda pour lui. Il me conseilla de mettre du chocolat dans les pop-corn, ce que je fis.

– _connais-tu l'existence des pop-corn? Me demanda Edward une fois assis._

_- Je ne suis pas née dans une grotte non plus, mon père en faisait avant lorsque ma mère partait en voyage, on regardait des films toute la soirée __tout en mangeant un __pop-corn. C'est la seule chose que je peux manger sans que ma mère dise quelque chose. _

_- Avec le chocolat c'est encore meilleur._

Pendant le film, nos doigts s'effleurèrent pour prendre le pop-corn ou encore lorsqu'il posait son bras sur l'accoudoir. Son odeur m'enivrait et j'avais qu'un envie, mettre ma tête sur son épaule et ne plus bouger mais je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir.

Une fois le film terminé, on sortit et les garçons nous raccompagnèrent chez Alice. Elle vivait à dix minutes à pied. Alice et Jasper étaient un peu devant et rigolaient.

–_ Tu __es libre samedi? Me demanda Edward_

_- Oui__._

Je n'avais même pas réfléchi. Je voulais le revoir et j'attendais qu'il me le demande depuis six minutes.

–_ Q__u'est ce que tu aimerais faire?_

_- Heu ... ça va te paraitre étrange mais y a un truc que j'aimerais bien faire. _

_- Dis-moi._

___- Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été à la piscine._

_- La piscine? _

_- Oui, lui dis-je doucement_

_- Ça peut se faire. _

_- C'est vrai?_

_- Oui, 14h30? _

_- Oui ok. _

_- Je suppose que je ne viens pas te chercher. _

_- On se retrouve là-bas. _

_- D'accord. _

Il me fit juste un baiser sur le front et posa sa main sur ma joue.

–_ Bonne __nuit Bella__._

_- Bonne nuit Edward__._

Une fois à l'intérieur, on se mit à rigoler puis on s'arrêta, réalisant que malgré la merveilleuse soirée qu'on venait de passer, aucune de nous deux n'avaient le droit d'être avec eux. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Pourtant, j'allais revoir Edward samedi et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**et voilà ... un petit ciné. j'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt. **


	4. Chapter 4

Samedi 3 juillet

J'étais devant la piscine à 14h20. Mes parents me pensant chez Alice, elle avait accepté de me couvrir. Je payai déjà les tickets ainsi que les casiers pour mettre nos affaires, je pris aussi un ticket pour un sauna.

_- Pile à l'heure, lui dis-je quand je le vis arrivé._

_- Tu es en avance._

On entra et il fit pour payer mais je l'arrêtai.

_- J'ai déjà tout._

_- Tu as payé?_

_- Oui. Tu viens? _

_- Je peux payer tu sais. _

Je me retournai vers lui et soufflai.

_- Pourquoi tu veux toujours payer?_

_- Je ne suis peut-être pas très riche mais je peux te payer l'entrée de la piscine. _

_- Je sais ça mais ... je pensais bien faire. Tu as payé mon repas ainsi que ma place de cinéma, je pensais que tu ne dirais rien en voyant que j'avais__ acheté les tickets pour la piscine. _

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Je n'aime pas que tu payes tout Edward. J'ai les moyens aussi de payer alors pourquoi tu en fais toujours une histoire? _

_- Parce que je trouve ça humiliant qu'une fille paye pour moi. _

_- Oh! C'est juste pour ton égo?_

_- Exactement. _

_- Et bien il devra s'y faire. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui paye. _

_- Tu es une tête de mule__!_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai__._

_- Bien __sûr__ que si._

Il me sourit et me contourna pour aller s'habiller.

_- C__e n'est pas vrai._

Une fois en maillot, je me rendis compte qu'aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais vue si déshabillée. C'était Alice qui avait acheté mon maillot de bain. Sur le mannequin, j'avais l'avais l'impression qui y avait plus de tissu. Je me sentais nue et je n'étais pas trop à l'aise.

_- Bella?_

_- J'arrive__._

Je mis ma serviette autour de mon corps et sortis. Je lui donnai la carte pour son casier et je rougis furieusement en le regardant. Comment a-t-on un corps pareil? Mon dieu et regardez-moi ces abdos et ce V qui descend jusqu'à son...

_- Bella?_

Je relevai la tête plus vite que l'éclair.

_- T__u comptes rester ici toute la journée?_

_- Heu ... non__._

Je mis mes affaires et soufflai avant de refermer mon casier. Il me suivait de près, je souriais bêtement en découvrant que toutes les filles le regardaient et qu'il était pourtant avec moi à cet instant.

Edward entra dans l'eau doucement mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être froide. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et mis ma serviette sur un transat et partis le rejoindre. Il me regarda de la tête au pied et sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement. Je regardai derrière moi pour voir si c'était bien moi qu'il regardait comme ça. Apparemment.

_- E__lle est froide?_

Sa bouche se referma d'un coup et me bégaya un petit « **non** ». J'entrai dans l'eau et le rejoignis.

_- A__lors? Quel effet ça fait d'être avec la civilisation__?_

_- Ne te moque pas. _

_- Je n'oserais pas. _

_- C'est ça. _

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ... enfin c'est juste la piscine. _

_- Je sais mais ... tou__s__ les gens autour de moi c'est comme ça. Les filles peuvent commenc__er__ à sortir, faire des activités à partir de 17 ans. Je ne suis pas tout à fait inculte, j'étudie beaucoup et je pouvais sortir avec mes parents. _

_- Je trouve ça bizarre. _

_- C'est fini maintenant, j'ai 17 ans et je peux faire ce que je veux. _

_- Tu sais nager j'espère. _

_- Bien sur oui. Je peux même te battre. _

On nagea un moment avant de faire la course, il me battait à chaque fois et il était très fier de lui.

_- C__'est bon, ton égo est remonté?_

_- Oui c'est bien là. _

Il y avait un petit coin pour se poser et parler où l'eau nous arrivait à la poitrine. On s'assit et je savourai un instant le bruit, les plongeons, les enfants qui rigolent.

_- T__u as quel âge au fait? Demanda__i__-je__._

_- 21 ans. _

_- Ne dis pas ça à mes parents. _

Il rigola et me regarda dans les yeux.

_- V__iens, je vais te montrer un truc._

_- Quel genre de truc__?_

_- Tu poses toujours autant de question__s__?_

_- Et toi, tu réponds toujours par une question quand on t'en pose une? _

Il me fit monter des escaliers pendant deux minutes avant qu'on arrive.

_- T__u rigoles j'espère__!_

Il s'assit et ouvrit les jambes.

_- A__llez viens par ici. Tu verras c'est super._

_- Tu veux que je vienne m'asseoir entre tes jambes? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux?_

_- On s'est jamais __plaint__, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. _

_- Très drôle. _

Après tout pourquoi pas? J'avais tellement envie d'être près de lui. Il y avait une forte pression dans le dos et il dut se tenir pour ne pas glisser. Je me mis entre ses jambes et une fois assise, il passa sa main sur mon ventre et me colla un peu plus à son torse.

_- P__rête?_

_- Oui__._

Il nous fit glisser et je me surpris à crier et rigoler avec lui. Il ne lâchait pas mon ventre et j'avais mes mains sur ses jambes. Une fois dans l'eau il me releva et on rigola comme des gosses. Il m'entraîna un peu plus loin.

_- A__lors?_

_- Trop bien. On le refait? _

Il rigola et m'emmena déjà pour recommencer. Cette fois là, c'était lui devant et moi derrière. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai mes mains sur ses abdos. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se réveillait chaque minute un peu plus avec lui, j'avais envie et besoin de ce contact.

_- P__rête Bella?_

_- C'est parti. _

On resta un moment dans l'eau, on nageait, on rigolait, il faisait des plongeons, moi je n'osais pas, c'était trop haut.

_- A__llez fais-le__._

_- Non, c'est dangereux, c'est hyper haut. _

_- Mais non, faut prendre des risques dans la vie Bella, allez saute. _

J'avais envie de tout faire avec lui, j'avais envie de découvrir des choses avec lui, il me donnait la force d'aller plus loin et de le vouloir. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais sur le plongeoir avec mes jambes qui tremblaient.

_- J__'ai peur Edward__._

_- Mets tes mains le long de ton corps et plonge droit alors. Dis-toi qu'au plus vite tu sauteras, au plus vite tu seras dans mes bras. _

Je levai les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il affichait un merveilleux sourire. Je pris ma respiration et sautai. Je touchai le fond avec mes pieds et remontai rapidement. Mon cœur battait vite mais j'avais bien aimé la sensation. Je découvrais tout ça pour la première fois et j'adorais. Je nageais vers Edward puis me mis en face de lui.

_- tu as aimé ? me demanda Edward_

_- oui _

_- tu vois, ce n'était pas très compliqué. _

_- Non. _

_- On fait quoi maintenant ? _

_- U__n sauna__,__ ça te dis? Dis-je_

_- Il faut un ticket pour ça et il faut le prendre en entrant. _

_- Ça tombe bien alors. _

_- Tu en as?_

_- Oui__._

Je pris ma serviette mais ne la mis pas autour de mon corps. Je me sentais bien avec lui et j'avais l'impression de vivre enfin pour la première fois. Je voulais découvrir de nouvelles choses avec lui et pas un autre.

_- T__u en as déjà fai__t__?_

_- Oui__,__ on en a un à la maison._

C'était un petit sauna de deux personnes, nos jambes se touchaient mais peu importe, j'étais bien.

_- J__e ne sais rien sur toi Edward._

_- Et que veux-tu savoir?_

_- Tu as des frères ou des sœurs? _

_- Non, je suis fils unique__._

_- Tu vis où?_

_- Pas très loin de chez toi, à 20 minutes. _

_- Tu vis tout seul?_

_- Oui__._

_- Et tes parents?_

_- Ils sont décédés il y a 6 ans dans un accident de voiture. _

Il avait dit ça comme si je disais « **j'ai acheté un pain hier matin** ». Je baissai la tête, gênée d'avoir posé la question. Il me la releva et me sourit tendrement.

_- T__u ne pouvais pas savoir. _

_- Je suis désolé__e__. _

_- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais proche d'eux._

_- C'était tes parents Edward._

_- Ils n'ont jamais joué ce rôle._

Je pris sa main et la mis dans les miennes. Il avait des doigts fins et longs. Je relevai ma tête et vis qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

_- E__t tu fais quoi de tes journées?_

_- Je travaille._

_- Tout le temps__?_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi, parle-moi de toi. _

_- Oh! Tu sais déjà tout sur moi. _

_- Tu fais quoi pour t'amuser?_

_- Je vais à la piscine. _

Il rigola et posa ses yeux sur moi.

_- J__'écris. J'aime bien écrire._

_- Dans ton journal intime?_

_- Pas seulement, je m'invente des histoires, j'écris des poèmes, je m'invente parfois un monde __où__ je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec qui je veux. _

_- Et tu écris quoi dans ton journal?_

_- Ma journée, ce que je ressens, mes sentiments, mes peurs, tout._

_- Tu parles de moi? _

_- Ça ne te regarde pas ça. _

Il se pencha et me fit un petit sourire craquant et ... sexy.

_- T__u ne sauras pas. C'est quoi ton nom de famille?_

_- Cullen__._

_- Edward Cullen. _

_- Ouais. _

_- Tu as des hobbys?_

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de parler.

_- L__e piano._

_- Tu en joues?_

_- Je connais un homme qui donne des cours et parfois, il a un peu de temps et moi aussi et il me laisse en jouer. _

_- J'aimerais bien t'écouter jouer. _

_- À condition que tu en joues aussi._

_- D'accord._

On resta encore dix minutes puis on prit une douche avant de se rhabiller. À la sortie, on mangea une crêpe avec du chocolat chaud.

_- J__e paye__._

_- J'ai assez__._

_- C'est moi qui paye aujourd'hui__._

Il souffla mais ne dit rien, je lui souris.

_- Merci__._

Il mangea ses deux crêpes plus une des miennes.

_- T__u ne manges pas beaucoup._

_- Je n'ai pas très faim. _

Ensuite, il me déposa chez Alice et me fit un baiser sur le front.

_- J'ai passé une bonne journée, lui dis-je__._

_- Moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps. _

On passa quelques secondes à se regarder avant qu'il me sourit et fit demi-tour.

_- Edward__?_

_- Ouais__?_

_- Tu fais quoi mardi soir? _

_- Je travaille, je suis désolé. Mais je suis libre mercredi soir. _

_- On peut se voir? _

_- Ouais. Y a un endroit que j'aimerais te faire découvrir. Va chez Alice, je viendrais te chercher à 20h00. _

_- Ok. Je t'appelle pour confirmer. Il faut que je__..._

_- Demande à tes parents, finit-il__._

_- Oui__._

Il me sourit et partit en courant je ne sais où. Moi, je rentrai chez Alice, celle-ci m'attendant avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

_- A__lors?_

Je m'assis près d'elle et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_- N__e tombe pas amoureuse Bella__!_

_- Je sais__._

_- Tes parents te diront non__._

_- Je sais__._

_- Ce n'est pas pour vous ce genre de truc, vous êtes trop différent__s__. _

_- Alors pourquoi je me sens si bien lorsque je suis avec lui? _

_- Parce que tu tombe amoureuse Bella__._

On avait parlé calmement, Alice aussi était tombé amoureuse d'un garçon et ses parents n'avaient pas accepté. Elle avait pleuré et perdu beaucoup de poids à cause de ça. Elle n'avait que 15 ans, il était son premier petit ami.

_- C__omment tu trouves Jasper?_

_- On s'est revu aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle__._

_- Quoi?_

_- Il est passé chez moi. On a parlé toute la journée. Il est vraiment bien Bella. _

_- Tes parents te diront non. _

_- Je sais. _

_-Vous êtes trop différents, comme Edward et moi. _

_- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Et vous? Vous avez été où?_

_- À la piscine._

_- Ça t'a plu?_

_- Oui, j'ai été dans un toboggan et j'ai sauté du plongeoir. _

_- Je suis contente pour toi Bella._

Je rentrai chez moi vers 18h00, mangeai avec mes parents mais ne racontai pas ma journée pour une fois. J'écrivis tout ce que je ressentais sur Edward, ce qui remplit plusieurs pages ce soir là.

* * *

**Voila un nouveau chapitre les gens ... ça se forme doucement mais surement ... à bientôt ... bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimanche 4 juillet**

La journée avait été longue, quatre heures de cours de bonne manière, comment se tenir à table, comment se tenir lorsqu'on marchait, comment se comporter lors d'une soirée, ...

Puis je déjeunais avec ma mère et à 14h00, cours de dessin durant deux heures. Je passais le reste de ma journée à lire et écrire. Un dimanche comme les autres, en somme.

**Lundi 5 juillet**

Je devais aller avec ma mère chez la styliste, prendre mes mesures pour toutes les robes que j'allais devoir porter durant un an. Pour le bal au lycée, le bal pour être membre du cercle, les soirées en honneur des nouvelles, les dîners importants pour mes parents et bien sûr, la soirée donnée par la mère d'Alice avant la reprise des cours.

_J'en ai parlé à ton père sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas aller aux soirées avec Mike Newton._

_- Et? _

_- On est d'accord, tu peux prendre quelqu'un d'autre. _

Je me retournai vers elle et souris.

_- C'est vrai?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, on devra le voir avant et il doit avoir de bonne manière mais on ... enfin ton père est d'accord pour que tu vois un garçon autre que Mike Newton. _

_- Celui que je veux. _

_- Ne va pas prendre le premier venu mais un garçon bien, qui sait se tenir. _

_- Et qui fait partit d'une famille connue je suppose. _

_- Cela va de soit Isabella. Hors de question que tu arrives avec un ... un serveur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. _

Mon sourire se fana directement. Alors Edward ne pourrait jamais être ce garçon. Il n'avait même pas de boulot fixe, il vivait au jour le jour, sans famille, sans véritable amis et je ne connaissais pratiquement rien sur sa vie.

_Je sais ce que ça fait Bella mais ... il faut que tu trouves parmi les garçons déjà membre._

_- Hum. _

_- Pourquoi pas Emmett? _

_- Qui? _

_- Emmett le fils de Paul et Sylvia. _

_- Oh! Oui, je verrais._

_- Il sera là au mariage de Samuel et Élida._

_- J'irais le voir alors. Lui dis-je sans trop d'émotions. _

J'essayai plusieurs robes, et j'en trouvais une pour le bal en début d'année, une pour le mariage et une autre pour un vernissage qui avait lieu jeudi soir. Puis en partant, je tombai sur une magnifique robe noire pour le bal masqué qui avait lieu en décembre. C'était pour la fin de l'année mais elle était vraiment belle.

_- Elle est très belle, me dit la vendeuse._

_- Oui je trouve aussi. _

Me mère arriva et la prit.

_- J'aime beaucoup. Pour quelle occasion?_

_- Bal masqué en décembre. _

_-Vous pouvez me la mettre de côté? _

_- Bien sûr madame Swan._

_- Merci. _

On fit encore les boutiques et au moment de rentrer, je vis Edward se faire coller contre le mur par deux autres types. Je restai un moment interdite, ils lui parlaient doucement à l'oreille et Edward essayait de se débattre mais l'autre lui frappa au visage.

_- Isabella, tu viens?_

_- J'arrive maman. _

Je tournai à nouveau ma tête vers Edward, les gens passaient devant lui et aucun ne lui accordait un regard. Les deux autres le frappèrent dans le ventre et encore au visage. Je fis quelques pas pour y aller mais je vis ma mère me regarder étrangement.

_- Tu allais où là?_

_- Nulle part. _

J'entrai dans la voiture, et vis qu'Edward me regardait, il était en sang. Il détourna le regard et partit.

_- Tu le connais?_

_- Non, mais ça ma fait bizarre c'est tout. _

_- C'est avec ce genre de garçon qu'on a des ennuis. _

Cette scène se joua dans ma tête toute la journée. Une fois dans ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer un message.

« **Salut Edward ... c'est ok pour mercredi, je serais chez Alice à 20h00**. »

Il me répondit que dix minutes plus tard.

« **Je sais que tu m'as vu Bella, si tu ne veux pas tu n'es pas obligé, je suis désolé.** »

« **J'ai envie de te voir.** »

« **Alors 20h00 chez Alice, mets juste un jean, pas besoin de robe pour ce genre d'endroit.** »

« **Ok. Bonne nuit Edward.** »

« **Bonne nuit ma belle**. »

Je repensai à Edward, occupé à se faire frapper par ces deux mecs dans la rue, toute la fin de soirée. Je rêvai de lui cette nuit là, sauf que cette fois, je traversais la rue et il m'avait dit le pourquoi de cette situation.

**Mardi 6 juillet**

Pas grand chose à raconter. J'ai eu cours de danse, de piano et deux heures de bonnes manières. A la fin de journée, je n'en pouvais plus.

**Mercredi 7 juillet**

Il était 19h00 et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé LA tenue.

_- Et ça?_

_- Alice, c'est trop court. Les tailles basses, ce n'est pas trop mon truc._

_- C'est parfait Isabella. _

Après tout pourquoi pas, je mis le jean, un peu trop moulant et des bottes. Alice me passa un chemisier bleu et blanc et sourit.

_- Il va adorer._

_- Tu crois?_

_- Oui, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Edward ressent quelque chose pour toi._

_- Tu m'as déjà vu Alice, je ne pense pas que je sois son genre de fille. _

_- Je crois justement que tu es tout à fait le genre de fille qu'il a besoin._

Elle me maquilla et me coiffa et à 20h10, Edward sonna. Je partis ouvrir.

_- Salut!_

_- Salut! _

Je remarquai rapidement son œil. Il s'était pris un sacré coup. Je passai juste mes doigts dessus.

_- Je n'ai pas pu venir, ma mère était là._

_- Ne viens jamais dans ces moments là Bella._

_- Pourquoi pas? _

_- Promets le moi. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Tu es très jolie. _

_- Merci. _

Il me prit la main et on partit je ne sais où. J'avais cette peur d'être vu par un membre du cercle ou par une amie de ma mère et en même temps, j'avais ces petits papillons dans le bas du ventre quand j'étais à coté de lui qui me faisait rester près de lui.

_- Tu m'emmènes où?_

_- Dans un bar._

_- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux?_

_- Mais non, avec toi, tout est dangereux. _

On entra dans un bar. Il y avait principalement des hommes. Il y avait deux tables de billard et un jeu de fléchettes ainsi qu'un juke-box.

_- Salut Edward!_

_- Salut Marc, une bière et ..._

_- Un soda, lui dis-je _

_- Et un soda. _

Il prit nos commandes, paya et m'emmena un peu à l'écart, près des tables de billard.

_- Tu as déjà joué?_

_- Non mais les fléchettes oui. _

_- On verra ça. _

Il commença à jouer puis c'était mon tour. Il se plaça derrière moi et m'aida à bien mettre la queue entre mes doigts, puis à pousser la boule. Son corps touchant le mien, j'étais un peu gênée sur le moment. Il s'en rendit compte et s'éloigna rapidement.

_- De la bière?_

_- Mouis._

Il me tendit son verre et je bus une gorgée.

_- Vraiment pas bon._

_- Ouais, la première ce n'est pas terrible. _

Bien sûr il gagna et pendant qu'il partit ranger les boules, j'allais au bar recommander.

_- Une bière et un soda s'il vous plait._

_- C'est parti._

Je payai et passai la bière à Edward.

_- Merci._

_- De rien._

Il posa nos verres sur une table et m'emmena un peu plus loin. Un slow animait à cet instant la pièce. Je me mis bien droite mais il rigola et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.

_- Détends-toi, on n'est pas au bal de fin d'année._

_- Tu sais danser?_

_- Pas du tout. _

Il posa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et me sourit. J'effleurai de mes doigts son œil, il grimaça un peu.

_- Pourquoi ces gars t'ont frappé?_

_- Peu importe. _

_- On ne frappe pas les gens sans une bonne raison. _

_- Je m'en sortirais. _

_- Dis-moi, s'il te plait. _

Il semblait hésiter puis posa son front contre le mien.

_- Ce n'est pas important. C'est une bonne soirée entre toi et moi. Je ne veux pas parler de ça._

_- Tu me le diras un jour._

_- On verra. _

Je fermai les yeux, savourant le contact de son corps. Son front touchait le mien, ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos, son souffle se mélangeait avec le mien, je relevai doucement la tête afin que nos nez se frôlent.

Puis ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Rien n'était comparable à ça. La sensation que j'éprouvais à cet instant était incroyable. Il reposa deux ou trois fois ses lèvres sur les miennes dans de petits baisers.

Moi qui m'étais posé des milliers de questions sur le premier baiser, je me surpris à me laisser aller pour découvrir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de mode d'emploi. Il fallait juste se laisser aller. Je posai mes lèvres avec plus de pression sur les siennes et fourrageai dans ses cheveux. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il approfondit le baiser.

Là, c'était bizarre mais pas désagréable. Il me colla légèrement plus à lui et continua de m'embrasser. Il y avait les simples baisers puis ceux plus poussés. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps on resta ainsi mais c'était vraiment mieux que dans mes rêves. Je me détachai de lui doucement mais gardai mon front contre le sien, j'avais du mal à respirer et lui aussi.

Il me regarda un instant et me caressa la joue. Si pendant ce baiser, il n'y avait pas la notion d'argent, de nom de famille et le fait qu'on était si différent. Maintenant, il était bien là. On savait tous les deux que si un jour mes parents apprenaient la vérité, tout serait terminé.

_- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu avoir mieux, lui dis-je._

Il sourit et nous continuâmes à danser. Après une deuxième danse, il me donna les fléchettes.

_- Je vais te battre._

_- On verra, lui dis-je._

C'était chacun notre tour. Au final, je le battis de 10 points, ce qu'il l'énerva légèrement.

_- Où as-tu appris à jouer?_

_- Avec mon père, on a un jeu chez moi. _

_- Tu aurais dû le dire avant. _

Voulant sa revanche, on continua à jouer. Après vingt minutes, j'avais déjà gagné deux parties.

_- Je préfère le billard, me dit-il._

_- Tu es un mauvais perdant. _

_- Pas du tout. D'habitude je gagne toujours, ça me fait bizarre. _

Il y avait pas de plus en plus de monde dans ce petit bar. Ensuite, on fit un baby foot et il gagna, évidement. Puis, on retourna danser avec les autres et je n'avais pas ri autant de toute ma vie.

_- Tu dois être rentrée pour qu'elle heure?_

_- Minuit au plus tard. _

_- Il est déjà 11h30 ma belle. _

_- Oui. _

_- On va prendre un taxi ok? _

_- D'accord. _

Il me donna ma veste et on partit. Une fois dans le taxi je me blottis contre lui tout naturellement.

_- Merci pour cette soirée, lui dis-je._

_- De rien. Au moins maintenant, je sais que je ne dois plus jouer aux fléchettes avec toi. _

_- Je joue aux échecs aussi. _

_- Ce n'est pas pour moi ça. _

_- Je t'apprendrais. _

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

_- Tu fais quoi demain? Dit-il_

_- Il y a un vernissage demain soir. _

_- Je sais. Je travaille. J'ai pu avoir une place pour être serveur. Je serais au bar._

Je lui pris la main et la serra fort.

_- Alors on pourra se voir?_

_- Oui. Tu y vas avec quelqu'un?_

_- Mes parents. _

_- Personne d'autre?_

_- Non pourquoi? Ce n'est qu'un vernissage. _

_- Pourquoi pour d'autres occasions tu as besoin d'être accompagnée?_

Je lui fis une petite moue désolée.

_- Oui mais ma mère m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas Mike Newton, ce n'était pas grave._

_- Génial. _

_- Ne le prend pas comme ça, ça me déplait autant qu'à toi, crois-moi. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois mon cavalier à la soirée en septembre ou encore au mariage dans trois semaines. _

_- On n'est pas du même monde Bella._

_- Il fallait y penser avant de m'inviter à sortir. Maintenant c'est trop tard._

Edward arrêta le taxi à 100 mètres de chez moi, il ne voulait surement pas que mes parents le voient.

_- On se voit demain, lui dis-je._

_- Ouais. _

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je pris les 25$ qui trainaient dans ma poche et les donnai au chauffeur.

_- Je peux payer Bella._

_ -Mais oui je sais mais c'est bon, c'est que le taxi. Tu me payeras un verre demain._

_- C'est gratuit._

_- Je sais. _

Je lui souris et lui caressa la joue, encore un petit baiser pour la route et je sortis.

_- Ne pense pas trop à moi avant de t'endormir, me dit-il._

_- Ça va être difficile. _

Je partis en courant, il était 23h55. Ma mère m'attendait dans le salon. Elle regarda l'horloge et me sourit.

_ -Tu as passé une bonne soirée?_

_- Oui. _

_- Tu as fait quoi? _

_- Je suis sortie avec Alice._

_- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle. _

_- C'est la seule fille que je connaisse et je découvre un peu de nouveaux endroits et de nouvelles choses. _

_- C'est bien alors. Il est tard, va dormir. _

_- Bonne nuit maman._

_- Bonne nuit Isabella. _

Une fois dans ma chambre, je sautai sur mon lit et lui envoyai un message.

« **Je pense déjà à toi, merci pour la soirée à demain ... Bisous. **»

Je mis mon pyjama, me brossai les dents. Au moment de rentrer sous les draps, mon portable vibra.

« **Moi aussi je pense à toi ... merci pour le taxi à demain ... bonne nuit ... bisous **»

Je dormis comme un bébé, rêvant d'Edward et de moi sur une plage ou encore dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas sûre que de m'avoir interdit plein de chose jusqu'à 17 ans soit bon pour moi, maintenant, j'avais envie de tout connaître et de tout vivre à fond et ce que je ressentais pour Edward lorsqu'il me touchait me disait clairement que j'avais manqué des trucs et je voulais tout explorer et ça, le plus vite possible

* * *

**vila ... encore un nouveau chapitre ... je veux bien mettre en place les bases pour après que ça aille plus vite ... bon voila merci a bientôt **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeudi 8 juillet**

Tout ce bousculait dans ma tête. Edward m'avait embrassé hier soir et j'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée mais on ne pouvait pas. Une part de moi voulait dire à mes parents que c'était mon droit de choisir quel garçon avec qui je voulais être et une autre partie de moi voulait entrer dans ce cercle, être comme ma mère. On m'avait toujours éduqué comme ça et maintenant que je connaissais Edward, je voyais bien qu'il y avait un autre monde, une autre mentalité que la notre, que la mienne.

Il me restait trente minutes avant qu'on parte au vernissage. J'étais en train d'écrire dans mon journal, toujours sur Edward et sur ce que je ressens pour lui. Ça m'obsède, je vais le voir ce soir et je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois me comporter.

– _Isabella?_

Je rangeai mon journal intime avant que ma mère entre dans ma chambre.

– _Tu es prête?_

– _Oui. _

– _Tu es très belle._

– _Merci maman._

– _J'ai invité Emmett. _

– _Quoi?_

– _Tu as dit que tu aimerais bien apprendre à le connaitre. _

– _Maman, j'ai dit **« pourquoi ne pas lui parler au mariage** » mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'inviter. _

– _Il t'attend en bas. _

Elle sortit sans que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que soit. Je descendis en vitesse, il était là, il m'attendant.

– _Bonjour!_

– _Bonjour, lui dis-je._

– _Je suis Emmett._

– _Et moi Isabella. _

Il me tendit le bras et on partit. Génial! J'avais déjà peur de la réaction d'Edward alors que je lui avais dit que j'irais seule. Mais maintenant...

Une fois arrivé, on dut saluer des tas de personnes, des gens qu'Emmett et moi ne connaissions pas mais qui était toujours bien de saluer.

– _Waw!_

Je tournai la tête et vis Emmett regarder une serveuse avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle était grande, blonde et devait surement être top modèle à ses heures perdues car elle était vraiment très belle. Celle-ci le vit aussi et lui sourit.

– _Désirez-vous un verre?_

– _Volontiers, dit Emmett._

Il prit une coupe de champagne et moi un verre de jus d'orange.

– _Je m'appelle Emmett._

– _Et moi c'est Rosalie. _

– _Enchanté._

– _De même._

En observant autour de moi, mon regard s'arrêta sur le sien sauf que pour la première fois, il exprimait un regard froid.

– _Je vais faire un tour, je reviens, dis-je à Emmett._

– _Ok. _

Il continua de parler avec Rosalie pendant que moi, je me dirigeai vers le bar. Je dus saluer quelques personnes et au bout de dix longues minutes, je fus enfin en face d'Edward.

– _Salut!_

– _Salut! Maugréa-t-il. _

– _Il s'appelle Emmett et ce sont mes parents qui l'ont invité et il a des vues sur la blonde là bas alors heu ... Tu es très chic. _

Il servit un verre à un homme qui le regardait comme si Edward était un moins que rien, celui-ci ne fit pas attention et reporta son attention sur moi.

– _Je suis contente de te voir._

Je baissai la tête et me mis à rougir.

– _Moi aussi._

Je relevai la tête, et vis qu'il s'était penché et me souriait. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de lui sauter dessus et de lui demander de partir avec moi le plus loin possible.

– _La blonde c'est Rosalie, me dit-il._

– _Oui je sais elle lui a dit. _

– _C'est la sœur de Jasper. On a été pris pour servir tous les deux. C'est elle qui a parlé pour moi. _

– _Oh! _

Je pris place à un tabouret et regardai Edward servir et nettoyer les verres. Quelques fois, il venait me parler mais mes parents n'étaient pas très loin.

– _Je suis amoureux Bella._

Je sursautai et vis Emmett s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il commanda une coupe de champagne.

– _Elle est si bien que ça?_

– _Mieux que ça. _

On se regardait et on savait exactement ce qu'on pensait, on était tous les deux attiré par les mauvaises personnes.

– _Edward la connait._

– _Qui?_

Je lui montrai Edward et sourit.

– _Ça peut le faire ça._

– _Quoi? _

– _On dit qu'on sort ensemble mais toi, tu passes tes soirées avec Edward et moi, je vais voir Rosalie. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous samedi soir pour un ciné. Je passe te prendre et je te dépose chez Edward. _

– _Qui te dit que je sors avec Edward?_

– _Tes yeux Isabella. _

Il eut la confirmation quand je rougis comme une pivoine.

– _Alors?_

– _Ça peut le faire. Lui dis-je_

– _Génial!_

On resta pendant trois heures à parler des différents trucs qu'on pourrait dire à nos parents et les endroits à ne surtout pas fréquenter. Il fallait toujours s'envoyer un message pour dire où on a été pour dire la même version à nos parents.

Et le temps passait, rapidement lorsque j'étais avec Edward et très lentement lorsque j'étais chez moi. Heureusement qu'il y avait Emmett. Des fois, il venait me chercher à l'improviste et demandait avec son petit sourire si on pouvait aller faire un tour au musée. Ma mère était plus que ravie et moi aussi. J'allais retrouver Edward et je passais la journée ou la soirée avec lui et c'était Emmett qui me redéposait chez moi ensuite.

Nous étions déjà le 23 août. Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'on se connaissait avec Edward et un mois et demi qu'on sortait ensemble.

Je devais le voir que demain et vu que le temps était trop long chez moi, je décidai de sortir un peu. Je voulais un peu découvrir cette ville seule, aller acheter des livres, m'acheter une tenue ou encore un truc pour Edward. Il m'avait offert un bracelet en argent avec un ange accroché dessus, il était parfait.

– _Ne reviens pas trop tard, me dit mon père._

– _Je te le promets. _

Pendant presque une heure, j'achetai uniquement pour moi, livres, robes, chaussures puis je rentrai dans une boutique pour homme. Il y avait pas mal de choses. Je ne connaissais pas sa taille pour les pantalons mais pour les pulls oui. Au final, je lui pris cinq pulls et des lunettes. Je ne me rendis pas compte de tout ce que j'achetais.

– _Merci._

– _Bonne journée mademoiselle, me dit la vendeuse. _

Une fois sortie du magasin, je vis Edward. J'allais crier son prénom quand je vis qu'il était en sang, encore. Il avait un chemise blanche, elle était toute rouge sur le devant, tout le monde se retournait sur lui. Je décidai de le suivre et de lui demander pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Il emprunta un petit chemin puis un autre, courant presque. J'étais à 200 mètres de lui. Il traversa la route et entra dans un centre. Je m'arrêtai net. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il me l'aurait dit.

Je traversai aussi et entrai dans ce même centre. Il y avait une femme, noire, d'une cinquantaine d'année qui était à un bureau.

– _Heu ... bonjour._

– _Bonjour ma jolie, je peux t'aider?_

– _Oui. Le garçon qui est passé, il ... heu ...il vit ici?_

– _Edward? Oui, il vit ici, c'est le seul qui a une chambre à plein temps. _

Un centre pour SDF, voilà pourquoi il ne m'emmenait jamais chez lui ou qu'il ne parlait jamais de sa vie.

– _Ça va?_

– _Oui. _

– _Vous le connaissez?_

– _Oui, c'est ... mon petit ami. _

– _Oh! Vous êtes Bella. _

Je fus surprise qu'elle connaisse mon nom.

– _Oui._

– _Il nous parle sans arrêt de toi. « Elle est vraiment belle, intelligente, tu la verrais, elle est très gentille, elle n'arrête pas de parler quand elle est stressée », il n'arrête pas. _

– _Apparemment, je ne le connais pas aussi bien. _

– _Vous pouvez aller le voir, c'est au fond à droite. _

– _Je ne pense pas que je devrais._

– _Il a beaucoup de problèmes tu sais, ne le rejette pas. _

Mes larmes commençaient à pleurer sans que je ne me rende compte. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il jamais parlé de cet endroit? Comment ça beaucoup de problèmes? Pourquoi me payer un bracelet ou encore le cinéma et toutes ces autres choses si, il n'avait pas d'argent?

– _C'est un bon garçon, me dit la femme._

– _Je sais. _

Je pris mes sacs et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. J'avais une boule au ventre et ma gorge était serrée. Mes larmes avaient cessé mais pour combien de temps? Pourquoi m'avait-il menti? Il savait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, on était ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il me parle de ce genre de chose non? Je frappai à la porte.

– _Pas maintenant Louise._

– _C'est Bella. _

Je n'entendis plus rien pendant quelques secondes puis le bruit de la clef qu'on tourne. Il ouvrit la porte et mon regard se porta directement sur sa figure. Il avait l'arcade complètement ouverte ainsi que sa lèvre, et des bleus partout. Il était torse nu, et je pus voir des bleus au niveau de ses côtes.

– _Comment tu m'as trouvé?_

– _Je t'ai vu rentrer. _

J'entrai sans son autorisation et une fois la porte fermée, j'explosai.

– _Tu vis ici?_

– _Oui, dit-il calmement._

– _Et tu allais me le dire quand?_

– _Jamais._

– _Pourquoi ça? Tu peux avoir confiance en moi non? _

– _Ce n'est pas facile à dire Bella, dit-il sur un ton encore plus calme. _

Je me calmai aussi et partis chercher de quoi le soigner mais il n'avait rien.

– _Tu restes ici, attend-moi, lui dis-je._

– _Tu vas où?_

– _Chercher de quoi recoudre ça._

– _C'est bon, laisse tomber. _

Je partis rapidement à la première pharmacie que je vis et pris pour 300$ de produits. Ensuite, j'entrai dans une boutique et lui pris deux chemises, une noire et une blanche. J'étais tellement en colère qu'il ne m'ait pas dit ce genre de chose.

Une fois fini, je retournai chez Edward. La chambre n'était pas grande, un lit d'une personne, une petite table de nuit, une pièce avec douche, lavabo et toilettes et une étagère. C'était bon à devenir claustrophobe ce genre d'endroit.

– _J'aurai du t'en parler, me dit-il quand je nettoyai son visage._

– _Oui tu aurais dû. _

– _J'avais peur que tu ... tu sais. _

– _Il y a que l'argent qui compte pour toi Edward. _

– _C'est facile de dire ça quand on a tout ce qu'on veut. _

Je le regardai un moment et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me rendit mon baiser mais lorsque je sentis le gout du sang dans ma bouche, je reculai.

– _Je ne suis pas vraiment SDF. Je paye un petit loyer pour vivre ici et je travaille beaucoup pour ne pas être à la rue._

– _Je sais mais tu aurais du m'en parler. _

– _Déjà un serveur ça passerait pas avec tes parents alors un garçon sans réel domicile, pas de boulot et 200$ sur lui pour vivre, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tes parents aimeraient pour toi. _

– _Mais c'est ce que je veux pour moi. _

Une fois son visage nettoyé, je lui donnai les deux paquets.

– _Je voulais te faire un cadeau, lui dis-je._

– _Tu ne dois pas dépenser ton argent pour moi._

– _Je les trouvais beaux. _

Il me sourit et ouvrit les sacs.

– _Ça doit coûter une fortune._

– _Tu aimes?_

– _Oui j'aime bien. _

– _Edward?_

– _Oui? _

– _Dis-moi pourquoi tous les mois, tu te fais frapper dessus._

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre … un petit secret dévoilé **** … a bientôt. **


	7. Chapter 7

Il regarda les pulls que je lui avais acheté et enleva les étiquettes. Il fit la même chose avec les chemises et les rangea directement dans son armoire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, je vis un costume noir, surement celui qui mettait à chaque fois qu'il devait servir.

Je me levai, jetai les étiquettes et rangeai les produits que j'avais acheté à la pharmacie dans une petite boîte, quelque chose me disait qu'il allait encore en avoir besoin.

Edward était toujours torse nu et une fois qu'il avait fini par tout ranger il ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers moi. Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler mais je devais savoir pourquoi tous les mois, il se faisait taper dessus.

- _J'ai pas mal d'ennuis Bella._

Je m'installai sur son lit et l'obligeai à venir près de moi. Je lui pris la main, il y avait encore un peu de sang sur ses doigts.

- _Tu as quels genres d'ennuis ? _

_- Le genre qui revient chaque mois._

_- Tu as des problèmes d'argent ? _

Il baissa la tête et souffla, il joua avec mes doigts quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- _J__e suis sur la rue depuis que j'a__i__ 17 ans. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 15 ans, ma grand-mère m'a accueilli mais elle est morte deux ans plus tard, j'avais plus personne._

Il fit une pause, je serrais un peu sa main pour lui montrer que j'étais là moi.

- _J__'ai eu un petit héritage, pas beaucoup, mes parents n'avaient rien à part des dettes, je n'ai pas dus les payer, heureusement. J'ai reçu un peu d'argent de ma grand-mère et je suis parti, j'ai loué un petit appart avec trois autres personnes pendant six mois puis l'argent à commencé à manquer. Je travaillais mais pas assez pour tout payer. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue à 17 ans et demi._

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, une toute petite fenêtre, il ne fallait vraiment pas avoir peur d'être enfermé dans ce genre d'endroit.

_- __C__'est l__à__ que j'ai rencontré Jasper. Il avait 18 ans lui et il vendait de la drogue pour avoir de l'argent. J'ai été voir un mec qui s'appelle Aro. _

_- Qui ça ? _

_- Aro, c'est le grand patron de la drogue. Tous les petits jeunes bossent pour lui et … j'ai bossé pour lui jusqu'à 20 ans. J'ai arrêté il y a 1 ans et demi sauf que … j'avais demandé une petite avance et il faut rembourser. _

_- Combien ?_

_- Chaque mois ça augmente. Jasper m'a aidé un peu mais il a arrêté aussi et il a tout juste fini de payer ce qu'il devait. _

_- Combien tu lui dois Edward ?_

_- Au début, c'était 3000$ j'ai su rembourser une bonne partie mais depuis 5 ou 6 mois, je n'arrive plus, il faut que je paye 250$ ici pour continue à être logé et je mange le soir pour rien. _

Je me levai et pris son visage entre mes mains.

_- __C__ombien ? _

_- __M__a dette s'élève à 3500$__._

_- __T__u as combien de __côté__ ?_

_- 200$ et je dois payer le loyer du mois passé et de ce mois-ci, je suis déjà en retard. _

J'allai pour parler mais il m'arrêta.

-_J__'y arriverai. _

_- Pas tout seul Edward, ouvre les yeux. _

_- J'ai encore 3 mois pour payer__._

_- Et après ?_

_- Je trouverais l'argent_

_- Et après ? Dis-je un peu plus fort_

_- Y a pas d'après._

Il se dégagea de moi alors que je restais figée devant cette fenêtre. Plus d'après ? 3 mois et 3500$ alors qu'il n'avait rien et il devait encore payer 500$ ici, pour son loyer et il devait manger aussi.

- _P__ourquoi tu me pay__es__ le ciné et le restaurant alors ? Demanda__i__-je__._

_- __P__arce que je ne veux pas que tu es pitié de moi__._

_- __L__aisse-moi t'aider._

_- Non __!_

_- Ce n'est pas seulement toi à présent, je suis là aussi si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Si tu ne paye__s__ pas ton loyer, tu seras à la rue et si tu ne paye__s__ pas cet Aro, tu seras mort alors maintenant, arrête de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne et laisse-moi-t'aider, hurla__i__-je__._

_- Bella__..._

_- Tu pourras me rembourser plus tard si tu veux mais s'il te plait laisse-moi t'aider. Lui dis-je doucement__._

Je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues, il me regarda avec tristesse et me prit dans ses bras. Il me caressa le dos doucement et les cheveux.

- _J__e n'aime pas quand ils te font du mal. _

_- __J__e vais trouver. _

Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sentais directement chez moi lorsqu'il me faisait ça. Doucement, on s'allongea sur le lit et on se mit face à face, je l'embrassai tendrement et mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps. Je l'avais déjà touché à la piscine mais ce n'était pas pareil, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble.

Ses baisers se firent plus langoureux et ses mains passèrent la barrière de mon haut, il me caressait le dos et les côtes doucement pendant que mes mains passèrent dans son dos. Il se pencha un peu afin de me mettre sur le dos, il caressa mon ventre et je sentis directement les petits papillons qui volaient dans mon bas ventre.

À bout de souffle, il arrêta notre baiser mais garda son visage dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau, je le pris contre moi et lui murmurai:

_- __L__aisse-moi t'aider Edward__._

_- __N__on, je vais travailler. _

_- Tu es qu'une tête de mule. _

_- Tout comme toi Swan__._

Il me sourit et me donna un simple baiser sur les lèvres. On resta ainsi quelques minutes avant que mon portable ne sonne. PAPA.

- _O__ui papa ?_

_- Isabella, tu es où ? _

_- Je fais les boutiques__._

_- Je n'entends rien. _

_- Je suis dans une cabine d'essayage. _

_- Oh ! Il faut que tu rentres, Alice est à la maison. _

_- D'accord, je finis et j'arrive papa__._

_- À tout à l'heure. _

Je raccrochai et soufflai.

-_L__a petite fille sage ment à son papa. _

_- Tais-toi Cullen. _

Il rigola et m'embrassa avant de mettre un pull et sortir, je le suivis et une fois à la porte Louise me dit au revoir. Edward retourna dans sa chambre après m'avoir embrassé. Je fis vingt mètres pour retourner voir Louise.

- _T__u as oublié quelque chose ma petite ? _

_- __O__ui, je vais payer le loyer d'Edward. _

_- Il est au courant ? _

_- Non__._

_- Il ne va pas aimer__._

_- Son égo devra s'y faire. C'est combien ? _

_- 500$. _

_- Je vous fais un chèque de 750$ pour le mois prochain aussi, c'est ok ?_

_- Il est en bois ce chèque ?_

_- Non, il y assez dessus. _

_- Bien merci Bella__._

_- Ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui ai__t__ payé. _

_- Il s'en doutera__._

_- Dites-lui que pour une fois c'est bon. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Merci Louise. _

_- Bonne journée. _

Je retournai chez moi en prenant un taxi, j'en avais pour 25 minutes. Je repensais à cette journée … je ne croyais pas encore qu'Edward était SDF, même s'il payait un loyer, il n'avait pas vraiment de maison, juste une pièce pour vivre. Il n'avait que 200$ sur son compte et une dette de 3500$. Je m'en voulais d'avoir acheté pour 450$ de vêtements aujourd'hui alors que lui, n'avait rien du tout.

En allant aux toilettes je lui avais laissé 150$ près du lavabo, il le prendrait mal et il ne les utiliserait surement pas mais en cas de problème, il pouvait toujours manger ou s'acheter des choses utiles. Mes parents m'avaient laissé 20 000$ sur mon compte, il me restait encore 17000$. Il fallait qu'Edward trouve cet argent mais il ne l'accepterait jamais si c'était moi qui lui donnait. C'est là, qu'Alice entre en jeu et bien sûr Jasper.

- _V__ous êtes arrivé__._

_- __M__erci__._

_- __Ç__a fera 54$__._

_- __S__'il vous plait__._

_- __B__onne journée__ !_

_- __À__ vous aussi__._

Je rentrai chez moi, soufflai un bon coup et fus accueillie par Alice et ma mère.

-_O__ù étais-tu ?_

_- __D__ésolé__e__, j'ai été faire les boutiques__._

Ma mère me regardait bizarrement.

_- __T__u as trouvé ?_

_- __O__ui et je t'ai même acheté un petit cadeau. Dis-je à ma mère__._

_- __A__h bon__ ?_

Elle adorait les crèmes pour le corps, les lotions pour le bain et tous ces trucs là. Je lui avais acheté le dernier coffret dans sa boutique préféré, il sortait justement aujourd'hui.

- _M__erci ma chérie. _

_- De rien maman. _

Ces doutes partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus et elle me sourit. Je n'aimais pas trop lui mentir mais là, c'était pour Edward et il fallait que je l'aide. Hors de question que je le laisse mourir ou se faire frapper dessus pour une histoire d'argent.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre avec Alice. Celle-ci rayonnait comme le soleil.

- _Q__u'est ce qui te met dans un état aussi … euphorique ? Demanda__i__-je__._

_- __J__'ai revu Jasper. Il vit avec sa sœur, elle s'appelle Rosalie, tu savais qu'elle sortait avec Emmett ?_

_- __O__ui. Je l'ai v__u__ au vernissage. Depuis, mes parents pensent que je sors avec Emmett mais je vais voir Edward pendant que lui, passe son temps avec Rosalie. _

_- Waw, de vrais James Bond. _

Alice était ma meilleure amie, je pouvais tout lui dire mais j'avais tellement peur qu'un jour, tout ceci sorte de cette pièce.

_- __T__u vois encore Jasper ? _

-_D__ans deux jours seulement, ma mère est rentrée. _

_- Il faut que je lui parle__._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Heu … c'est à propos d'Edward. _

_- Il me l'a dit tu sais. _

_- De quoi ?_

_- Son passé et pour les dettes. Tes parents vont le savoir Isabella. _

Je vérifiai que mes parents n'étaient pas derrière la porte, un peu tard mais bon vaut mieux couvrir ses arrières. Je m'assis près d'Alice et lui pris la main.

_- __I__l a trois mois pour rembourser 3500$ Alice. _

_- Et après ?_

_- Il n'y a pas d'après. _

_- Oh !_

Je sentis déjà mes larmes couler sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer une seconde ma vie sans Edward à présent. Il fallait que je l'aide et j'avais les moyens pour ça.

-_V__iens chez moi jeudi. Dans deux jours ok ?_

_- __O__ui, je vois Edward demain. Emmett doit venir me chercher. _

_- Bien, je dirais à Jasper que tu as besoin de le voir. _

_- Merci Alice. _

_- C'est normal Isabella. __Je le ferais aussi pour Jasper. _

Alice resta manger et dormir à la maison. On parla pratiquement toute la nuit, sur les garçons surtout.

- _T__u n'as encore rien fait ? __D__emanda Alice__._

_- Alice tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. _

_- Isabella. Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais coucher avec lui demain mais il y a plein de truc à expérimenter. _

_- Comme ? _

_- Tu n'as pas eu un cours d'éducation sexuelle ? _

_- Si mais … je ne me sens pas capable de faire tout ça. _

Alice me donna des détails plutôt crus, je dois l'avouer, sur certaines choses qu'un homme et une femme aimait. Je rougis à pratiquement tout mais je me voyais déjà être plus intime avec Edward et j'aimais ça.

_- Demande-lui de prendre les commandes, il sera doux et il __te __donnera confiance en toi Isabella. _

_- Tu penses ?_

_- J'en suis sûre. _

_- Je dois êtres vierge pour le mariage, je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin. _

_- Tu ne dois pas être vierge pour mariage, ce sont tes parents qui veulent ça. Tu penses que toutes les filles le sont ? Ne crois pas ça. Lauren et Jessica ? Elles se sont envoyés toutes les deux Mike Newton mais ne le dit pas, ça pourrait faire tache. Tanya ? Elle a déjà couché avec la moitié des mecs du cercle. _

_- Je ne suis pas comme elle. _

_- Je le sais, je dis juste que si toi, tu as trouvé le bon, quand tu seras prête, n'hésite pas. Ne te laisse pas dicter ce que tu dois faire. Une fois 18 ans, tu pourras choisir entre la vie dans le cercle et la vie en dehors. _

_- Mes parents ne seront pas d'accord si je choisis de ne pas être dans le cercle. _

_- C'est ce que toi tu veux, j'ai 18 ans dans 4 mois et je ne vais pas aller dans le cercle. Si j'ai la chance d'être toujours avec Jasper, on va prendre un appartement et vivre comme un couple normal. _

Je m'endormis en repensant à tout ça. Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, je devrais peut-être essayer avec Edward. Une fois sa dette payé, rien ne l'empêchait d'être avec moi et une fois que j'aurais 18 ans, rien ne m'empêchait de prendre une maison avec Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mercredi 24 août. **

_- J'y vais, criai-je._

Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un m'avait entendu mais j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward dans vingt minutes et j'étais un peu en retard. Maintenant que je savais où il habitait, enfin, où il dormait, on pouvait se voir là bas et si jamais mes parents l'apprenaient, je pouvais toujours dire que j'aidais les SDF bénévolement, ma mère adorait faire ce genre de trucs pour se faire bien voir.

- _Isabella ?_

_- Oui papa_

_- Tu vas où comme ça ?_

_- J'ai rendez-vous avec Emmett au parc, pourquoi ? _

_- Oh ! Je pensais pouvoir être un peu avec toi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une journée rien pour nous deux. _

_- Heu … et pourquoi pas samedi ? On pourrait aller au golf. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

- _C'est une excellente idée. _

_- Un samedi rien qu'avec mon père. Lui dis-je en souriant._

_- Allez file, Emmett t'attend. _

_- Merci papa._

Je me sentais très mal de lui avoir menti mais je devais retrouver Edward, il me manquait terriblement et la petite conversation que j'avais eu avec Alice m'avait laissé bon à réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas coucher avec lui mais c'était tellement facile de se laisser aller dans ses bras, il était toujours doux et gentil avec moi, il faisait toujours tout pour moi malgré ses pauvres moyens.

Je pris le taxi jusqu'au centre, j'envoyais un message à Emmett pour lui dire que j'allais chez Edward jusqu'à 17h30. Il me répondit qu'il était chez Rosalie. Je ne savais pas trop jusqu'à quand ça allait durer mais pour le moment, tout ce passer bien.

J'entrais dans le centre, Louise était là, elle rangeait quelques papiers. Quand elle me vit, elle afficha un sourire sincère.

_- Bonjour Louise !_

_- Bonjour Bella. _

_- Ça va aujourd'hui ?_

_- Moi oui mais Edward un peu moins. _

_- Ah bon pourquoi ? _

_- Il a su pour le loyer. Ma collègue lui avait dit que tout était arrangé. Il en a déduit que c'était toi. _

_- Aïe. _

_- Comme tu dis. _

_- Je vais m'arranger. _

Je courrai presque jusqu'à sa chambre où j'entendis un carton tomber par terre.

_- Ah putain. C'est pas vrai. _

Je soufflai et frappai à sa porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je voyais clairement qu'il était en colère.

_- Salut, dis-je doucement._

_- Salut, entre. _

Une fois à l'intérieur, je vis un grand carton à terre.

_- C'est quoi ? _

_- Un meuble. Pour les vêtements, Louise à demandé qu'on m'en donne un, mettre tout sur l'étagère c'est un peu la merde. _

_- C'est gentil de sa part. _

_- Ouais. _

Il fouilla dans sa poche et me sortit les 150$ que je lui avais laissé.

- _Ce n'est pas à moi. _

_- C'est pour t'aider._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Bella. Je ne suis pas encore à la rue. _

_- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais si jamais ..._

_- Si jamais quoi ? Hein ? Cria-t-il. _

J'avais reculé d'un pas.

_- On n'achète pas les gens Bella. Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de payer mon loyer ? Non. Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me donner cet argent ? Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. C'est toujours comme ça avec les riches, ils pensent qu'on a toujours besoin de leur argent, je m'en sors très bien tout seul. _

_- Ah oui je vois ça. Tu dois 3500$ à un mec pas très net et tu n'as plus que trois mois, tu devais 500$ pour ton loyer sinon tu étais à la rue, tu n'as que 200$ pour vivre et tu fais petits boulots sur petits boulots. Alors non, tu ne m'as demandé Edward mais hors de question que je te vois trimer tous les jours pour une histoire d'argent alors que moi, je peux t'aider. C'est pas une honte de demander de l'aide quand même, je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, ça reste entre nous. On sort ensemble non ? Je peux bien t'aider un peu. _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, reprend ça et je te rembourserais tes 500$._

_- Et comment tu feras pour Aro ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Au pire je me ferais tuer, qu'est-ce que ça changerais hein ? _

Ma main était partit toute seule et je me sentis directement coupable lorsque je vis ses yeux, ils n'étaient plus pleins de colère, non, ils étaient plutôt perdus. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je repris mon sac par terre.

- _Tu as raison Edward, tu n'es pas très doué pour parler aux filles. Si tu n'as pas encore compris que moi, je tenais à toi, tu es vraiment aveugle. _

Je sortis de sa chambre en claquant la porte et partis en courant. Je pleurais jusqu'au parc et me laisser aller dans l'herbe. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Je sais que je m'attache trop vite aux gens et que je suis naïve mais tout de même. Je me sentais blessée, ça voulait vraiment dire que je ne comptais pas pour lui.

Comment je ferais sans lui ? S'il mourrait, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. J'avais tout pour qu'il sorte enfin de tout ça et lui, il faisait comme si, je n'étais pas là.

_- Bella ? _

Je relevais ma tête et le vis. Il était essoufflé et soulagé apparemment de m'avoir retrouvé. Il haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Je m'en fous._

Je tirai sur l'herbe et pleurai à nouveau. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules mais je le repoussai.

_- Bella, je suis désolé._

_- Tu es un égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Comment je ferais moi, si tu mourrais hein ? _

_- Je disais ça comme ça, je vais trouver une solution. _

_- Ne dis jamais plus ça. _

_- Je tiens à toi aussi, me dit-il. _

Je le regardai enfin. Il regarda ailleurs et paraissait gêné d'avoir dit ça.

_- Je sais que ça fait que deux mois qu'on se connait, mais … enfin … on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble non ? Dis-je _

Je devais surement être rouge pivoine de lui demander ça mais je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de conversation.

-_ Oui, on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble, me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin._

Il se pencha un peu et me donna un baiser sur la joue. Je rougis un peu et ça le fit sourire. Il prit ma main et vint se mettre derrière moi, je sentis directement la chaleur de son corps contre mon dos, il mit mes cheveux sur le coté et me donna un petit baiser dans le cou.

-_ Tu me laisseras pas tomber hein ? Dis-je._

Je me sentais vraiment débile de lui demander ça, je me sentais comme une petite fille qui a peur d'être seule dans le noir qui demande à sa maman de lui tenir compagnie.

- _Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je serais là. _

_- J'ai peur Edward. _

_- Peur de quoi ?_

_- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé par mes parents mais je ne veux pas me cacher. _

_- On ne se cache pas là. _

_- Mes parents me croient avec Emmett. _

_- Il sort encore avec Rosalie ?_

- _Oui c'est l'amour fou. Lui dis-je._

Je jouai avec ses mains et caressai ses bras pendant que lui, m'embrassait dans le cou, me procurant des petits papillons dans le bas ventre et une douce chaleur à mon entrejambe. Il remonta doucement vers mon oreille. Il refit le parcours plusieurs fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

- _Tu sens bon. Tu sens la vanille et tes cheveux la fraise. _

_- C'est une crème parfumée que je mets tous les matins. _

_- J'aime beaucoup. _

Je posai mon front contre sa joue puis lui donnai un baiser, il tourna la tête et m'embrassa tendrement, sa main se posa sur ma nuque et il passa juste sa langue sur ma lèvre. J'approfondis le baiser et passai également ma main sur sa nuque. Il caressa mon ventre doucement et je gémis de bien être. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

- _Tiens tiens mais c'est notre petite Isabella Swan. _

On s'arrêta net et je regardai qui avait bien pu nous interrompre dans un moment pareil. Tanya. MERDE.

- _Oh, bonjour Tanya. Dis-je._

_- Je pensais que tu sortais avec ce cher Emmett_.

Je ne dis rien et baissai la tête, en fait cette fille me faisait un peu peur. Edward a du le remarquer car il nous leva tous les deux et posa une main possessive sur ma fesse. Même si j'étais incroyablement gênée, j'adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- _Salut, je m'appelle Edward. _

_- Et moi c'est Tanya. _

Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et le regardait comme une sucrerie qu'elle allait bientôt manger.

- _Alors tu n'es pas avec Emmett ?_

_- Comme tu vois, dit Edward._

_- Euh … j'ai oublié votre nom. _

_- Edward._

_- Votre nom de famille. _

_- Je ne l'ai pas donné. _

_- Hum._

Je relevai enfin la tête et vis qu'Edward était tout à fait à l'aise de la situation. Faisons le bilan. Tanya Deneli, la plus grande garce de toutes les filles du cercle, parents riches et aussi hautains qu'elle, elle s'est tapé tous les mecs les plus en vue du moment et adore l'argent, les scoops et bien sûr, pourrir la vie des autres.

-_ Bon, on va y aller nous, dis-je. _

_- Ouais. J'ai la dalle, me dit Edward._

_- Tu transmettras le bonjour à tes parents Isabella. _

_- Ce sera fait. _

_- Oh fait, ils sont au courant bien sûr que tu sors avec un pommé ? _

Comme une seule personne avec Edward, on fit demi-tour sauf qu'Edward abhorrait un petit sourire en coin et moi pas du tout.

-_ Tu te prends pour qui de l'insulter, dis-je._

_- Oh s'il te plait. Il n'est pas du cercle, je l'aurais remarqué et il me dit vaguement quelque chose … ah oui … le serveur au vernissage. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triomphant. _

_- Ça doit être dur non ? dit Edward._

_- De quoi ? _

_- De jouer la sale garce tout le temps. A moins que tu ne le fais pas exprès. _

_- Comment oses-tu ?_

_- Sauf que les filles comme toi, y en a partout, tu crois que tu es unique ? Surement pas, des Barbie siliconées qui bouffe presque rien pour paraitre mince, y en a des milliers. Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que Bella ne sort pas avec un de tes riches connards hein ? _

_- Edward, on y va. Lui dis-je_

Il allait un peu trop loin, si elle en parlait à son père, il risquait de ne plus rien trouver comme boulot et son père peut lui foutre la merde rien qu'en claquant des doigts. C'était le plus grand avocat de New York.

-_ Tu es tombé bien bas Bella. _

_- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Tanya. Lui dis-je._

_- Il n'est pas de notre monde. _

_- Je le prends comme un compliment, dit Edward._

Une fois Tanya partie, il desserra les poings.

_- Ben merci pour moi, lui dis-je._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Que tu le prends comme un compliment. _

_- Tu n'es pas comme elle. Tu es bien mieux. _

Il m'embrassa avec force avant de prendre ma main et on entra à sa chambre. Il me restait encore 2 heures avant de rentrer. Une fois dans sa chambre, je retirai mes chaussures et m'allongeai sur le lit. Edward me regarda et me sourit.

-_ Quoi ? _

_- Tu es très belle._

Je rougis et baissai les yeux.

_- C'est ça. _

Il retira ses chaussures et vint se mettre près de moi, un lit d'une personne n'était pas vraiment génial lorsqu'on était deux. Quoi que, on pouvait se coller l'un à l'autre et j'adorais qu'Edward soit près de moi.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ? Me dit-il. _

_- J'ai cours de piano et dessin et ma mère va surement me demander de faire un tour avec elle. _

_- Et samedi ? _

_- J'ai golf avec mon père, il trouve qu'on ne se voit plus beaucoup. _

_- Du golf, waw, c'est bien un truc de riche ça. _

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? _

_- Non. Toi oui ?_

_- Oui, je suis assez douée en fait. _

_- Moi je bosse dimanche, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot et je commence justement dimanche. _

_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Dis-je._

_- Oh ce n'est pas si top que ça. _

_- C'est quoi ? _

_- Jardinier chez des vieux. Des riches, tous les matins, de 6h30 à 12h30. Je suis payé à 9$ de l'heure. C'est toujours ça de pris. _

_- Ça fait 54$ la journée, tu travailles tous les jours ? _

_- Sauf le samedi. _

_- Plus tes petits boulots en tant que serveur c'est bien. _

_- J'aimerais bien bosser dans un bar ou quoi. _

_- On va chercher. _

_- J'ai déjà fait tout les bars de la ville. _

_- Mais pas les branchés. Alice connait pleins de monde. _

_- Je veux trouver tout seul. _

_- Quelle tête de mule. _

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue. « **Laisse-le commencer, tu verras ça viendra tout seul** » m'avait dit Alice. Il m'embrassa d'abord tendrement mais une fois que je caressais son dos, notre baiser devint plus langoureux, sa langue caressait la mienne pendant que son corps bougea doucement. Peu à peu, il fut entre mes cuisses.

Je lui soulevai un peu son t-shirt et caressai son dos avec envie, je pouvais sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts, sa peau si douce et quelques cicatrices. Je n'y fis pas trop attention et lui retirai son t-shirt. Il embrassa ma mâchoire et descendit doucement vers mon cou, sa main caressait mes cheveux pendant que l'autre parcourait mon ventre et mon côté.

Mon corps était de plus en plus chaud et pour la première fois, je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre, ça me faisait du bien lorsque le bassin d'Edward appuyait contre mon intimité et je recherchai encore plus ce contact.

_- Bella !_

_- Hum ?_

_- Je ne vais pas tenir si on continue. _

Je voyais ses yeux remplis de désir et j'étais assez fière de savoir que c'était uniquement moi qui lui faisait cet effet.

- _On n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour, lui dis-je doucement. _

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin puis la tristesse passa sur son visage.

- _Non mais … je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi. _

_- Et pourquoi j'aurais des problèmes ? _

_- L'autre dingue a raison tu sais. On n'est pas du même monde. _

_- Je ne veux pas d'un autre Edward. Ça sert à quoi de garder sa virginité jusqu'au mariage hein ? Je ne suis pas prête pour faire l'amour mais … mais on peut faire … enfin … tu vois. _

Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Il me sourit et embrassa mes deux joues.

_- J'aime quand tu rougis. C'est très sexy. _

_- Moi je n'aime pas. _

_- Tu es sûre que tu veux aller plus loin ? Je veux dire … avec moi ? _

_- Oui mais … heu... _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je n'ai jamais rien fait … enfin tu es le premier et je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais être à la hauteur … tu a l'air tellement plus à l'aise que moi. Ça me fait un peu peur. _

_- Regarde-moi Bella. _

Je le regardai et ne vis que de la tendresse. Il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres puis m'embrassa rapidement.

-_ Je ne te ferais jamais de mal et je ne ferais jamais rien contre ton gré. _

_- Je sais. _

Nous fûmes interrompus par Emmett, il allait passer me prendre car ma mère avait appelé et elle voulait nous voir.

- _C'est Tanya ? Demanda Edward._

_- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle aurait trop peur que ses parents soient au courant de ses petites aventures avec son professeur de dessin. _

Je l'embrassai langoureusement et remis mes vêtements en place. Emmett m'attendait à quelques mètres de là, il n'avait pas vu d'où je sortais. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça pour le moment.

_- Je t'appelle. Me dit Edward._

_- Tu as intérêt !_

**Encore un chapitre de fait … j'espère que vous avez aimé … a bientôt **


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois entrée chez moi, ma mère m'attendait à la table de la cuisine avec une feuille. Elle buvait tranquillement son thé. Je me demandai vraiment pourquoi ma mère voulait me parler. Elle ne savait rien pour Edward car si elle le savait, elle serait venue me chercher elle-même et n'aurait pas demandé à Emmett de me reconduire à la maison.

_- Maman ?_

_- Oh! Isabella, enfin. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je m'assis en face d'elle et elle me tendit la feuille. C'était la banque.

- _Chaque mois, nous recevons une feuille de la banque avec le détail de tes dépenses._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Il y a des retraits que je comprends, tels que le spa, les boutiques de vêtements ou encore la librairie mais il y a deux choses que je ne comprends pas Isabella. _

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil, à mon relevé. On voyait clairement tout ce que j'avais fais.

_- 300$ dans une pharmacie et 750$ pour un centre de SDF. Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plaît ?_

Je regardai ma mère. Devrais-je tout lui dire ? Elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre que je sortais en secret avec un garçon qui n'avait rien pour vivre.

_- Je travaille dans un centre pour SDF bénévolement et j'ai fais un don._

_- Et les 300$ ?_

– _Il avait besoin de fourniture médicale, j'ai payé avec ma carte. _

– _Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?_

_- Je ne savais pas trop ce que vous alliez dire. _

_- C'est très bien d'avoir une activité en dehors du cercle et des cours. _

_- Je sais mais ... je suis désolée. _

Ma mère me croyait qu'à moitié, je le voyais bien. Mais si elle me soupçonnait déjà, qu'allait-elle dire d'une dépense de 3500$ ? J'avais l'intention demain de les retirer pour que Jasper les donne à Aro. Je voulais aider Edward et même s'il allait probablement m'insulter ou encore rompre avec moi, au moins, il serait en vie.

– _Maman ?_

– _Oui ? _

_- Je dois aider quelqu'un. Lui dis-je. _

Elle but une gorgée de son thé.

– _Qui ça ?_

– _Un garçon au centre. Il est très gentil. _

– _Quel genre d'aide ?_

– _Il a des ennuis et il a besoin d'argent. _

– _C'est lui qui t'en a demandé. _

– _Non ... Oh ! Non ! Lui dis-je en rigolant. _

C'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je demandais ça à ma mère mais c'était la seule personne en qui j'avais vraiment confiance. Mon père ferait une enquête et il en parlerait à tout le monde. Alors que ma mère garderait ça pour elle.

– _Combien ?_

– _3500$._

– _C'est beaucoup pour une personne que tu connais à peine. _

– _Je sais mais ... il me remboursera, j'en suis sûre. _

– _Depuis quand parles-tu avec ce genre de personne ? _

– _Et pourquoi pas ? Dois-je toujours fréquenter des personnes du cercle ?_

Elle me regarda sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi tout à coup, je voulais connaître d'autres personnes. C'était pourtant clair. Je voulais vivre autre chose, connaitre d'autres personnes que ma famille, voir d'autres choses que les soirées chics et je voulais faire tout ça avec Edward. Lui seul pouvait me faire cet effet.

– _Bien, tu peux prendre cet argent pour aider cette personne._

– _Tu ne diras rien à papa ?_

– _Isabella ..._

_- S'il te plait. Je t'ai fait confiance en t'en parlant alors fais ça pour moi, s'il te plait. _

Elle se leva et mit sa tasse dans le lave vaisselle.

– _Et ce garçon, comment est-il ? Tu pourrais peut-être l'inviter à dîner._

– _Quoi ? Dis-je un peu soupçonneuse que ma mère s'intéresse à ce genre de personne. _

– _C'est l'un de tes amis non ?_

– _Oui mais il ... il vit au centre maman. _

_- Il est SDF, oui j'avais compris. Me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _

– _Je lui demanderais s'il veut bien venir dîner à la maison._

– _Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain ?_

– _D'accord. Je lui en parlerais avant, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va en dire. _

Je me levai et fis pour partir mais ma mère m'appela.

– _Oui ?_

– _Tu as changée..._

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Après quelques secondes où elle vit que je ne disais rien, elle continua.

– _Sors-tu avec Emmett ?_

– _C'est un bon ami. _

_- Je vois et ce garçon au centre ?_

Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas dire qu'il était un simple ami, ça ferait du mal à Edward et il se sentirait blessé, mais je ne voulais pas dire à ma mère qu'il était bien plus que ça pour moi.

_- Ton silence me dit tout ce que je voulais savoir._

_- Il n'est peut-être pas ... riche ou influent dans cette ville mais il est bien mieux que les autres garçons, maman. Il est très gentil et on parle beaucoup, il ... il me rend heureuse. J'ai 17 ans et ... je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est avec lui que je veux être ? C'est comme ça. _

_- Et vous n'avez quand même pas ... heu ... tu as 17 ans maintenant et c'est un garçon comme les autres après tout. _

_- Non, on a rien fait maman. Je le connais depuis pas si longtemps que ça mais je sais que si ... si jamais ça devait se produire, qu'il serait absolument parfait. Je pense qu'il ressent ce que je ressens pour lui. _

Je n'avais jamais autant parlé à ma mère de toute ma vie. Elle me regarda et me sourit.

_- Dans ce cas, invite-le à dîner, disons samedi prochain._

_- Tu ... tu ne diras rien à papa hein ? _

_- Je lui dirais que tu t'es fait un ami et qu'il vient manger samedi soir. _

_- Merci ! _

_- Ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. Me dit-elle._

Avant que je ne pus demander ou dire quelque chose d'autre, elle quitta la cuisine et je crus voir un petit air de nostalgie passer sur son visage.

**Jeudi 25 août. **

_- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Me demanda Jasper._

_- Oui ! _

J'entrai dans la banque avec Alice, celle-ci me fit un sourire rassurant. J'avais rendez-vous avec le banquier de mes parents, suite à ma demande de retrait d'une grosse somme en liquides.

– _Bonjour Isabella !_

– _Bonjour monsieur Luet !_

– _Tu es sûre que tu veux tout cet argent en liquide ?_

– _Oui._

– _Ta mère m'a donné son feu vert. _

Soulagée de l'avoir de mon côté, il me passa un stylo ainsi qu'une feuille. Je signai et il me donna un sac avec l'argent dedans.

– _3500$._

– _Merci._

– _Mais de rien._

Tout avait été rapide, on ressortit de la banque et mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Puis, je confiai l'argent à Jasper.

_- J'y vais directement._

_- Merci. _

_- Je reviens dans 2 heures. Attendez-moi chez Edward._

– _Euh… Il ne sait pas que je paye pour lui. Lui dis-je, un peu penaude._

_- Alors il est temps que tu ailles lui dire. _

Il partit dans le premier taxi qu'il vit, nous laissant là, toutes les deux sur le trottoir, en face de la banque.

– _En espérant, qu'après ça, il n'aura plus de problèmes._

– _Allez viens, on va chez Edward. Il vit où ? Me demanda Alice._

– _Suis-moi._

On se dirigea vers le centre et nous passâmes devant des boutiques. Je m'arrêtai. en face d'une librairie, Edward adorait lire.

_- On entre ?_

– _Tu as déjà assez de bouquins non ?_

– _C'est pour Edward. _

Lorsqu'il avait été dans la salle de bain, j'avais vu une liste de livres qu'il voulait lire, et j'avais mémorisé trois titres.

Il voulait lire « _Hamlet_ » de Shakespeare. Charles Dicken « _temps difficiles_ » et _« l'Assommoir_ » d'Emile Zola.

J'en trouvai deux sur les trois mais le libraire me promit de le commander.

_- Il sera là dans deux semaines._

_- Je reviendrais. Merci._

Une fois devant le centre, je me figeai. J'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction. Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras.

_- Il va crier._

_- Oui surement mais ce n'est rien, au moins il n'aura plus de problème avec Aro. Essaya-t-elle de me rassurer._

On entra, et je remarquai qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude. Certaines personnes mangeaient et d'autres parlaient ensemble.

_- Bonjour Bella !_

Je me retournai et souris.

_- Bonjour Louise !_

_- Tu viens voir Edward ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Il n'est pas là._

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Il est partit il y a 2 heures déjà mais il ne va surement plus tarder. _

_- Oh d'accord. Louise, je te présente Alice, ma meilleure amie._

_- Enchantée._

_- De même, dit Alice. _

On s'installa à une table et on attendit 5 minutes ... 10 minutes ... 40 minutes ... une heure avant qu'Edward pointe le bout de son nez ... en sang. On se leva et je courrai vers Edward.

_- Edward? Criais-je, désemparée par son état._

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

_- Salut, dit-il._

_- Salut ! _

_- Bonjour Alice ! _

_- Salut !_

Je regardais son visage, il avait le nez en sang et il avait la lèvre enflée. Au moins maintenant, tout ça allait se terminer. On entra dans sa chambre, Alice s'installa sur une chaise pendant que je le suivais dans la salle de bain. Il retira son t-shirt, je me sentis rougir.

– _Ça va ? On devait se voir ?_

– _Heu ... non mais ... je vais nettoyer ça, assieds-toi. _

Il s'assit sur les toilettes et je préparai tout ce qu'il fallait.

_- Jolie robe._

_- Merci !_

Je passai le gant délicatement sur sa figure, il grimaça et ferma les yeux.

– _C'est encore les gars d'Aro ?_

– _Ouais mais avant d'aller plus loin, il a reçu un appel et ils ont arrêtés. _

– _Oh !_

Une fois propre, je caressai le plus délicatement possible du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Je posai doucement les lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste puis me reculai.

_- Et que me vaut cette visite ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

_- Heu ... une heure._

– _Bella !_

– _Tu es libre samedi prochain ? Au soir ? Le coupais-je._

_- Heu ... oui. Je ne sais pas si je vais devoir travailler, je cherche encore. _

_- Ma mère t'invite à manger samedi. _

Il fronça les sourcils et voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait apparemment. Au bout d'un moment, il retrouva la parole.

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Je lui ai parlé de toi._

– _Et tu as dis quoi ? _

_- Que je voyais quelqu'un. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux. _

_- Et ?_

_- Et elle l'a plutôt bien pris, ça m'étonne mais elle aimerait te rencontrer. _

_- Tu es sûre qu'elle sait pour nous deux ? _

_- Oui. _

Il se leva et releva mon visage. Je fus directement noyée dans ses yeux et son corps m'attirait à nouveau comme un aimant.

_- Alors ?_

_- Ok. _

– _Cool ! _

– _Et ton père ? _

_- Heu ... pour lui ça sera un peu plus difficile ... il pensera que tu es un simple ami. _

_- Je vois. _

_- Avec les pères c'est toujours plus difficile et demain je dois faire du golf avec lui, je lui en parlerais. Tentai-je de lui expliquer._

_- Si tu veux. _

Mon regard se posa sur son torse nu et ses abdos si bien dessinés. Je passai juste ma main dessus jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il posa sa joue sur ma tempe puis descendit doucement, ses lèvres commencèrent à butiner mes joues, ma mâchoire puis enfin, ma bouche. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Je laissai mes mains descendre vers ses fesses quand ...

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais Jasper est là._

_- Jasper ? Dit Edward, étonné._

Alice me regarda puis repartit dans la chambre. Edward me prit la main et la suivit mais je tirai sur son bras pour le retenir et soufflai un grand coup. L'heure de la révélation avait sonné.

_- Quoi ?_

Je fermai la porte en faisant signe à Alice et Jasper d'attendre deux minutes.

_- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Edward._

J'ouvris mon sac et lui donnai les deux livres que je lui avais achetés. Première étape et la plus facile.

– _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je dépense mon argent pour toi car tu penses que j'ai pitié ou un truc comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je n'ai jamais pu faire de cadeau ou aider les gens avant et vu que tu es quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie, je trouve ça normal de t'offrir des trucs ou t'aider._

– _J'allais dire merci. Me dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tu aimes ? _

_- Oui, je voulais les lire en plus. _

_- Oui je sais j'ai vu une liste sur ta table. _

Il me caressa la joue et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, le stress ou le fait qu'il allait surement crier ou rompre avec moi, je me mis à pleurer.

_- Eh! Ça ne va pas ? Si c'est pour les livres, ..._

_- Non ce n'est pas pour les livres. _

_- Bella ?_

_- Jasper revient de chez Aro. _

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Il fit pour sortir mais je me mis devant la porte, l'arrêtant une seconde fois. Je regardai mes chaussures, n'osant pas le regarder. C'était le moment tant redouté.

_- J'ai payé ta dette. Lui dis-je._

Il souffla et recula d'un pas.

_- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

Il fallait que je l'avoue. Il allait sûrement piquer une crise de nerf mais je l'avais fait pour lui. Parce que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui et que cette peur qu'il puisse mourir à cause d'un problème d'argent me faisait peur et m'angoissait un peu plus chaque jour.

_- Parce que je t' ... Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs, parce que je ne veux pas être séparé toi et que je ne veux plus te voir en sang comme aujourd'hui ... Parce que je t'aime Edward._

J'avais dit la dernière phrase tellement doucement que je ne pensais pas qu'il l'ait entendu. Je relevai la tête et osai enfin le regarder. Il serrait la mâchoire et avait posé ses mains sur le petit lavabo. Je voyais son visage grâce au miroir devant lui.

_- Je te rembourserais._

_- D'accord, lui dis-je._

_- Tu n'aurais pas du._

Avant qu'il ne dise un truc du genre « **c'est fini Bella** », je sortis de la salle de bain. Alice m'attendait avec Jasper.

- _Alors ? Dit-elle_

Je haussai les épaules et me tournai vers Jasper.

_- Ça c'est bien passé ?_

_- Oui, sa dette est payée. Il n'aura plus de problème. _

_- Merci Jasper. _

_- De rien. _

Ils regardèrent tous les deux derrière moi, signe qu' Edward était sorti de la salle de bain. Je n'osai pas me retourner.

_- Je peux parler avec Bella ? Dit-il._

_- Bien sûr. Dit Jasper. J'ai promis à Alice qu'on ira manger une gaufre. _

_- N'oublie pas le chocolat, lui dis-je _

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Je posai mon sac par terre et ainsi que mon manteau sur la chaise. Je me retournai, Edward avait mis un t-shirt noir. Il était toujours aussi sexy.

_- Tu aurais du m'en parler._

_- Tu aurais dit « non ». _

Il s'assit sur le lit et j'avais peut-être l'air d'une désespérée mais je vins me mettre à coté de lui et lui pris la main. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

_- Je te rembourserai._

_-Tu as le temps. _

_- Merci. _

Je caressai juste son visage, il n'y avait pas de merci qui tienne, c'était tout à fait normal. Je devais faire ça pour lui. J'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai. Et même s'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait également, j'attendrai. Je savais que ce n'était pas trop son truc de parler de ses sentiments et j'avais peut-être été trop vite mais sur le moment, je l'avais dit avec tellement de facilité. C'était tellement sincère.

Peu à peu, il m'allongea sur son lit et vint se mettre près de moi, on s'embrassait un peu plus langoureusement que tout à l'heure. Ça me faisait toujours bizarre qu'un garçon comme lui puisse embrasser ou toucher quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'avais aucune expérience. Je retirai mes chaussures et les jetai par terre. Il caressa ma joue puis descendit doucement sur mon ventre, effleurant ma poitrine du bout des doigts ...

* * *

**Villllaaa ... une bonne chose de faite :) a bientôt merci pour vos commentaires :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**14h00 dans la chambre d'Edward**

Peu à peu, il m'allongea sur son lit et vint se mettre près de moi, on s'embrassait un peu plus langoureusement que tout à l'heure. Ça me faisait toujours bizarre qu'un garçon comme lui puisse embrasser ou toucher quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'avais aucune expérience. Je retirai mes chaussures et les jetai par terre. Il caressa ma joue puis descendit doucement sur mon ventre, effleurant ma poitrine du bout des doigts ...

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux, il laissa sa main sur mon ventre et fit des petits cercles dessus. J'avais toujours aussi peur d'aller plus loin avec lui, pourtant, dès qu'il me touchait, mon corps tout entier le réclamait.

Voyant que je ne parlais pas, il dut saisir le message. Il me sourit et retira son t-shirt, il le jeta par terre ainsi que ses chaussures.

_- On va y aller doucement ok ? Tu as le temps ?_

_- Je dois rentrer à 18h00._

_- Si tu te sens gênée ou que tu n'aimes pas, dis-le moi. _

_- Tu ... tu vas ... tu vas faire quoi ? _

Je bégayai comme une gamine, en même temps, c'était ce que j'étais. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu. J'étais un peu en colère contre mes parents de toujours m'avoir protégé et enfermé chez moi pour que je ne sois pas une fille « **dévergondée** » comme ma mère aimait les appeler.

_- Te faire plaisir. On va y aller par étape ok ? Excuse-moi d'avance si j'ai l'air un peu ... enfin je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'être si ... tendre avec une fille._

Je passai juste ma main sur son visage et approchai celui-ci du mien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur extrême avant de descendre doucement sur ma joue puis dans mon cou.

Ma bouche devenait sèche et mon cœur battait un peu plus vite. Je fourrageai dans ses cheveux et le fis remonter sur ma bouche. Il m'embrassa, d'abord tendrement puis le baiser devint langoureux. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur ma hanche puis sur ma cuisse.

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi mais il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans cette pièce. Il recula un peu pour reprendre son souffle mais garda son front contre le mien. Je descendis mes mains dans son dos pendant qu'une des siennes glissa sous ma robe et se posa sur le haut de ma cuisse. Je fermai les yeux pour ressentir encore plus la douceur de ses mains.

Je fis glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe et lui laissas le loisir de me la retirer. On n'allait pas rester comme ça pendant des heures. J'avais confiance en lui et je voulais être plus proche de son corps.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe et me la retira. J'avais un petit corset pour ne pas avoir la trace des brettelles de soutien gorge et une petite culotte mauve en dentelle. Depuis que j'avais fait les boutiques de lingerie, j'étais devenue une accroc aux petits ensembles en dentelle.

_- Tu es magnifique. Me dit-il en effleurant la dentelle du corset._

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il descendit sa main doucement sur mon ventre puis sur mon sous-vêtement, il ne touchait pas mon intimité mais restant à la limite. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je découvris une nouvelle sensation dans mon bas-ventre.

Il se pencha doucement et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine, à la limite de mon corset, en bougeant un peu, il vint se placer entre mes cuisses, que j'ouvris afin qu'il ait de la place. Il se mit sur ses avant-bras puis fit glisser la fermeture éclair de mon sous-vêtement. Je respirai à nouveau plus vite, personne ne m'avait jamais vu si... nue.

_- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?_

_- Non. _

Il le retira et je vis une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait peut-être pas ce qu'il voyait. Je n'avais pas été très gâtée par la nature. Je ne pus y réfléchir plus car son torse toucha mes seins et sa tête vint se caler dans mon cou. Il m'embrassa doucement pendant que je lui caressai le dos et les épaules. Il fit des petits mouvements et de par la proximité de nos bustes, mes tétons devinrent plus durs à ce contact.

_- Ne sois pas gênée Bella._

_- C'est juste que ... je ressens des choses que je ... que je n'ai jamais ressenti Edward. _

Il recula un peu et amena une de ses mains vers ma poitrine. Il caressa mon téton doucement. Mon corps fut prit de millier petits frissons et il sourit.

_- Au moins, je te fais de l'effet._

_- Tu en doutais ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? _

Il mit son visage à la hauteur de ma poitrine et embrassa mon sein tendrement. Arrivé à mon téton, je le vis sortir sa langue et passer un petit coup dessus. Il prit en coupe mon autre sein et commença une délicieuse caresse.

_- J'aime bien._

Je le sentis sourire sur mon sein puis remonter jusqu'à mon visage. Sa main droite glissa doucement sur ma hanche, pour la caresser tendrement et il se remit sur le coté afin d'avoir une vue complète sur mon corps. Il effleura mon sous-vêtement et mon intimité également. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais arrêté de respirer et le regardai dans les yeux.

J'étais vraiment naïve dans ce genre de chose, je n'avais jamais rien expérimenté, même par moi-même. Ce qui m'avait valu des cris d'Alice et un « Oh mon dieu » de sa part. C'était une sensation bizarre, j'étais trempée rien qu'avec son toucher. Alice m'avait bien expliqué que c'était tout à fait normal.

Edward caressa l'intérieur de ma cuisse et passa juste son pouce sur mon intimité. Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne avoir la honte de ma vie en gémissent rien qu'à ce toucher. Il toucha mon bas-ventre et passa juste le bout de ses doigts dans ma culotte.

_- Je te ferais pas de mal, me dit-il._

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et il glissa encore un peu plus sa main à l'intérieur. Là, je m'entendis gémir et le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres. Il était fier de lui. Alice m'avait dit qu'un homme avait un égo surdimensionné et qu'il fallait toujours qu'il soit au top pour que lui-même le soit.

Je sentis son doigt glisser sur ma fente et dieu que c'était bon. Il toucha mon entrée puis remonta sur mon clitoris. Je m'arrêtai de l'embrasser mais le gardai près de moi. Mon bassin bougeait tout seul et mes pieds caressaient la couverture sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit.

- _Hummm..._

Il tourna autour de mon clitoris puis appuya dessus. Mes mains partirent à l'assaut de son corps et je l'embrassai comme une furie. Je me cambrai contre lui et doucement, il entra un premier doigt en moi. C'était un peu gênant au début mais très vite, je m'habituai et réclamai un mouvement, ce qu'il fit directement, d'abord lent puis plus rapide. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait le marathon tellement je respirais vite et avec le baiser qu'Edward me donnait, ça n'arrangeait rien.

_- Edw ... Edward..._

Il sortit son doigt et le fit glisser à nouveau sur mon clitoris. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu autant de ma vie. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt et comme avant, il me laissa quelques secondes pour m'y habituer avant de bouger.

Il se pencha un peu et lécha mon téton avec envie. Je lui griffai un peu le dos puis fourrageai dans ses cheveux, réclament silencieusement encore plus de contact ... Puis mon cœur s'emballa, mes gémissements sortirent de ma bouche sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

Il allait très vite et caressait mon clitoris de temps en temps en faisant des petits cercles rapides dessus. Une vague de plaisir me fit presque crier son prénom et mon corps se tendit contre le sien avant de se détendre complètement.

J'avais encore les yeux fermés quand je sentis les lèvres d'Edward parsemer mon cou. Il retira ses doigts et vint se remettre entre mes jambes, qui au passage étaient complètement molles.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Hum hum…_

J'ouvris les yeux et lui caressai le torse.

_- Merci, lui dis-je._

J'étais sûrement rouge comme une tomate mais c'était le premier qui me touchait et c'était le premier avec qui j'avais eu autant de plaisir. Il m'avait vraiment fait du bien avec ses doigts.

_- Mais de rien._

Je lui caressai son visage et il nous fit retourner. Je me retrouvai alors sur lui. Je me figeai un instant en sentant une bosse au niveau de son intimité. J'étais assez contente de lui faire de l'effet mais je m'en voulais de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour le soulager.

Il se redressa et se mit en position assise. Je crochetai mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou.

_- Faudra que tu m'apprennes Edward, lui dis-je doucement._

_- On a le temps. _

_- Tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça._

_- Alors montre-moi. Lui dis-je contre ses lèvres. _

Il me donna un baiser digne de ce nom et me colla à son torse, tout en me caressant le dos tendrement. Puis, il me souleva, m'entraînant avec lui. Je poussai un petit cri aigu et il se mit à rire.

_- Tu m'emmènes où comme ça ?_

_- Dans la douche. _

_- Maintenant ? _

_- Hum hum... _

Il ferma la porte de sa salle de bain et me remit sur mes pieds. J'avais une telle envie de lui que je lui sautai presque dessus et l'embrassai dans le cou, tout en lui caressant le torse. Je descendis toujours un peu plus bas, jusqu'à la bordure de ses vêtements. Je déboutonnai son pantalon. J'étais un peu tendue mais le besoin d'être près de lui prenait le dessus. Je lui retirai son boxer, non sans avoir retenu ma respiration. Il se retrouva, nu, en face de moi. À son tour, il fit glisser doucement mon dernier sous-vêtement et nous fit entrer dans la douche.

Je posai enfin mes yeux sur son sexe. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de comparable donc je ne serais dire s'il était grand ou pas mais vu d'ici, je trouvais ça énorme.

Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, il me retourna et mouilla mes cheveux. Il les lava avec douceur. Au passage et mit un peu de mousse sur mes seins, ce qui lui permit de les caresser au passage, avant de me rincer ... Je fis de même pour lui. Une fois ses cheveux savonnés, mes mains descendirent lentement sur son torse et je traçai du bout des doigts ses abdos et descendis encore un peu.

Je passai juste mon index sur son sexe. C'était doux et je n'aurais jamais imaginé aimé ça. Edward posa sa main sur la mienne et l'enroula autour de son sexe. Il gémit doucement puis commença à faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

_- Bella..._

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et augmenta le rythme. Je compris vite ce qu'il fallait faire et raffermis un peu ma prise. Il gémit doucement à mon oreille et me lâcha la main, pour venir caresser mon corps. Alice m'avait dit que le gland était très sensible, je passai juste mon pouce dessus.

Il soupira et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre et approfondis le baiser tout en le masturbant plus vite. Il serra ma hanche et posa son front sur le mien. Après quelques minutes, je ne serais dire combien, il gémit mon prénom et je sentis quelque chose de tiède sur mon ventre.

_- Désolé, dit-il après quelques secondes._

_- C'est rien. _

Ça partit vite avec l'eau et il m'embrassa langoureusement. J'étais contente de lui avoir fait du bien.

_- La prochaine fois, ce sera mieux, lui dis-je._

_- C'était très bien._

On se lava mutuellement puis on se rhabilla. Tout en s'allongeant dans son lit, je me calai contre lui.

_- Tu penses que tes parents vont accepter ? Dit-il après un moment._

_- Ils devront bien, c'est toi que je veux. _

_- Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de type qu'ils aimeraient pour leur fille unique. _

_- Ma mère t'a invité, c'est que déjà elle t'accepte non ? _

_- Hum… _

_- Tout va bien se passer. _

Je rentrai chez moi vers 17h30 avec un grand sourire sur le visage. J'écrivais ma journée dans mon journal intime puis descendis pour être avec ma mère.

_- Tout va bien ? Dit-elle_

_- Oui pourquoi ? _

_- Tu souris tout le temps. _

_- Oh! J'ai passé une bonne journée._

_- Avec heu ... _

_- Edward. _

_- Il vient toujours samedi ? _

_- Oui, il vient. _

Ensuite, on parla un peu des cours et vers 19h00, mon père entra.

**Vendredi 26 août. **

Mon père réussit son coup, comme à chaque fois, étant un grand fan de golf. En le regardant jouer, je me disais à chaque fois que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui parler d'Edward mais à chaque fois que j'ouvris la bouche, aucun son ne sortait.

_- Bientôt la rentrée, me dit mon père._

_- Oui, c'est jeudi. _

_- C'est ta dernière année au collège. _

_- J'ai hâte d'être à l'université, lui dis-je._

_- Il faudra remplir les papiers. _

_- Oui. Maman a déjà réservé une chambre à l'internat. _

Le problème, c'était que je ne voulais plus aller à l'internat. Je voulais avoir un petit appartement et j'aurai bien voulu qu'Edward vienne avec moi. C'était à cinq heures de route et je n'allais pas revenir chaque week-end.

_- C'est à toi Isabella._

Je me positionnai convenablement puis pris mon courage à deux mains et me retournai pour faire face à mon père.

_- Tu es au courant qu'Edward vient manger à la maison demain ?_

_- Oui, c'est un de tes amis, un SDF non ? _

_- Il n'est pas SDF papa. Il loge là et paye un loyer, il travaille et il est très gentil._

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'il avait pris. Il disait SDF comme quelque chose de dégoutant.

_- Et il compte beaucoup pour moi papa._

_- Écoute Isabella, je suis content que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis mais ce n'est pas le genre de garçon que tu dois fréquenter. _

_- Il est très bien. _

_- Je n'en doute pas mais c'est un ami et ça restera comme ça, tu as encore un an au collège puis tu iras à l'université, tu feras tes cinq ans de droit pour devenir une brillante avocate. _

Et voilà, toujours le même discours, ma vie était programmée comme du papier à musique. Je n'avais même pas eu mon mot à dire.

Un jour, j'avais vu une brillante avocate et j'avais eu le malheur de dire à mon père « **c'est un métier fascinant** ». Il en avait déduit que je voulais être avocate. En fait, je veux être prof de littérature dans une université, je voulais donner des cours. Edward était au courant, il avait dit que c'était tout à fait moi. Il avait rajouté qu'il avait hâte de me voir avec une petite jupe serrée derrière un bureau. Il avait rigolé et il m'avait embrassé, lui, il me comprenait.

Cette journée fut un véritable échec. Mon père ne m'avait pas écouté et il ne m'avait jamais laissé en placer une. En plus, j'avais perdue et il m'avait dit que je devais faire plus d'effort.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre … le dîner avec les parents J**

**N'oubliez pas de voter pour moi sur le forum LOVELEMON (site sur mon profil) **

**Mon OS c'est : REVIENS MOI de Lou228**


	11. Chapter 11

**Samedi 27 août. **

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward de toute la journée. Il devait travailler jusqu'à 17h30 puis venir à 18h30 ici. Il était déjà 18h20, j'essayai à nouveau de la contacter.

- _Allez, décroche, décroche !_

**...**

_- Allo ?_

_- Oh Edward, tu es où ?_

_- Dans un taxi, j'arrive, désolé, je n'avais plus crédit et j'ai eu ma paye. Ne panique pas Bella. _

_- Tu rigoles, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi. _

_- J'arrive, je suis presque là._

_- Ma mère t'attend avec impatience et mon père, je suis désolée. _

_- Pourquoi? _

_- Il ne t'aime pas je crois. _

_- Ma Bella, je ne pense pas non plus que ta mère m'aime bien mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Je suis chez toi dans 1 minute. _

_- D'accord_

_- Oh au fait..._

_- Oui?_

_- Mets ta petite robe blanche, tu sais, celle qui arrive à mi-cuisse. _

Je raccrochai et rigolai. Il ne manquait pas d'air ! De ce que j'avais entendu, il n'avait pas l'air stressé alors que moi, j'étais paniquée depuis des heures. Je retirai mon jean et mon haut et mis la petite robe blanche. Je rajoutai un petit string blanc et un corset blanc également en dentelle, il adorait ça. Quoi que je ne pense pas qu'il pourra en profiter.

_- Isabella? Cria ma mère._

_- J'arrive._

Je descendis rapidement et entrai dans la cuisine.

_- Oh tu t'es changé ?_

_- Oui, je suis mieux avec ça. _

_- Tu es très jolie, me dit-elle._

_- Merci. _

_- Il arrive à quelle heure ?_

_- Il est en chemin. _

_- Parfait. Ton père est dans le salon. _

_- Génial, lui dis-je en souriant. _

Sourire qui était faux bien sûr, c'était surement dû au stress. J'entendis la sonnette retentir.

_- J'y vais, criais-je._

Je courrai presque jusqu'à la porte et aucun mot ne sortit lorsqu'il se trouva enfin, en face de moi.

_- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il, finalement._

_- Et tu n'as pas encore vu ce qu'il y a en dessous... _

Il arqua un sourcil et je devins toute rouge. J'avais pensé tout haut.

_- Enfin ... je veux dire..._

_- Isabella ? Cria ma mère._

Je fis entrer Edward et il me donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Je remarquai enfin, comment il était habillé. Jean bleu avec basket, un t-shirt noir moulant et une chemise grise, dont les manches étaient remontées sur ses coudes.

_- Je n'ai rien de mieux, désolé, me dit-il._

_- Tu es très sexy comme ça, je préfère ça au costard cravate. _

_- Toi, je te préférais sans cette robe. _

_- Patience. _

Ma mère se montra à ce moment là et vu sa tête, elle avait entendu les dernière phrases. Génial !

_- Oh ! Voilà Edward !_

_- Bonjour madame. Heu ... C'est pour vous. _

Il lui tendit une boite rouge carrée. C'était ses chocolats préférés. Elle regarda la boîte et lui sourit.

_- Je les adore, merci beaucoup. Dit-elle._

_- De rien. _

On suivit ma mère, qui nous emmenait dans le salon, où se trouvait mon père, qui lisait son journal.

_- Charlie, l'ami d'Isabella vient d'arriver._

Il regarda par dessus de ses lunettes et se leva.

_- Oh ! Alors c'est vous Edward ?_

_- Et oui, bonjour monsieur. _

_- Asseyez-vous. _

Le plus dur, c'était qu'officiellement Edward était juste un ami avec qui je passais du temps au centre de SDF, centre où je faisais du bénévolat. Officieusement, Edward était mon petit ami depuis le 7 juillet et je l'aimais comme une folle.

Ma mère nous servit à boire et prit place à coté de mon père. Edward et moi étions l'un à coté de l'autre sur le fauteuil d'en face, imaginez-vous un peu le tableau. J'étais stressée comme pas possible alors qu'Edward n'avait jamais été si détendu.

- _Alors Edward, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demanda mon père._

Et c'est partit pour une longue, très longue soirée.

_- Je travaille comme jardinier six jours par semaine de 6h à 13h et en tant que serveur dans des réceptions. J'ai un essai à faire vendredi prochain dans une boîte de la ville comme barman, on verra si je suis pris._

Comment ça barman ?

_- Tu es été voir alors ? Demandais-je._

_- Oui, Alice m'a fait entrer. _

_- C'est génial !_

_- On verra, ce n'est pas encore fait. _

_- Mais si tu peux travailler là-bas, tu pourras laisser tomber ton boulot. _

_- Oui, on verra. On en reparlera plus tard. Dit-il._

On s'était un peu laissé aller et mon enthousiasme surprit mon père. Il n'était pas dupe. L'avait-il été un jour ? J'aurais pu marquer « **je sors avec ce type à coté de moi** », c'était pareil.

_- Et vos parents ? Où sont-ils ?_

_- Papa ! _

_- Non c'est rien. Heu ... ils sont morts. _

_- Oh ! Je suis désolé. _

Là, Edward semblait mal à l'aise, et je n'aimais pas du tout que mon père épluche comme ça sa vie privée.

_- Et si on passait à table, dit ma mère._

_- Excellente idée. _

Ils quittèrent le salon mais nous, on resta là.

_- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Si je dois passer par la pour être avec toi, je le ferais. _

Je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue mais il tourna la tête et m'embrassa tendrement. J'aurais du avoir peur que l'un de mes parents nous surprennent mais non, dès que j'étais dans ses bras, plus rien n'existait.

_- Allons-y, dis-je._

_- Ouais. _

On était qu'à deux mètres de la salle à manger lorsqu'on surprit une conversation.

_- J'espère qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait avec lui, dit mon père._

_- Elle m'a juré que non._

_- Tu te rends compte si les autres l'apprenaient ? _

_- C'est juste une petite aventure, dit ma mère._

_- Et si ça ne l'est pas ? Tu as vu comment elle le regarde ?_

_- On fera en sorte que ..._

Edward entra à ce moment là et me prit la main pour que je le suive. J'en avais assez entendu. Ma mère était aussi hypocrite que mon père. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de l'accepter.

Edward s'installa près de moi et mes parents en face de nous. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon que mon père avait de le regarder, mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal, ça devait sans doute être le sourire, faux, de ma mère.

_- Et vous habitez dans un centre pour SDF ? Demanda ma mère, pour briser le silence qui s'était installé._

_- Le centre me loue une chambre et oui je vis là. _

Je ne mangeais pratiquement rien du dîner et pour donner un peu de répit à Edward face aux questions de mes parents, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et leur dis ce que je voulais pour l'année prochaine.

_- Au fait, j'aimerais un appartement lorsque j'irais à l'université._

S'en suivit un silence de mort, et finalement ma mère but une gorgée d'eau plate avant de me questionner.

_- Pourquoi ça ? On a déjà une chambre à l'internat._

_- Oui mais je ne veux pas. Je préférais avoir mon indépendance et un petit appartement ferait l'affaire. _

_- Seule ? _

_- Peut-être avec une colocataire. _

_- Comme ? _

Ma mère me regardait mais mon père fixait Edward, qui était devenu silencieux.

_- Alice, leur dis-je._

_- Alice n'ira pas à la même université que toi. _

_- Et alors ?_

_- On verra, me dit ma mère, pour couper court à la discussion._

_- Non, tu iras à l'internat pour fille pendant les cinq années d'études, répliqua mon père. _

_- Pourquoi personne ne me demanda jamais mon avis ? Leur répondis-je un peu trop fort. _

Mon père me fit de gros yeux et je sentis la main d'Edward presser doucement ma cuisse.

_- Tu baisses d'un ton Isabella._

_- Je ne veux pas aller à l'internat. _

_- On ne te demanda pas ton avis. Tu iras là, où on te dira d'aller. _

_- Bien, alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour entrer dans le cercle et encore moins faire cinq années de droit. Je ne veux même pas devenir avocate, criais-je, hors de moi. _

Je m'étais levée mais mon père aussi. Tout se passa très vite, je vis la main de mon père se lever, alors j'attendais le choc mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris les yeux et Edward était en face de moi tenant fermement le poignet de mon père. Il paraissait aussi en colère que lui. Sa mâchoire était serrée et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, mon père serait mort.

_- Ne la touchez pas. Dit Edward, en articulant bien chaque mot._

_- Pour qui tu te prends, tu es chez moi ici, cria mon père. _

Edward recula d'un pas et se tourna vers moi.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Oui. Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix, un peu secouée par ce qui venait de se passer. _

Il se retourna vers mes parents.

_- Ça aurait pu se passer autrement si vous m'aviez donné une chance mais vous êtes trop ... trop dans votre petit monde. Vous ne voyez même pas ce que veut réellement votre fille._

_- Oh et toi, tu vas me dire ce que veut ma fille ? Demanda ma mère, qui s'était levée à son tour._

_- Elle n'a pas la tête d'une avocate. Elle passe sa vie dans ses bouquins, cours de piano, de dessins, de langue et même de bonne conduite. Elle a mangé sa première gaufre il y a 2 jours. Réveillez-vous ! Y a monde autour de vous. Vous voulez tellement qu'elle soit parfaite que vous ne voyez même pas ce qu'elle veut. _

_- Sors de chez moi, dit mon père avec haine. _

Je lui tenais la main mais il la lâcha. Il sortit sans un mot. Je pleurais face à ce désastre, puis courus rejoindre Edward, malgré les cris de protestation de mon père. Il marchait vite et je dus courir pour être près de lui.

_- Je suis désolée._

Il se tourna vers moi, et posa ses lèvres durement sur les miennes. Ça n'avait rien de tendre, il était urgent, et presque désespéré. Je ressentis tout son mal-être à travers ce baiser. Mais je lui rendis avec toute la passion qui était en moi. Je m'accrochai à lui et approfondis le baiser. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me porta pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. J'allai fondre sur place. Son corps épousait parfaitement bien le mien et sa langue caressait la mienne avec une telle envie que je gémis contre sa bouche.

_- Je suis désolés, lui dis-je contre ses lèvres._

_- Je t'aime. _

Il me donna un petit baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, suite à cette révélation. Mais, trop figée par ses mots, je n'y répondis pas. Quand je pris vraiment conscience, je resserrai un peu mes jambes autour de sa taille et laissai libre cours à nouveau mes larmes.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime._

Il me caressa le visage et m'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, tendrement, prenant son temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me remit sur les pieds.

_- Tu sais je ... tu devrais leur dire pour ton avis d'être prof et ... je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause Bella._

_- Quoi ? Quoi ? Non ... Pourquoi ? _

_- Ça ne marchera pas Bella._

_- Mais si ... on fera en sorte que ça aille. _

_- Regarde un peu ce que ça donne. Ce dîner a été une vraie catastrophe._

_- Tu me laisses tomber parce que mes parents n'approuvent pas ? _

Je posai mes mains sur son torse pour le bousculer. Ma colère revenait suite à ses mots. Il recula en soufflant.

_- Tu me quittes après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais ? C'est très courageux de ta part Edward. Dis-je le poussant encore une fois._

_- Je dis juste qu'on devrait faire une pause._

_- Oh ! Et c'est quoi la différence ? Non parce que pour moi c'est la même chose. _

Il essaya de me toucher mais je le repoussais vivement.

_- Je ne te comprends pas Edward. Un jour tu dis que quoi qu'il arrive, on sera ensemble et maintenant, tu me dis que tu veux faire une pause._

_- Je n'ai rien Bella ... Je n'ai pas un sou, je n'ai pas de famille et je n'ai même pas un endroit à moi. Je n'ai pas de boulot fixe. Toi, tu as toute ta vie qui est tracée. Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? Quoi que je fasse, tu seras mieux que moi. _

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis qu'on est ensemble. Lui dis-je. Et puis c'est pas l'argent qui fait qui nous sommes._

Il se frotta le visage et s'assit sur le trottoir. Il posa son dos sur le mur et baissa la tête. On aurait dit un petit chiot perdu. Je me mis à sa hauteur et posai mes fesses sur ses cuisses. Je mis son visage dans mon cou et embrassai le sien tendrement.

_- On y arrivera Edward._

_- Et comment on fera quand tu iras à l'université ? _

_- Viens avec moi._

Il m'embrassa l'épaule et on resta ainsi quelques minutes. Était-ce un consentement ?

_- Alors on ne fait pas de pause ? Lui demandais-je, pas trop sûre de moi._

Il me sourit et me serra contre lui.

_- Non !_

_- Ne me refais plus jamais ça !_

Il m'embrassa tendrement et passa juste sa main sur ma cuisse, en-dessous de ma robe.

_- J'aurai bien voulu visiter ta chambre. Dit-il, avec un sourire coquin sur le visage._

Je rigolai et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne pensais pas à la conversation que j'allais avoir avec mes parents non, je savourais tout simplement ce moment avec Edward. Il remonta sa main et toucha mon string puis caressa ma fesse.

_- Oh ! Oui, j'aurais bien voulu visiter ta chambre..._

_- Je remettrais ce petit ensemble cette semaine si tu veux. _

_- Et on fera des trucs cochons._

_- C'est une promesse? Lui dis-je en battant des cils._

_- Tu es devenue une petite dévergondée ... oui, on fera des trucs cochons, promis ! Répondit-il en rigolant. _

Je vis ma mère à quelques mètres de là qui me cherchait. On se leva et il m'embrassa.

_- Je t'aime. Lui dis-je._

Il me sourit et caressa mes lèvres.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. Appelle-moi ce soir OK ? On se voit lundi ?_

_- Je dois aller chez Alice._

_- Pour du shopping ? _

_- Hum hum. _

_- Alors appelle-moi une fois que tu es chez elle, je viendrais._

_- D'accord, fais attention sur la route._

_- Oh ! Je n'ai plus personne pour me frapper maintenant, dit-il avec un petit sourire, pour me remercier silencieusement._

_- Ils ne t'embêtent plus ? _

_- Non. _

_- Alors je suis contente. _

Il partit après m'avoir embrassé tendrement et moi, je rejoignis ma mère qui pleurait. Je soufflai pour m'apporter le courage nécessaire afin affronter la conversation avec elle et mon père.

* * *

**Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Bien ou pas bien ? J'aime bien lorsqu'il y a des problèmes de famille, surtout, lorsqu'il y a une différence de milieu sociale.**

**A bientôt**


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois dans le salon, je vis que la colère de mon père ne l'avait pas quitté. Peut-être parce qu'Edward m'avait défendu et qu'il avait remarqué qu'il était plus fort que lui. J'étais très fière de lui, pour avoir osé s'interposer. Je l'aimais encore plus après ça. Ma mère tout en pleurant se mit à coté de mon père.

- _Tu iras à l'internat et tu feras cinq ans de droit. Tu deviendras avocate et tu ne reverras plus ce garçon. Il n'est pas pour toi, il ne fait pas parti de notre monde Isabella. Cria mon père._

J'étais calme. En fait, pour la première fois, j'en n'avais rien à faire de ce que mon père me racontait.

- _Je n'irais pas à l'internat pour filles papa et je ne ferais pas cinq ans de droit. Je veux être professeur de littérature à l'université. Je veux continuer à voir Edward et il le veut aussi. Et il est très bien pour moi, c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Leur dis-je très doucement._

J'étais surprise moi-même par mon ton. Je n'avais pas crié ou sauté partout, je n'avais pas dit que je préférais encore aller nettoyer les toilettes et servir dans un bar miteux que d'être avocate. Je n'aimais pas le droit, je détestais ça !

_- C'est Edward qui t'a dit que tu ne devais pas être avocate ? Demanda ma mère._

_- Il n'est pas comme ça maman. _

_- Alors pourquoi ce changement de comportement si soudain ? _

_- Parce que je vois enfin autre chose que ... que ce monde ... Il y a autre chose maman et j'aime ces autres choses. _

Mon père se leva et me regarda de haut.

_- Je ne veux pas papa. J'irais à l'université mais je ne ferais pas du droit. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, pour qu'il y voit ma détermination._

_- Et lui hein ? Il viendra avec toi ? _

_- J'aimerais bien oui. _

_- C'est pour ça que tu veux un appartement ? _

_- Oui. Je veux être avec lui papa._

_- Regarde-le, s'il a 100 $ sur son compte c'est beaucoup._

Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire qu'il n'avait même pas de compte en banque. Il n'avait rien et pourtant, je l'aimais.

_- Et toi tu ne dis rien ? Dit mon père à ma mère, recherchant un peu de soutien._

_- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, de toute façon. _

_- Elle ne le verra plus !_

_- Tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. _

Je me levai et quittai la pièce, les laissant seuls régler leur problème. J'entendis ma mère crier après lui.

_- On va la perdre si tu continues._

_- C'est un paumé, il ne lui offrira rien de bon. _

_- C'est peut-être qu'une aventure de jeunesse ou peut-être pas mais il l'aime et elle aussi et ne dit pas le contraire. _

_- Ce n'est qu'un moins que rien, il n'a même pas de famille. _

_- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je n'ai qu'une seule fille et il est hors de question que je la perde, par ton entêtement. Si elle veut aller à l'université apprendre la littérature, elle fera ça et si elle veut aller avec lui, elle ira. Elle fait ses choix et si c'est une erreur et bien elle en ressortira plus forte. Mais je ne peux pas la perdre Charlie. C'est ma fille aussi et elle est heureuse avec lui. _

_- Et tu vas faire quoi hein ? Leur payer un appartement et leur faire à manger. _

_- Elle aura ce qu'elle veut. _

_- Non ! _

_- Tu ne décides pas tout seul lorsqu'il s'agit de ma fille. Tonna ma mère, en colère, elle aussi._

Je remontai vite les escaliers en entendant ma mère monter. Elle frappa à ma porte et elle entra.

_- Tu as encore un an et après tu iras à l'université, on te laisse choisir._

_- Bien !_

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton père sur le choix de tes études mais je suis d'accord avec lui en ce qui concerne Edward. _

_- Il viendra avec moi, lui dis-je._

_- Bien, j'annule ta chambre pour l'internat. On te trouvera un petit appartement._

Elle sortit de ma chambre et j'appelai de suite Edward pour lui dire. J'étais plus que contente. Pour une fois, j'avais décidé de ce que je voulais faire.

**Lundi 29 août**

Je n'avais pas reparlé à mon père depuis deux jours. Il avait accepté pour l'université, grâce à ma mère, mais si jamais la première année je la ratais, je devrais faire des études de droit. J'avais dit oui mais de toute façon, hors de question que je fasse ce genre de truc, je détestais trop le droit.

J'avais rendez-vous chez Alice. Quand j'arrivais, Jasper était aussi présent. Ils sortaient ensemble et vivaient un amour passionné. J'étais très contente pour elle.

_- Oh Isabella. Tu es là._

_- Salut Jasper !_

_- Salut Bella !_

Je m'allongeai sur son fauteuil et soufflai.

_- Ça ne va pas mieux avec ton père ? Demanda Alice._

_- Non. _

_- Et Edward ?_

_- Ça va. D'ailleurs, il faut que je l'appelle. Il va venir avec nous. _

_- C'est bien ça. Tu veux dormir ici ? _

_- Je ne pense pas que mes parents vont dire oui. _

Elle se leva et appela chez moi. Elle dut tomber sur ma mère car elle rigolait et lui dit qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

_- Alors ? Dis-je._

_- C'est ok. _

_- Merci _

_- Mais vu que Jasper dort ici, tu devras aller chez Edward._

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux.

_- Merci Alice, tu es une véritable amie toi, lui dis-je, un peu sarcastique._

_- Oh allez, c'est l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air. _

Je rougis comme d'habitude et Alice rigola comme une hystérique. Je reçus un message d'Edward, qui était déjà en route.

_- Il arrive, leur dis-je._

Je restai allongée dans le fauteuil, perdue dans mes pensées. Ça me faisait bizarre d'être en froid avec mes parents, eux qui avaient toujours tout fait pour moi.

_- Salut beauté !_

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward, qui affichait avec son petit sourire en coin. Combien de temps étais-je resté dans mes pensées ?

_- Salut beau gosse !_

Il me sourit plus grandement et se pencha afin de m'embrasser.

_- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il, quand il se recula._

_- Toi aussi. Au fait, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Alice m'a invité puis me flanque à la porte. _

_- Avec plaisir. Ça nous laissera plus de temps pour faire les trucs cochons que je t'avais promis. _

_- J'ai mis le petit ensemble de samedi... Lui répondis-je, un peu aguicheuse. _

Il essaya de regarder mais je lui tapais sur les mains.

_- Ce soir ! _

_- T'es pas drôle ! Dit-il en soufflant. _

Je lui sautai sur le dos et lui fis pleins de petits baisers dans le cou. Nous rigolions comme des gamins. Heureux tout simplement !

_- Allez les amoureux, on va faire du shopping_.

La journée se passa bien. Edward avait un peu plus d'argent de coté maintenant qu'il travaillait au bar et il faisait, en plus, souvent des heures supplémentaires. Il allait encore quelque fois faire des jardins par-ci par-là. Donc il était content de pouvoir me payer une robe.

_- Elle me va ? Dis-je_

_- Très belle !_

Je l'embrassai vivement et partis me changer. Pendant ce temps, il paya.

_- Merci. Lui dis-je, une fois revenue, quand je vis le sac déjà dans sa main. _

_- De rien. _

Pendant qu'Alice essayait des dizaines de chaussures, je vis Jasper souffler. Il était prêt à frapper sur la vendeuse qui lui donnait toujours plus de chaussures.

_- Si vous alliez voir les motos en face, leur dis-je. Je vais rester avec Alice._

Jasper parut soulagé et Edward me sourit.

_- Vous nous rejoignez ?_

_- Oui. _

Il m'embrassa et courra pour rejoindre Jasper qui était déjà à l'autre bout de la rue. Je rigolai et me tournai vers Alice.

_- Décide-toi. Jasper en a marre Alice !_

_- Quoi ? Ils sont où ?_

_- Partis en face. Ça fait une heure et demie qu'on est là. _

_- Mais je ne sais pas laquelle prendre. _

_- Alice, fais un effort. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Prends les rouges, elles sont géniales. _

_- Ok, dit-elle en soufflant. _

_- Reviens quand tu seras seule. _

_- Mouais. _

Une fois 19h30 passé, on mangea dans une pizzeria. Avec Edward, on se partagea nos plats. Je pris la moitié de la sienne et lui la moitié de la mienne. C'était super bon ! J'avais déjà pris un kilo mais je m'en foutais. Je découvrais ça pour la première fois et j'adorais manger des trucs trop sucré ou trop gras. Quand ma mère avait vu mon poids, elle m'avait envoyé direct à la danse.

_- Tu as soif ? Me demanda Edward._

_- un soda oui, s'il te plaît. _

Il commanda pour nous tous puis vint le moment de payer. Avec Edward, on avait mis au point un système de paiement. Chacun notre tour, on payait pour nous deux. Et cette fois-là, c'était mon tour de payer pour moi et Edward, étant donné qu'il avait déjà payé la dernière fois qu'on avait été mangé chinois. Je partis vers la caisse mais il m'arrêta.

_- C'est bon, c'est pour moi. _

_- Non, non, Edward ! C'est mon tour. Lui dis-je._

_- Bella... Il aimait toujours aussi peu ça. _

_- Tu pourras me payer en nature ce soir. Lui dis-je avec clin d'œil. _

_- Petite dévergondée. _

Finalement, je réussis à payer le repas, mais sur la route, il me paya une glace. Nous saluâmes Alice et Jasper puis on partit chez lui. Arrivés au centre, on vit plein de monde qui était occupé de parler dans le hall tout en buvant un café. Je me sentais mal pour Edward qu'il vive ici. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, j'enlevai mes chaussures et le rejoignis dans la salle de bain. Il était déjà en boxer et se brossait les dents. Quelle rapidité !

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que ma mère voulait bien que j'ai un petit appartement ? _

_- Oui. me répondit-il simplement, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir. _

_- J'aimerais que tu viennes habiter avec moi Edward._

Il se tourna vers moi mais continua de se brosser les dents.

_- Et pouch le loyer ? _

_- Heu … j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire la moitié pour les courses. Mes parents payent le loyer._

Il se rinça la bouche et s'approcha de moi, pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille.

_- Je payerai la moitié. Et hors de question, de discuter ! Si j'ai bien compris, il me reste à trouver du travail là-bas alors._

_- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? _

_- Je ne me vois pas faire toutes les semaines six heures de route Bella. _

Je l'embrassai tendrement et laissai mes mains parcourir son corps. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts. Je reculai avant de perdre entièrement le contrôle.

_- Je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je. _

_- Ok ! _

_- Tu viens avec moi ? Lui proposai-je._

J'étais sûrement rouge, car il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

_- Commence ! Je me brosse les dents et je te rejoints, lui dis-je. _

Une fois mes dents brossées, je posai mes sous-vêtements sur son petit meuble et mis ma robe au-dessus. Je voulais lui faire la surprise de mes dessous. J'entendis l'eau couler et même si je l'avais déjà vu nu, ça me faisait bizarre. Je pris sur moi et entrai dans la douche. Il était dos à moi, avec l'eau qui lui ruisselait le long du dos et sur ses fesses. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tellement le spectacle me plaisait. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et me collai à lui. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et se tourna vers moi.

_- Tu es vraiment très belle Bella. _

_- Tu es pas mal non plus, lui dis-je en regardant ailleurs. _

Je l'entendis rire et il m'embrassa dans le cou tendrement.

_- Et je t'aime !_

Je fermai sous l'émotion les yeux et le pris dans mes bras.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. _

Ses mains vinrent caresser mon dos puis elles se posèrent sur mes fesses. Je passais mon nez sur sa peau, savourant son odeur, puis finis par lui embrasser son épaule. Je pris le gel douche et me retournai afin d'être sous le jet d'eau entièrement. Je le lavais doucement, prenant soin de ne pas trop m'approcher pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ce fut plus facile que la dernière fois. J'étais moins mal à l'aise. Il me lava également. Lui par contre, il prenait soin de me coller, de me toucher, surtout sur toutes ces petites zones très sensible de mon corps. En passant sur mon intimité, il m'embrassa langoureusement.

Une fois sortis de la douche, il se mit en pyjama, c'est-à-dire un pantalon léger, et moi, j'attendis qu'il rejoigne sa chambre, pour remettre mon ensemble et lui piquer un long t-shirt. Je mis un peu de crème parfumée que j'avais toujours dans mon sac sur tout mon corps et sortis. Il était allongé dans son lit et lisait un livre. Je me mis sous les couvertures avec lui et me collai à lui. Il n'était que 21h45.

_- J'ai passé une bonne journée, lui dis-je._

Il déposa son livre et s'allongea en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Moi aussi. C'est toujours bien quand je suis avec toi. _

Je me dégageai un peu de ses bras, sous son air interrogateur, puis allai éteindre la lumière, pour ne laisser allumer que la petite lampe près de son lit. Il me regarda revenir et me sourit.

_- Je peux le voir maintenant ? _

Je lui rendis son sourire et me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Je retirai doucement son t-shirt et le jetai à terre. Son regard s'égara vers ma poitrine, mon ventre puis mon intimité pour finir sur mes cuisses et refaire doucement le chemin inverse.

_- Tu es vraiment sexy comme ça. _

_- C'est ça. Lui répondis-je, pas du tout sûre de moi._

_- Je vais te le prouver !_

Ses mains atterrirent sur mes hanches puis glissèrent vers mes fesses et ensuite mes cuisses, pour y faire de légères caresses. C'était agréable ! Ses mains et ses doigts étaient magiques. Il me faisait me sentir belle. Mon bassin, sans vraiment le vouloir, avait commencé à bouger sur lui. Je sentis une bosse se former dans son boxer.

_- Edward..._

_- Oui ? Me répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres._

Il savait très bien, le bien-être que je ressentais maintenant, et il en était fier. Je me penchai afin d'être entièrement sur lui. Il releva les couvertures et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais à ma place, enfin ! Avec lui, dans ses bras ! Je l'embrassai amoureusement, lui montrant que j'avais besoin de lui, que j'avais envie de lui.

Je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et le jetai avec son t-shirt. Edward me regarda avec envie et il déglutit difficilement.

_- Tu vas dormir comme ça ? _

_- Pourquoi pas ? _

_- Heu … ben … je ne pense pas que je vais savoir me retenir ma beauté. _

Je descendis doucement vers sa mâchoire puis sur son cou, le parsemant de baisers. J'entendis sa respiration devenir plus rapide. Il me retourna et vint se mettre entre mes cuisses. Il m'embrassa avec une telle fougue que j'en eus la tête qui tournait. Je soulevai une de mes jambes, que j'enroulai autour de sa taille. Il vint me la caresser, tout en bougeant un peu son bassin contre le mien et je gémis contre sa bouche.

_- On va stopper là ma belle. Me dit-il, essoufflé._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'ai une gaule d'enfer et que je ne suis pas sûr__ de pouvoir m'en défaire avant un long moment. _

Je passai délicatement ma main entre nos corps et le regardai dans les yeux, quand j'atteignis enfin son sexe. Je le caressai doucement, et il avala difficilement, puis posa son front contre le mien.

_- Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Lui murmurai-je._

Je lui caressai le visage et l'embrassai tendrement.

_- Tu … tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui. C'est toi que je veux._

_- Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas regretter ? Je__ peux attendre tu sais. _

_- Je sais mais j'en ai envie et on est ici, tous les deux alors … J__e n'ai envie de personne d'autre,__ Edward. _

Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif. Il le posa sur son armoire et me regarda attentivement, recherchant la moindre trace de doute au fond de mes yeux. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite mais c'était un bon stress. C'était maintenant que j'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour. Pas dans deux mois ou dans un an, mais maintenant. J'étais sûre de moi et déterminée.

Sauf que j'avais un peu peur et je sentais bien que je n'étais pas aussi mouillée que la dernière fois. Or, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire pour ça. Edward dut bien lire mon message à travers mes yeux, car il capitula et m'embrassa. Il revint se positionner au-dessus de moi et essaya de me rassurer.

_- On va prendre notre temps, dit-il._

_- D'accord. _

Il me donna un baiser plein d'amour avant de descendre lentement vers mon cou. Je me détendis doucement, sachant très bien que c'était Edward et que tout ce passerait bien. Demain, je serais une fille comblée et heureuse.

Il descendit doucement sur ma poitrine, caressant en même temps mon sein. Je ne restai pas inactive et passai mes mains dans ses doux cheveux, et les descendis vers ses épaules et son dos. Je gémis doucement en le sentant lécher mon téton et caresser l'autre du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses doigts étaient partout sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois.

_- Hummm..._

Il descendit vers mon ventre, passant sa langue autour de mon nombril et embrassa mon bas-ventre. Je le regardai faire puis quand je vis qu'il retira mon sous-vêtement, je fus soudain très mal à l'aise. Il avait sa tête entre mes jambes et caressa mes fesses tout en embrassant l'intérieure de ma cuisse. Je me figeai et il releva la tête.

_- Je ne suis pas à l'aise Edward, lui révélai-je._

Il revint à ma hauteur et m'embrassa tendrement, tout en continuant de me caresser très près de mon intimité.

_- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui te fasse de mal Bella. _

_- Je sais mais … enfin..._

_- Quoi ? D__is-moi. _

_- Je me sens gênée que tu fasses ça. _

_- Je comprends mais crois-moi, si je n'aimais pas, je ne le ferais pas Bella. Je veux juste que tu te détendes et que tu profites ok ? C__'est ta première fois et je ne veux pas que tu sois stressée. C__e n'est pas un truc qu'on fait à la va vite et je veux prendre mon temps avec toi. J__e veux que tu prennes du plaisir et ça … ça te fera du bien. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Bella, si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fera pas. _

_- Si si, je n'ai seulement pas envie que tu te forces pour moi. _

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me donna un petit coup de rein sur mon sexe, ce qui me fit gémir encore.

_- Oh ! C__rois-moi, je ne me force pas. Ferme les yeux … et ressens juste ok ? _

_- Oui._

Je fermai les yeux et le sentis repartir vers ma poitrine, puis mon ventre et descendre encore. Ses doigts me caressaient le bas-ventre et descendirent sur ma fente humide. Je levai ma jambe et il la mit sur son épaule. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon sexe, ce qui me provoqua un petit gémissement incontrôlé.

Un de ses doigts entra en moi. C'était très bon ! Je m'aperçus que j'étais un peu plus mouillée que tout à l'heure. Ma bouche était sèche et je serrais davantage les draps.

_- Aaahh..._

Je sentis le bout de sa langue lécher mon aine puis vint se poser sur mon sexe. Je sursautai un peu et ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Il ressortit son doigt et le remplaça rapidement par sa langue. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et mon dos se cambra. Je fermai les yeux et émis plusieurs gémissements de plaisir.

_- Edwaaard..._

Il posa ma deuxième jambe sur son épaule, ce qui me fit réouvrir les yeux, et je le vis enfuir sa tête entre mes cuisses. Je trouvais ça tellement excitant. Je fourrageai sa tignasse, et il entra de nouveau sa langue en moi.

_- Putain !_

Je pris le coussin et le plaquai contre ma figure pour ne pas crier trop fort. Ce n'était pas bien isolé donc j'avais peur que tout le bâtiment m'entende. Il revint mettre ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, tout en suçant et mordillant doucement mon clitoris.

Je n'avais pratiquement plus de souffle mais Edward continuait. Il remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine où il vint pincer mon téton et me lécha l'autre rapidement. Avec son autre main, il pressa sur mon petit bouton de plaisir tout en me caressant de sa langue mon téton. Puis il repartis vers mon centre et remplaça de nouveau ses doigts par sa langue. Je sentais cette boule dans le ventre grossir et c'était bien meilleur qu'avec ses doigts. J'avais tellement chaud et je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir.

_- Je vais … putain Edw … Edward !_

J'agrippai ses cheveux et criai son prénom. Je me sentais partir doucement. C'était tellement bon ! Je n'avais jamais éprouvé quelque chose de semblable auparavant. Il me léchait encore un peu pendant que je redescendais de mon petit nuage. Puis je le senti enlever son boxer. Il mit le préservatif et me sourit.

_- Ça va ? _

_- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? L__ui dis-je entre deux respirations. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa. C'était bizarre de sentir mon goût sur sa langue mais pas désagréable.

_- C'est un don. _

_- Tu en as combien comme ça des dons ? _

_- Assez pour te refaire crier. _

J'étais complètement détendue maintenant mais quand je sentis son sexe toucher le mien, je me figeai à nouveau.

_- Détend-toi. _

_- Facile à dire._

_- Tu veux arrêter ? _

_- Non !_

Il se mit convenablement entre mes cuisses et doucement, il entra en moi. Ça me fit un peu mal et je fermai les yeux.

_- Regarde-moi Bella !_

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai dans ses prunelles. Il embrassa mon nez puis ma bouche, tout en continuant d'avancer. Ça me fit mal un moment, il me caressa les cheveux et leva une de mes jambes pour la mettre sur sa taille, je fis de même avec l'autre. Je ne m'attendais pas une telle douleur. Quelques minutes avant, j'avais eu un plaisir incomparable et maintenant, j'avais mal.

_- Ça va ? _

_- Ça fait un peu mal. _

Il resta comme ça, sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, le temps de me laisser m'habituer. Je lui caressai doucement le dos.

_- C'est bon. Continue, lui dis-je._

Il embrassa mon cou et commença un lent va-et-vient … très lent. Je m'habituai peu à peu à sa présence.

- _Je t'aime ma Bella !_

- _M__oi aussi je t'aime. _

Ce fut quand même la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Il me fit l'amour tendrement et avec une douceur sans pareil. Il faisait attention à moi et prenait soin de ne pas me faire de mal. Il avait quand même prit du plaisir, j'étais contente.

Je me sentais gênée car j'avais saigné. Il m'avait rassuré que ce n'était rien et je lui avais demandé de changer le drap d'en dessous. Il m'avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal mais je me sentais incroyablement mal à l'aise. Sur le coup, je n'avais plus pensé à ça. J'avais changé les draps et on s'était endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait remis un boxer et moi mon sous-vêtement … J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

* * *

**Coucou les gens :) ... voilà un nouveau chapitre ... perdre sa virginité n'était pas au programme, en tout cas pas maintenant mais bon il faut bien faire avancer un peu la fiction car je ne compte pas en rester là et vue que je vais faire 30 chapitres et pas plus (avec épilogue) je ne vais pas attendre 20 chapitres non plus ... j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**ps: merci à toutes celles qui ont votés pour moi sur le forum (site sur mon profil)**


	13. Chapter 13

Je fus réveillé par des caresses, des baisers et un corps chaud contre le mien. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux directement, profitant encore un moment de la sensation de bien être. Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux puis sur l'épaule avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes.

– _bonjour, dit-il_

– _Comment sais-tu que je suis réveillée? _

– _Tu ne parles plus et tu ne bouges plus. _

– _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?_

Je me retournais et les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge, je nous revis occuper de faire l'amour, je ressentis à nouveau toutes ces sensations que j'avais eu cette nuit. Je me sentais bien.

– _mon prénom et ... que tu m'aimais ... et aussi quelques gémissements ... très sexy._

Je me cachais en dessous de la couverture et me collais à lui.

– _tu as bien dormi?_

Je sortis ma tête des couvertures et enroula mes bras autour de son cou, il se pencha un peu afin d'être à moitié sur moi, il me sourit et m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser très tendre mais à la fois remplit de passion, nous avions passé un cap et ça nous avait rendu moins timide, enfin moi, ça m'avait rendu moins timide.

– _oui j'ai très bien dormi. Lui dis-je. _

Il me regarda tout en me caressant le visage, je voyais bien qu'il voulait me parler ou me poser une question mais il ne le fit pas. Je n'aimais pas du tout qu'il garde pour lui des informations.

– _qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

– _Tu regrettes? Dit-il d'un coup. _

– _Non. Et toi?_

– _Non mais je sais ce que ça représente pour toi et surtout pour tes parents. _

– _Comment ça? _

– _Ben tu sais ... rester vierge jusqu'au mariage et tout ça. _

– _C'est ma vie et mon corps Edward, je voulais le faire avec toi. C'est ma décision. _

Je restais dans ses bras un moment avant que ma vessie m'appelle, je me levais et partis dans la salle de bain, je sentais son regard sur moi et ça me plaisait qu'il puisse me trouver jolie ou désirable. Une fois soulagée, je pris son t-shirt à terre et le remis.

– _tu as faim? Dit-il_

– _Un peu. _

– _Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner ok?_

– _Où ça?_

– _Il y a une boulangerie juste en face. _

– _Ok. _

– _Tu aimes quoi? _

– _Croissants. _

– _Bien Mademoiselle Swan. _

Pendant qu'il était parti, je m'approchais de sa petite bibliothèque, il avait pas mal de livres classiques, je vis aussi une photo de lui et sa famille. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils étaient morts, il avait une vie tellement triste. Je vis aussi un album photo, je le pris et parcourais les pages. C'était essentiellement lui et ses parents puis lui et Jasper, lui et une fille, une blonde, plus petite que lui qui lui souriait, j'étais un peu jalouse de cette photo, d'accord, il avait connu d'autres filles avant moi mais de le voir, ça me faisait plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Je tournais les pages et le vis jouer du piano.

«** Le futur grand pianiste Edward Cullen ... 13 ans **»

Il n'avait jamais joué du piano avec moi, je me demande bien pourquoi. Puis à nouveau une photo avec cette même fille blonde sauf que là, ils s'embrassaient. La jalousie s'empara de moi et je remis l'album sur son étagère. Au même moment, Edward entra.

– _voilà, j'ai tout. Oh! Tu as regardé mon album?_

– _Hum hum. Je suis désolée._

– _Non, c'est ... c'est rien. _

– _tu joues encore du piano?_

– _Je jouais, je ne joue plus depuis la mort de mes parents. Dit-il_

Il avait pris du jus d'orange et du chocolat chaud.

– _c'est qui ... heu ... la fille._

Il s'arrêta un moment puis me regarda.

– _elle s'appelle Lucie. C'est ma première petite amie, on avait 15 ans quand s'est rencontré et 18 quand elle est partit._

– _Où ça? _

– _Je n'en sais rien, un jour elle est partie. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. _

Il semblait triste, il avait du souffrir de son départ.

– _je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du poser la question, lui dis-je_

– _Pourquoi pas? Tu es curieuse c'est tout. _

– _Je suis jalouse, lui dis-je_

Il me porta et me déposa sur la table, il vint se mettre en mes cuisses et m'embrassa amoureusement.

– _ne sois pas jalouse, c'est une histoire ancienne._

– _Tu es sûr?_

– _Oui _

– _Tu te poseras toujours la question « pourquoi est-elle partie comme ça? Sans rien dire », c'est normal Edward. _

– _Oui, je me pose la question souvent mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre. Je ne vais pas vivre dans le passé Bella. Je suis avec toi maintenant. _

– _Tu l'as aimé? _

– _Oui _

– _Oh!_

– _Tu ... tu n'as jamais connu personne Bella donc, je comprends que c'est ... difficile pour toi mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es la seule et tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. _

Je le laissais faire pendant un moment, il remonta un peu mon t-shirt et caressa ma peau avec tendresse. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et fourrageais ses cheveux. Il colla mon corps un peu plus contre le sien.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, je sentais sa barbe me chatouiller puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il commença par un baiser tendre mais je n'avais pas envie de ça, je voulais juste être avec lui et lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Ma jalousie ressortait mais je n'y pouvais rien, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense à une autre que moi.

Je l'embrassais alors plus passionnément, mes mains glissèrent sur son corps et je lui retirais son t-shirt puis me jeta presque sur son cou ... je l'embrassais partout et lui déboutonnais déjà son pantalon, il retira mon t-shirt ... il m'allongea sur la table, il jeta quelques papiers puis plaqua ses lèvres sur mes seins puis mon portable sonna

– _oh non pas maintenant, dis-je_

Edward descendis sur mon ventre et j'oubliais tout, il joua avec l'élastique de ma culotte et la retira, mon portable continua de sonner et ça me rendait dingue.

– _c'est peut être important, lui dis-je_

Il me le tendit puis embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

– _c'est ma mère, lui dis-je_

– _Hum hum _

Je fermais mon portable et me concentrais uniquement sur Edward. Il posa une de mes jambes sur son épaule et passa sa langue sur mon sexe.

– _hummm_

Il passa juste le bout de sa langue sur mon clitoris, mon dos s'arqua et je gémis mais je voulais surtout qu'on fasse l'amour, j'en avais tellement envie, on aurait tout le temps pour faire autre chose après. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le ramena vers moi, je me redressais. Son jean tomba à ses chevilles ainsi que son boxer. Il retira les deux directement.

Sans plus de préliminaire, il entra en moi doucement, j'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes et le tenais par les épaules, il me collait contre lui et commença ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de moi.

– _aahhh Bella_

Je le regardais dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement, nos respirations étaient fortes et rapides, il me porta sur lui et nous allongea sur le lit ... je laissais glisser mes jambes contre les siennes et lui caressais le dos du haut en bas.

J'avais tellement chaud et lui aussi, je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou et quelques petits baisers de temps en temps. Je glissais mes mains sur ses fesses et les caressaient doucement, comme lui faisait avec moi.

– _hummm_

– _Plus vite Edward _

Il entrelaça nos doigts et me regarda dans les yeux, il accéléra de plus en plus ... c'était tellement bon que je n'avais pas de mots, il était là, au dessus de moi et il me faisait l'amour ... je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, une personne m'aimerait autant ... je ne pensais pas voir un jour de l'amour pour moi dans les yeux de quelqu'un et pourtant, il était juste là.

Je fermais les yeux et le collais contre moi. Il m'embrassa puis colla son front au mien, il poussait plus fort en moi et plus vite aussi. On gémit tous les deux sur la bouche de l'autre avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

– _Belllla_

Il passa sa main sur mon ventre, je me demandais quelques secondes ce qu'il allait faire quand il frotta son doigt sur mon clitoris.

– _Ooohhh ... Edward_

C'était très agréable et pendant quelques secondes, je ressentis quelque chose de différent, plus intense, mon cœur s'accéléra et je sentais mes parois se resserraient autour de son sexe. Je le sentis jouir en moi.

Il s'effondra sur moi et m'embrassa dans le cou, sur l'épaule, sur mes seins puis descendit sur mon ventre avant de venir m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

– _je t'aime, lui dis-je_

– _Hummm ... moi aussi je t'aime_

Il se remit sur le coté et je collais à lui. Il avait ce petit sourire qui me permettait de dire qu'il était heureux. Puis je me rappelais notre moment, il avait jouit en moi.

– _on n'a pas mis de préservatif. Lui dis-je_

Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

– _Merde_

– _Je prends la pilule. Lui dis-je_

– _Je ... je n'ai pas couché avec une fille depuis un moment et ... j'ai toujours mis des préservatifs, me dit-il_

– _Tu es le seul donc je pense que de mon coté c'est ok._

Ma jalousie ressortait à nouveau, combien de filles avait-il eu? Je n'arrivais pas à accepter qu'il ait pu avoir d'autres filles dans son lit.

– _tu as ... tu as eu combien de filles ... je veux dire ... avant moi?_

– _Heu ... sérieuse? _

– _Peu importe. _

– _Sérieuse ... avant toi ... une seule et juste ... juste comme ça ... quelques unes. _

– _Ça veut dire combien quelques unes? _

– _J'en sais rien ... heu ... entre 15 et 25_

J'ouvris grand les yeux et levais un peu le drap sur moi. Je sortis du lit et remis mon sous-vêtement ainsi que son t-shirt. Je sentais bien qu'il me regardait mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer toutes ces filles qui étaient passé avant moi. Ce serait mentir si je disais que je me sentais pas un peu mal à l'aise en ce moment.

– _tu voulais savoir, me dit-il doucement._

Je pouvais sentir qu'il était mal à l'aise également. Il se leva et remit son boxer. Je pris un croissant et croquais dedans. Il vint se mettre derrière moi et posa ses mains sur ma taille.

– _dis-moi à quoi tu penses Bella._

Je haussais les épaules et baissais la tête. Il me retourna et me caressa la joue.

– _c'était pendant ma période un peu ... enfin je sortais et j'étais mal et j'avais tout ce que je voulais à cette époque, dit-il. J'en ai profité. _

– _Je vois ça. _

Je le regardais dans les yeux et je culpabilisais directement en voyant son regard, il semblait triste.

– _je suis désolée, lui dis-je_

– _C'est fini maintenant, je suis avec toi. _

– _Je sais ... c'est que ... je ne sais pas_

– _Dis-moi_

– _C'est nouveau pour moi, d'être avec quelqu'un ... d'aimer ... d'être jalouse aussi, lui dis-je en souriant. _

Je mangeais mon croissant mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta en face de moi et m'embrassa de temps en temps, je caressais du bout des doigts ses abdos et je le vis frissonner.

Après un moment, on prit notre douche, il mit la radio sur le meuble et mit des chansons récentes plus ou moins entrainantes. Une fois la douche fini, on se brossa les dents, je bougeais mes fesses au rythme de la musique, il regarda mes fesses et je souris.

– _très chexy._

– _Merchi. _

Je me penchais pour me rincer la bouche et il remonta ma serviette sur mes fesses.

– _hé_

Il rigola alors que je sortais de la salle de bain. C'était ce genre de moment, tout simple que j'aimais avec lui. Je rallumais mon portable. Six appels.

– _ma mère va me tuer. Lui dis-je_

– _Pourquoi? _

– _J'ai eu six appels. _

J'écoutais le premier.

**« Il faut que tu sois rentré avant midi Isabella, Mike Newton et sa famille viennent manger ce midi »**

**« Isabella, je viens d'avoir Alice au téléphone, où es-tu? »**

**« Isabella? C'est Alice, tu dois rentrer directement chez toi, ta mère panique et je pense qu'elle a appelé ma mère pour savoir si tu dormais vraiment chez moi »**

Je regardais l'heure. 12H40. Merde.

**« Isabella, où es-tu, tu n'es pas chez Alice, sa mère vient de me le confirmer »**

**« Si tu es chez Edward, ça va mal se passer, on t'avait dis que tu pouvais le voir que le vendredi soir »**

**« Il est 12h10 Isabella, tu as vingt minutes, après, je le dis à ton père que tu es avec Edward** »

– _ça va ? Dit Edward_

– _Je vais me faire tuer et mon père est au courant que je suis chez toi. J'ai 40 minutes de retard, je vais surement être puni pendant 4 mois alors non ça va pas. _

– _Pourquoi tu dois rentrer?_

– _La famille Newton vient manger chez moi ce midi et je ne suis pas là. _

– _Newton comme Mike Newton? Le mec que tes parents veulent pour toi? Le mec avec qui tu dois sortir, te marier et perdre ta virginité? Me dit-il en colère_

– _Ben pour ma virginité on repassera Edward et oui, c'est lui. Mais où j'ai mis mon gilet? _

Je regardais sous le lit, il était là. Je le mis et pris mon sac.

– _tu as 40 minutes de retard Bella, tu peux bien rester encore cinq minutes et me dire pourquoi tes parents l'ont invité. _

Il se mit en face de la porte et fronça les sourcils.

– _ben j'en sais rien moi, j'étais ici hier soir, comment veux-tu que je le sache? Quoi? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête._

– _Parce que tes parents me détestent Bella, ils acceptent que tu changes d'université mais pas que je vienne avec toi et qu'ils sont près à tout pour que tu sortes avec lui. _

– _Quoi? Mais non, c'est juste un diner comme ça. Ils savent que je suis avec toi et tu viendras avec moi, on vivra dans un appartement et voilà. Qu'est ce que j'irais faire avec Newton? Franchement tu l'as vue? _

– _C'est ce que tes parents veulent Bella_

– _Je suis en retard Edward, il faut que j'y aille. Quoi? Tu ... tu es jaloux de Mike? _

Il ne dit rien et souffla, il baissa la tête et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fit plaisir. Je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlé et il leva les yeux au ciel.

– _tu es jaloux? Sans blague?_

– _Ben quoi? _

Je posais mon sac au sol et le prit dans mes bras.

– _je t'aime Edward. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, tu ne serais pas jaloux. C'est de Mike qu'on parle, mon dieu j'y crois pas. _

Je repris mon souffle et l'embrassais amoureusement.

– _tu es jalouse de fille qui n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Pourquoi je ne serais pas jaloux d'un mec comme lui? Tes parents feraient tout pour que tu sois avec lui._

– _Oui c'est vrai j'avoue, je suis jalouse mais moi c'est différent_

– _Et en quoi? _

– _Tu es beau et gentil, tu as plein de charme et avec seulement un sourire, elle tombe à tes pieds alors que moi, tu es jaloux d'un mec qui pus de la gueule, plein de bouton avec un appareil dentaire. Bon maintenant, je suis vraiment en retard alors embrasse-moi une dernière fois car je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa comme je le voulais, ça dura plusieurs minutes avant de finir mais c'était tellement bon que je ne voulais plus jamais quitter cette chambre.

**A bientot ... laissez moi pleins de messages bisous**


	14. Chapter 14

Une fois rentrée, j'entendis mes parents parler avec la famille Newton. Je déposai mon sac dans un coin et partis les rejoindre dans le salon. Je vis le sourire de ma mère s'effacer et celui de mon père se figer.

– _Heu ... bonjour. Je suis désolée du retard, je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner. Leur dis-je._

Il n'y avait plus qu'une place près de Mike. Génial !

– _Bonjour Isabella._

– _Bonjour Mike. _

Je me sentais mal. Mal d'être près de Mike mais aussi en face de mes parents. Ils savaient très bien où j'étais et j'attendais le moment où mon père allait crier.

– _Heu ... merci Renée, le repas était très bon mais nous allons y aller._

– _Oh ! Bien sûr, merci d'être passé. Dit mon père._

Sans trop de cérémonie, ils quittèrent la maison et moi, je me retrouvai sous les regards meurtriers de mes parents.

– _Tu as dormi où Isabella ? Demanda ma mère._

Inutile de mentir, ils savaient tous les deux que je n'avais pas été chez Alice, enfin pas pour dormir. Je préférais donc ne rien dire.

– _Tu ne le verras plus, me dit mon père._

– _On a été très gentil en acceptant que tu le vois une fois par semaine. Ce garçon n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi. _

– _Bien sûr qu'il l'est, leur dis-je_

– _Ça suffit. J'en ai assez. Tu nous as désobéi. Tu ne le verras plus. À partir de maintenant, c'est Alice qui viendra ici et non l'inverse. Tu feras les boutiques avec ta mère et personne d'autre. Compris ?_

– _Mais ... ce n'est pas juste ... il ne m'a pas fait de mal. _

– _Tu as dormi chez un garçon Isabella, dit mère._

– _On a rien fait. Il ne ferait jamais rien que je ne veuille pas. _

C'était vrai, on n'aurait jamais rien fait si je n'en avais pas eu envie. Bon ok j'avais menti mais c'était pour le bien d'Edward et moi.

– _Je l'aime maman._

– _Tu ne sais pas ce que ce mot signifie, tu es trop jeune. _

– _Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait. Laissez-moi le voir une fois par semaine, je vous promets que je ne vous désobéirais plus. _

– _J'ai pris ma décision, c'est fini. Dit mon père._

– _Mais..._

– _Tu peux disposer Isabella._

Inutile de parler ou de crier, ils allaient avoir le dernier mot. Je sortis en courant du salon, pris mon sac et partis dans ma chambre. Je la fermai à clef et appelai Edward.

– _Bella ?_

– _Oui._

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

– _Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec mes parents. _

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et moi non plus. Je commençai à pleurer, il souffla.

– _Ne pleure pas mon ange, on trouvera une solution._

– _Je ne peux plus aller chez Alice et je ne peux plus faire les boutiques à part avec ma mère. Ils ne veulent plus qu'on se voit Edward. _

– _Tu veux que je vienne leur parler ? _

– _Ça ne changera pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas et moi, je les hais. _

– _Ne dis pas ça. Tout se passera bien, on trouvera un moyen._

– _Je t'aime Edward._

– _Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, dit-il doucement. _

J'entendis ma mère frapper à la porte.

– _Raccroche tout de suite ce téléphone Isabella._

– _Il faut que je te laisse Edward. _

– _J'ai entendu. _

– _Je suis désolée. _

– _Je ne te laisse pas tomber Bella._

– _Je t'aime._

– _Moi aussi. _

Je raccrochais et ouvris la porte. Ma mère tendit sa main pour récupérer mon téléphone.

– _Non, je le garde, c'est tout ce qui me reste._

– _Isabella. _

– _Non. Criais-je._

Elle souffla puis partit. J'avais gagné une petite bataille au moins. J'envoyai un message à Alice, lui racontant tout. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer.

Rien n'avait changé depuis plusieurs semaines. J'avais repris les cours depuis 6 semaines et je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Il m'envoyait quelques lettres via Alice mais rien d'autre. Mes parents me surveillaient de près, de trop près même. J'en avais marre.

Ils avaient augmenté les heures de tous mes cours. La danse le lundi, le piano le mardi, les cours de bonnes conduite le mercredi et vendredi, le sport le jeudi et le week-end. Je devais faire mes devoirs et me montrer dans les dîners et soirées chics.

Je n'avais pas vu Edward dans l'une des soirées. Je soupçonnai mes parents d'avoir fait le tri avant. Il m'envoyait des texto de moins en moins souvent. Alice me disait qu'il était vraiment mal et qu'il travaillait de plus en plus. Il accumulait trois boulots à présent pour combler le temps. Je décidai d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements via Alice avant un de nos cours de danse.

– _Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois, demandais-je à Alice._

– _La semaine passée. À la banque. _

– _À la banque ? _

– _D'après Jasper, il a ouvert un compte et il va peut-être chercher un petit appartement. _

– _Oh ! C'est bien ça. _

Je fus déçue qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé, même pas un message ou un appel en vitesse. Il fallait que je le vois, j'en avais marre de tout ça. Nous étions début octobre et il me manquait trop. Nous partîmes en cours, chacune de notre côté, n'ayant pas la même prof. Au moment de rentrer, je fus tirer dans la réserve à balais.

– _Mais..._

– _Chut !_

Je vis Edward en face de moi. Sans réellement comprendre, je lui sautai dessus et l'embrassai avec force. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et répondit à mon baiser avec douceur. Je le tenais près de moi, enfin ! Je sentis mes larmes de joie couler.

– _Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, ton prof ne va pas tarder._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

– _Je devais te voir. _

– _Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je, tout en l'embrassant encore et encore._

– _Oh ! Toi aussi ma belle. _

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

– _J'ai trouvé un appartement. Pas très loin d'ici, pas trop cher. J'ai ouvert un compte aussi, dit-il._

– _Alice me l'a dit. _

– _Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant d'en être certain. _

– _Je comprends. _

Il me sourit et me caressa la joue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder et de le toucher.

– _Tu m'as manqué Bella._

– _Je suis tellement désolée. Comment tu vas sinon ? _

– _On fait aller. Je travaille beaucoup, je mets de l'argent de coté. J'ai bientôt la somme pour te rembourser. _

– _Garde la pour ton loyer. _

– _Je vais te rembourser Bella._

– _Je n'en ai pas besoin. _

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Il approfondit notre baiser et je gémis contre sa bouche.

– _Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir Edward, lui dis-je, penaude._

– _Je sais. J'essayerai de trouver un moyen. Je te le promets. _

Je pris quelques secondes pour le regarder réellement, il paraissait fatigué et triste.

– _Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_

– _Oui._

– _Edward._

Il souffla et m'embrassa rapidement.

– _Ça me tue de ne pas te voir Bella._

– _Je sais moi aussi. _

– _Tes parents ne me veulent pas dans ta vie Bella._

– _Mais moi je te veux. _

J'entendis mon professeur entrer dans la classe. On sortit de la réserve, et il m'embrassa une dernière fois.

– _Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

– _Moi aussi je t'aime._

J'entrai dans la classe rapidement après, m'excusai pour le retard et pris place. J'aurai du me sentir bien de l'avoir vu et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais mal car il me cachait quelque chose, mal car j'avais l'impression que pour lui, attendre et ne jamais être sûr qu'on pourrait se voir le pesait.

Le cours me parut extrêmement long et je fus contente de rentrer chez moi. Mon père était au travail et ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle venait juste de sortir un gâteau du four.

– _Bonjour maman !_

– _Bonjour Isabella !_

– _Tu cuisines quoi ? _

– _Un gâteau au chocolat. Dit-elle._

Elle me vit souffler et prit place en face de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait un peu plus que mon père. Elle m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle comprenait mieux que je ne le pensais ce que je vivais mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de m'expliquer.

– _Ça fait six semaines que tu ne l'as plus vu Edward. Tu es encore avec ? _

– _Oui. Il me manque. _

– _Hum … Je veux bien te laisser vendredi le voir mais … Attend avant de parler. Ton père n'est pas au courant, tu es censé être chez Alice, et il me fait confiance alors je ne veux pas que tu sortes de chez lui et pas de relations sexuelle Isabella. Tu pourras passer la journée avec lui mais tu seras rentré pour 18h30, c'est bien compris ? _

– _Oui maman. Merci. Je pars à quelle heure ? _

– _Juste après les cours, à 15h00. _

Ça me laissait trois heures pour être avec lui. C'était déjà bien !

– _Merci maman. _

– _C'est exceptionnel. Les Newton viennent manger le soir, je veux que tu sois polie. _

– _Ah oui j'ai compris. C'est trois heures avec Edward et en échange je fais ce que vous voulez ? _

– _Prend-le comme tu veux mais c'est ainsi. _

– _Bien. _

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Ma mère partit ouvrir et je me servis un part de gâteau. J'envoyai vite fait un message à Edward pour lui dire que vendredi, je pourrais venir chez lui jusqu'à 18h30.

– _Isabella ?_

– _Oui ?_

– _C'est pour toi. _

Je courrai presque jusqu'à l'entrée et fus surprise de mon visiteur. Jasper.

– _Bonjour … heu … Isabella. _

– _Bonjour Jasper. _

– _Je peux te parler ?_

Je regardai ma mère et elle fit oui de la tête.

– _Pas trop longtemps. _

J'emmenai Jasper dans le jardin derrière et on s'assit sur le banc. Il paraissait tendu.

– _Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. dis-je_

– _Ouais … ouais je vais bien. _

– _Et Alice ?_

– _Elle va bien. Sa mère accepte qu'on se voie. _

– _C'est bien ça. Je suis contente pour vous. _

Tout un coup, je me sentais vraiment mal aussi. Peut-être était-il là pour Edward. Il ne voulait paut-être plus me voir.

– _Jasper ?_

– _Il t'a déjà parlé de Lucie ? Dit-il subitement._

– _Heu … oui. _

– _Qu'est ce qu'il a dit au juste ? _

– _Que c'était une de ses ex et qu'elle est partit lorsqu'il avait 18 ans. _

– _Ouais. C'est tout ? _

– _Oui. Mais pourquoi ?_

Il prit une inspiration et me regarda.

– _Il est mal Bella. Il est mal car il a déjà vécu ça et qu'il ne s'en soit pas tout à fait remis. _

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? _

– _Elle est partie avec ses parents vivre en Europe. _

– _Oh ! Et pourquoi ça ? _

Il me fit un petit sourire et se leva.

– _Il ne veut pas que je t'en parle mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre Bella, c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas qu'il replonge. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a commencé à prendre de la drogue, boire et coucher à droite à gauche. Il était vraiment mal. _

– _Jasper tu me fais peur. _

– _Elle s'appelle Lucie Delorieux. _

– _Delorieux ? Je connais ce nom. _

– _Son père était et il est encore un homme d'affaire très important. Ils vivaient tous ici mais ils sont partis, il y a quelques années. Ton père doit surement le connaitre. _

Il se rassit et se tourna vers moi.

– _Ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Il aurait tout fait pour elle. Il a tout fait pour elle d'ailleurs. Et un beau jour, ses parent ont découvert qu'elle sortait avec lui. Ils lui ont mis un ultimatum, c'était lui ou ses parents. Au début, elle a choisi Edward car elle l'aimait. Et elle avait bientôt 18 ans, elle voulait vivre avec lui. Mais ses parents lui ont dit qu'elle ne toucherait pas un centime et qu'elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. C'est là que ça c'est corsé. Elle n'a pas hésité à jeter Edward et partir avec ses parents. _

Je regardai Jasper avec étonnement. C'était donc pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas me dire qu'il était si pauvre et c'était pour ça aussi qu'il avait si peur que je parte. Ça lui était déjà arrivé.

– _Elle lui a dit qu'il ne valait pas 2 millions de dollars et qu'elle préférait avoir une vie avec un mec qu'elle n'aimait pas mais avoir de l'argent qu'avec lui et pas un sou. Il a su alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et il a été anéanti. _

Une sonnerie retentit. Je regardai mon portable, un message. **« Tu me manques** ». Je souris malgré moi et refermai mon téléphone.

– _Je vois, mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Je l'aime vraiment et je serais prête à tout laisser tomber pour lui. Et il le sait très bien. _

– _Non, il ne le sait pas Bella. Il a peur que tu fasses comme Lucie. Il a peur que tu le laisses tomber. Quand tes parents t'ont interdit de le voir, il est venu chez moi. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Il ne veut pas te perdre Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si mal et putain, dieu sait à quel point il a déjà était mal. _

– _Je peux le voir vendredi, on va en parler. _

– _Merci. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré sur ce point. Il sera bien que c'est moi qui t'en aies parlé mais ce n'est pas grave. Il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux d'une riche mais apparemment, il les attire comme des mouches, dit-il en rigolant. _

– _C'est parce qu'il est simple et gentil. Il me comprend et … je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre, lui répondis-je. _

– _Alors prouve-lui. _

– _Je ne sais même pas où il habite. _

Il me donna son adresse.

– _Il vit avec un mec, en colocation. Il paye le loyer mais je pense qu'il attend que tu aies 18 ans pour venir avec toi à l'université. _

– _J'aimerais bien oui. _

– _Il aimerait aussi mais parle-lui, tu verras. _

– _Merci Jasper. _

– _De rien. Bon je vais y aller, ta mère nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure. _

Il me prit dans ses bras et partit. Je restai quelques minutes seule dans le jardin et envoyai un message à Edward.

**« Moi aussi, tu me manques »**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ... je ne pensais pas le mettre vue que je travaille toute la journée mais là, j'ai un peu de temps donc j'ai pensé à vous :) merci pour ceux qui prennent la peine de mettre un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir a bientot**


	15. os

**Hello les gens !**

Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste un rappel qu'il reste encore quelques jours pour voter sur le forum (_site sur mon profil_) avant la fin.

Mon OS : **REVIENS-MOI** de Lou228.

J'ai 55 votes et il en manque encore une dizaine alors s'il y a moyen d'aller voter, ce serait hyper sympa de votre part.

http:/ lovelemon-in-fic (.) / concours-edward-a-besoin-de-vous-regles-f75 / decolage-immediat-destination-les-votes-t3007 (.) htm

**attention aux espaces et aux points.**

Merci d'avance et merci à celles qui ont déjà fait l'effort de voter pour moi.

A mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre « **mon cœur est pour toi** ».


	16. Chapter 15

Vendredi, enfin. J'attendais ce jour depuis une éternité. J'allais enfin pourvoir voir Edward. Une fois les cours terminés, je pris un taxi et partis chez lui. Je lui avais dit qu'on pourrait se voir que trois heures, il était content que j'avais pu convaincre ma mère. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que c'était parce que les Newton venaient et que je devais être gentille avec eux.

Une fois devant l'immeuble, je montai les trois étages puis frappai à la porte. Un mec l'ouvrit, me regarda de la tête au pied et me sourit.

– _Tu dois être Bella._

– _Hum … oui._

– _Il t'attend. _

– _Merci._

Tandis qu'il sortait, j'entrai et je fus directement plaquée sur la porte, une fois celle-ci fermée.

– _Tu m'as manqué. _

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, qu'il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je m'accrochai à lui, telle une noyée à sa bouée, et lui rendit son baiser avec toute l'envie que je possédais.

Il me porta sur lui et j'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je l'embrassai dans le cou puis me sentis tomber sur un lit.

– _Tu as combien de temps ? Dit-il haletant. _

– _Deux heures et demie. _

Il reprit mes lèvres avec urgence et retira son t-shirt. Je balançai mes chaussures plus loin et le déshabillai rapidement. Il fut même surpris par mon urgence lorsque je retirai son boxer et me donna un petit sourire en coin.

– _On est en manque de sexe mademoiselle Swan ?_

– _C'est de toi dont je suis en manque Cullen. _

Il tira sur mon jean pour le retirer pendant que j'enlevais mon top et mon soutien-gorge. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon shorty avait été enlevé, quand je sentis sa langue s'introduire lentement en moi.

– _Aaaahhh..._

Il souleva ma cuisse et mit ma jambe sur son épaule.

– _Edward … s'il te plait. _

Il revint doucement sur mon ventre, mes seins, leur prodiguant une douce torture au passage puis m'embrassa. Il garda ma jambe sur son épaule et entra en moi sans attendre. On gémit tous les deux dans le cou de l'autre.

– _Mmmm … putain !_

Je gémis contre lui lorsqu'il bougea en moi, tout en entrant un peu plus. Il se redressa et passa mon autre jambe sur son épaule. On n'avait pas essayé beaucoup de positions et je me sentis un peu gênée qu'il me regarde de haut comme ça. Mais au moment où il bougea rapidement en moi, mon corps s'arqua et je criai son prénom. C'était tellement bon comme ça. Je m'accrochai un peu à ses cuisses et dans la passion qui nous dévorait tous les deux, je pris un de mes seins et tirai sur le téton fortement.

– _Putain Bella. _

– _Plus fort … aaahhh … plus fort EDDWward..._

Il avait le contrôle avec cette position et il le savait. Il me donna un petit coup de rein et me sourit.

– _Encore ! _

– _Oh ! Tu m'as manqué ma belle. _

– _Toi … hahaaaa … tu … aussi … plus vite..._

Il fit enfin ce que je lui demandais depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et accéléra son rythme à en devenir presque bestiale. Je fermai les yeux et savourai cette sensation de se sentir complète et complètement remplie… Je n'avais pas eu de partenaire avant lui mais j'étais sûre que, lui seul pouvait me faire un tel effet.

Sans vraiment comprendre d'où ça venait, mon corps trembla sous ses mains lorsqu'il vint titiller mon clitoris rapidement. Je m'accrochai aux draps puis criai son prénom. Je le sentis se déverser en moi dans un long râle de plaisir puis me relâcher doucement pour tomber près de moi.

– _Ah mon dieu ! _

– _J'aime bien te voir prendre du plaisir, dit-il._

Je lui souris et il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Nous étions tout en sueur mais pour le moment, seul lui comptait.

– _Bonjour, dit-il après plusieurs minutes. _

Je rigolai et m'accrochai un peu plus à lui.

– _Bonjour. _

Il me caressa le visage et m'embrassa presque timidement.

– _Comment tu as convaincu tes parents de te laisser me voir ?_

– _Ma mère m'a proposé trois heures avec toi en échange d'un dîner avec les Newton, où je dois être gentille et polie. _

– _Hum ! _

Il se retourna sur le dos et regarda l'heure.

– _Il te reste plus que 1h50. _

– _Ne fais pas attention à ça. _

– _Je pensais que tu aurais au moins pu dormir ici. _

– _Je suis désolée, lui dis-je en prenant son t-shirt et mon shorty. _

Je m'habillai, partis aux toilettes puis revins me coucher contre lui.

– _Jasper est passé cette semaine. Lui dis-je sans le regarder._

– _Pourquoi ? _

– _Pour me parler … de … de toi. _

– _De moi ? _

Je le sentis se tendre un peu contre moi.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il … qu'il a dit ? _

– _Il m'a parlé de Lucie. _

– _Pourquoi il t'a parlé d'elle ? _

Il se leva, remit son boxer ainsi que son jean et sortit de la chambre. Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était devant l'évier, la tête baissée.

– _Je ne suis pas elle. _

– _Je sais. _

– _Tu en es sûr ? _

Il me regarda enfin et fronça les sourcils.

– _Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. _

– _Tu aurais dû me le dire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais si en colère et si distant avec moi. _

– _Distant ? Tes parents ne veulent pas qu'on se voit, ils ne m'aiment pas. _

– _Moi, je t'aime Edward et peu importe ce qu'ils disent, c'est toi que j'aime. _

– _Elle est parti parce que sinon, son père la déshéritait et elle ne le voulait pas. Je n'étais pas assez important dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son petit confort pour une vie comme celle-ci. _

– _Comme quoi ?_

– _Elle ne voulait pas travailler, voulait faire du shopping et aller chez le coiffeur. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un appartement ou bien avoir une voiture trop petite. Mais … mais ce n'était rien ça. J'ai tout fait pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse se sentir bien lorsqu'on allait manger au restaurant ou quand on allait faire les boutiques. Je voulais qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle veut et du jour au lendemain, elle me dit que ce n'est pas assez et qu'elle doit partir. _

Je le regardai choquée. Comment cette fille avait pu le laisser tomber ?

– _Je ne suis pas comme elle. _

– _C'est parce que tu n'es pas confronté à ça. Tu as… Merde Bella, je t'aime mais tu as tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce dont tu rêves la nuit, tu l'as le jour. Je veux bien te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, je bosse comme un dingue pour pouvoir t'offrir tout ce dont tu mérites, je veux bien attendre que tu sois diplômée, pour, après déménager et venir vivre avec toi. Mais tu sais très bien que tes parents ne voudront pas. Il faudra faire un choix et …_

– _Et quoi ?_

– _Et j'ai peur de ce choix. C'est pour ça que je prends mes distances avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur. _

– _Tu sais très bien que ce sera toi. Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. _

Je baissai la tête et il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

– _Je t'aime Edward. _

– _Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

– _Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, lui dis-je._

– _Je te le promets. _

– _Tu vas venir avec moi quand je partirais ok ? J'ai besoin de toi._

– _Ouais. Ne pleure pas. _

Je l'embrassai avec urgence et caressai son torse avec envie. Je sentis son désir contre mon ventre et ça m'excita encore plus. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de ses bras forts et protecteurs, de son corps contre le mien, de ses baisers si doux, tendres, langoureux … J'avais besoin de lui tout simplement et même mes parents ne suffiraient pas à m'enlever ça.

On refit l'amour et cette fois, j'étais sur lui. Il me caressait le dos, les cuisses et me disait qu'il m'aimait. J'avais juste besoin de ça pour affronter la soirée. Le temps était écoulé et je devais repartir chez moi.

– _Je t'appelle, lui dis-je. _

– _Ouais. _

– _Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir. _

– _On trouvera. Puis une fois que tu auras 18 ans, on pourra enfin être ensemble comme on l'entend. _

– _J'ai hâte. _

– _Promets-moi que … J'aimerais qu'on passe la nouvelle année ensemble, dit-il. _

– _J'essayerai, je te le promets. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant. _

– _Je t'aime. _

Je le regardai un instant dans les yeux et lui fis un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

– _Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. _

Il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras mais il le fallait. Je ne devais pas dépasser l'heure si je voulais encore voir Edward ce mois-ci.

– _Je n'ai même pas visité ton appartement, lui dis-je._

– _Tu as visité ma chambre, c'est le plus important. Dit-il en rigolant. _

– _La prochaine fois, tu me cuisineras un bon petit plat et on mangera dans le salon. _

– _Si tu veux. _

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois puis quittai son appartement. J'avais les larmes aux yeux en entrant chez moi mais ma mère ne dit rien. Je pris une longue douche et j'étais prête pour 19h00. Les Newton venaient d'arriver.

Décembre était arrivé assez vite. Ma mère me donnait plein de trucs à faire. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler avec elle du nouvel an. Je voulais le fêter avec Edward mais c'était un peu compliqué. Mon père ne parlait jamais de lui, quant à ma mère, elle me disait qu'elle comprenait que je veuille être avec lui mais que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose pour moi.

J'avais vu Edward que deux fois et toujours vite fait dans le placard à balais de l'école. Il me manquait de plus en plus et ce petit jeu entre mes parents commençait sérieusement à m'emmerder. Je devais attendre fin juin pour avoir 18 ans et je ne pense pas qu'Edward allait encore vivre 7 mois comme ça.

Il travaillait beaucoup et mettait peu à peu de l'argent de côté. Dans deux jours, je devais aller voir pour un petit appartement avec mes parents. Ils ne voulaient pas que j'habite avec Edward, car ça voulait dire pour eux, être en ménage avec un garçon sans famille, pauvre et donc, de mauvaise fréquentation. Ils avaient peur aussi pour le sexe. Ma mère me demandait tout le temps si j'avais fait quelque chose avec lui et je niais tout en bloc à chaque fois. Elle regardait ma plaquette de pilule et je la soupçonnais de regarder si j'avais bien mes règles ou pas. Il manquait plus que je sois enceinte.

– _Maman ?_

– _Oui ?_

Elle rangeait les placards de la cuisine, cela signifiait qu'elle s'était égueulée avec mon père. Elle avait une manie de tout ranger lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

– _Heu … Je peux te parler un instant ? _

– _Bien sûr. _

Elle s'assit en face de moi et je lui pris les mains. Elle me regardait surprise.

– _J'aimerais passer le nouvel an avec Edward. _

– _Non ! _

– _Écoute-moi ! On doit aller à une soirée et comme tous les ans, je vais m'ennuyer et tu voudras me caser avec Mike. Mais … cette année, j'ai 17 ans et j'aimerais passer ma soirée avec lui. Il me manque et je ne peux pas cesser de le voir, c'est au dessus de mes forces. _

Elle souffla et elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

– _Isabella. _

– _J'ai besoin de lui et je veux vivre avec lui une fois que je serais à l'université. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie maman. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas ton idéal mais c'est le mien et j'ai besoin qu'il soit à mes cotés. _

– _Il est tellement … elle souffla … Il n'est pas comme nous. _

– _C'est parce que j'ai 17 ans maman que je te demande ton avis mais sache qu'une fois mes 18 ans passé, il sera avec moi et si vous ne l'acceptez pas, ce ne sera pas mon problème. _

– _Ton père pense qu'il est avec toi uniquement pour ton argent. _

– _Quand tu la connus maman tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent non plus. _

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

– _J'en parlerais à ton père. _

– _Merci. _

– _Tu as cours de piano, dépêche-toi. _

– _D'accord, lui dis-je en soupirant. _

**PVD Edward**

Noel, déjà. J'avais revu Bella qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle était venue à mon appartement. Elle me manquait tellement. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas donné la réponse pour nouvel an. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, ni pour nouvel an. J'avais besoin de la voir, de me rassurer à l'avoir dans mes bras. Ça me rappelait bien trop Lucie. Ses parents prenaient le dessus peu à peu et j'allais la perdre.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Bella.

– _Allo ?_

– _C'est moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles mais mon père m'a prit mon portable._

– _Pourquoi ça ?_

– _Je lui ai crié dessus. Il voulait me caser à nouveau avec Mike. _

Je serrai les poings et me laissai tomber sur mon fauteuil.

– _Bella..._

– _Je peux venir ce soir ? Me coupa-t-elle. _

– _Heu … oui mais c'est Noël Bella. _

– _Je veux être avec toi. Je serais là dans une heure. _

– _Ok. _

– _Je t'aime Edward. _

– _Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Elle raccrocha et je souris. Elle n'était peut être pas comme Lucie après tout

**

* * *

**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je mettrais un nouveau chapitre ce week end.**

**Je suis troisième au concours et merci beaucoup pour vos votes. A bientôt.**


	17. Chapter 16

**PVD Bella.**

– _Je vais chez Edward. _

Mes parents relevèrent la tête en même temps.

– _Ce soir, c'est Noël Isabella, dit mon père. _

– _Je ne veux pas aller à la fête donner par les Newton. Je n'aime pas ces fêtes et vous le savez. Et Edward est tout seul, je veux passer mon Noël et nouvel an avec lui. _

– _Non !_

– _Je ne vais pas m'amuser là bas. _

– _D'accord, dit ma mère. _

Mon père la regarda un instant et je ne savais pas trop à quoi ils pensaient mais il souffla.

– _D'accord. Je suppose que tu dormiras chez lui ?_

– _Oui. _

– _Tu connais la règle ? _

– _Oui papa. Merci. _

– _Tu sais comment y aller ?_

– _Je vais prendre un taxi. _

– _Bien. _

Tellement heureuse, je courrai vers ma chambre et appelai immédiatement Edward. Il avait l'air mal mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas pour le moment, j'allais arriver chez lui. Je préparai mon sac et courrais dehors, le rejoindre.

**PVD Edward**

Je rangeai en vitesse mon appartement et passai sous la douche rapidement. Il lui fallait 20 minutes pour venir et elle avait dit qu'elle serait là dans une heure. À peine sorti de la douche, on sonna à la porte. Oh non, pas de visite maintenant. Ce soir, c'était Bella et moi. Je mis une serviette autour de ma taille et partis ouvrir.

– _Salut beau gosse ! _

– _Bella, tu … tu es déjà là ?_

– _Je ne pouvais pas attendre. _

Elle referma la porte et se jeta sur moi. Son sac tomba à terre et elle entoura mon cou de ses bras. Je la pressai contre moi et l'embrassai avec autant d'envie qu'elle. Sans pouvoir attendre plus que ça, je défis le nœud qu'elle avait dans le cou et sa robe tomba à ses pieds. Je caressai ses seins puis son ventre.

– _Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle. _

– _Faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution. _

– _Fais-moi l'amour avant. _

Je fis glisser son petit shorty le long de ses jambes, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je sentis des petits frissons sur son corps et ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je descendis doucement vers ses seins nus. Je léchai son téton avec envie puis passai à l'autre. Elle gémissait déjà mon prénom et son corps s'arqua contre moi. Je me mis à genou et embrassai son ventre tout en caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses.

– _Oh Edward ! _

Je passai un doigt contre sa fente humide, très humide même, et entrai un doigt en elle. Elle se cambra et tira un peu sur mes cheveux. Tout en elle me faisait de l'effet. J'adorais lorsqu'elle gémissait mon prénom, lorsque son corps se collait au mien ou encore la voir prendre du plaisir grâce à moi. J'avais tellement envie et besoin d'elle. Je n'arrivais plus à vivre comme ça, un jour par ci, un jour par là. Il me la fallait plus souvent.

Sans trop la faire attendre, je passais ma langue son sexe épilé, comme je l'aimais, et je la rapprochai un peu plus de moi. Elle eut un petit cri de plaisir et passa sa jambe sur mon épaule. Je lui caressai les fesses, les cuisses et commençai à la lécher avec plus d'envie. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas gouté son corps.

– _Plus vite Edward !_

J'entrai deux doigts en elle et tournai ma langue sur son clitoris gonflé.

– _Attends, viens. _

J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir avec cette caresse mais Bella se mit à genou aussi et retira ma serviette, qui ne cachait plus grand-chose. Elle me poussa à terre et se mit à califourchon sur mon bassin.

– _J'ai envie de toi. _

Je la renversai sur le dos car je savais qu'elle aimait que je contrôle et entrai en elle. Elle s'accrocha à moi et gémit longuement. Moi aussi. C'était bestial, brusque et plein de fougue. On remarquait clairement que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pu se voir, se toucher ou faire l'amour car mes gestes et ses cris étaient de plus en plus fort. Heureusement que mon colocataire était chez ses parents pour les fêtes.

– _Pluus VVViittte …. Mmm_

Je nouai nos doigts près de sa tête et accélérai encore le rythme. Je gémissais plus fort à présent, ne pouvant pas contrôler ce qui sortait de ma bouche tellement c'était bon. Être en elle était la meilleure chose que j'avais connu dans ma vie. Je la regardai un instant et ne vis que du désir.

– _Je viens …. Ahh … aahhhh. _

Je passai ma main sur son petit paquet de nerf et elle jouit quelques secondes plus tard dans un tremblement qui me surprit. Je dus même me contrôler pour ne pas jouir tellement ses spasmes étaient forts. Je jouis après elle, en sentant ses parois se resserrer contre mon sexe et m'effondrai sur elle. Vraiment trop bon.

– _Putain, dit-elle. _

– _Tu l'as dit. _

– _Je pense … que … que j'ai eu … un orgasme. Vraiment. _

Je la contemplai un instant. Elle était toute rouge et son cœur battait très vite, sa respiration était encore rapide.

– _Les autres fois … c'était génial mais là … je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc comme ça. _

– _Quand tu veux. _

– _Il faut que je visite ton appartement avant, dit-elle en souriant. _

Je lui rendis son sourire et l'embrassai tendrement, lui montrant qu'elle m'avait manqué. Elle mit ma chemise et son petit shorty et commença sa visite. J'en profitai pour remettre mon boxer et mon jean et ranger le reste de nos affaires dans ma chambre. Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine. J'avais un peu honte car c'était petit et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça mais je ne dis rien.

– _Tu as faim ? Lui demandais-je. _

– _On va encore attendre un peu. _

Je partis dans la chambre à nouveau et pris son cadeau. Elle avait bien dit pas de cadeaux mais je voulais lui faire plaisir quand même. Elle était assise sur le canapé, je pris place à ses côtés et vis qu'elle avait aussi deux cadeaux.

– _Je sais, j'avais dis pas de cadeaux. _

– _Tiens. Je ne sais pas attendre. _

– _Moi non plus, dit-elle en me passant les cadeaux. _

Elle ouvrit le mien en premier et elle me sourit. Je lui avais acheté un nouveau journal intime et deux places pour le festival de musique qui aurait lieu dans quatre mois. Les places étaient difficiles à trouver car c'était un festival exceptionnel.

– _Merci Edward. _

– _De rien. _

– _Je vais tout faire pour qu'on y aille. _

– _J'espère bien. _

– _Ça a dû te couter une fortune. _

– _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On va bien s'amuser. Deux jours, toi et moi, à danser et chanter. _

– _Merci, j'adore. _

J'ouvris le mien et mon cœur rata un battement. Deux places pour aller voir un très grand pianiste. Première place, évidemment.

– _Merci Bella ! _

– _Tu aimes le piano, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. _

– _C'est parfait. _

– _Ouvre le deuxième. _

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et fronçai les sourcils.

– _C'est …_

– _Une lettre oui, de l'école de musique près de mon université. Je les ai appelé et … tu as un entretien dans un mois et si … si tu es assez doué, ce que je n'en doute pas, tu … tu peux entrer. _

– _Mais … je n'ai pas d'argent pour ça Bella. _

– _Chaque année, il donne la chance à 5 personnes en leur donnant une bourse et une aide de l'école pour … pour les plus doués et ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens d'entrer dans cette école. J'ai juste appelé … à toi de faire le reste. _

Elle était toute rouge et moi … heureux.

– _Merci ! _

– _De rien. On pourra être ensemble et … ce serait bien qu'on soit tous les deux à l'université. _

– _C'est … je ne sais pas quoi dire Bella._

– _Je veux que tu aies ta chance Edward. Si tu veux, mon professeur de musique veut bien te donner quelques leçons. Ce sera beaucoup moins cher et vu que tu travailles. _

– _J'aimerais beaucoup oui. _

Je ne prenais jamais rien des autres habituellement mais c'était une chance pour moi, une chance unique et il fallait que je me remette un peu à niveau. C'était ce que je voulais faire depuis des années et depuis la mort de ma grand-mère et de mes parents, je n'avais plus eu l'occasion, à part entre deux boulots, juste comme ça, de faire du piano. Je rêvais d'être prof de piano ou encore jouer devant un public. J'adorais le piano.

Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai le plus tendrement possible. Elle me caressa la joue et posa son front contre le mien. Je ne m'étais rarement senti aussi bien. Depuis Lucie, c'était la première fois. Bella m'apaisait, me donnait la force de continuer à vivre. Je voulais avancer pour elle et maintenant, elle me donnait la chance d'être à l'université, de faire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire.

– _Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre tes parents ? _

– _Je leur ai dit que je voulais être avec toi et pas avec Mike Newton. _

Je me tendis face à cet aveu mais Bella m'embrassa dans le cou et vint se mettre sur mes genoux. Je la serrai contre moi, la caressant doucement. Moi qui avais pensé que Noël allait se passer seul, j'étais plus qu'heureux.

– _J'ai hâte d'avoir 18 ans, d'être à l'université avec toi. Je veux vivre avec toi. Dit-elle. _

– _Le temps me parait long sans toi. _

– _Moi aussi. _

Sentir ses mains parcourir mon visage, son souffle contre mon cou, ses cheveux sur ma peau, son corps contre le mien me détendit. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

On commanda italien et on mangea tranquillement devant un bon film puis à minuit, on se souhaita « joyeux Noël » et Bella reçut un appel de sa mère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était un peu plus compréhensive que son mari. On partit dans ma chambre, puis elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Elle ressortit dans une petite nuisette rouge.

– _Joyeux Noël. Dit-elle en rigolant. _

Elle était aussi rouge que sa nuisette mais c'était mignon. Elle était très sexy la dedans.

– _Tu es la mère Noël ? Demandais-je. _

– _Seulement si tu as été gentil. _

Elle s'approcha de moi et vint se mettre à califourchon sur mes genoux.

– _Ben en fait … j'ai plutôt été un méchant garçon. _

– _Hum … alors on fait comment ? Dit-elle en déboutonnant mon pantalon. _

– _C'est toi qui décide. _

– _Vu que c'est Noël … elle retira mon pantalon et le jeta à terre … je te pardonne et …. Elle retira mon boxer … pour cette nuit on va oublier tout ça et je vais quand même te donner ton cadeau. _

– _Et c'est quoi ? _

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et me caressa le torse avec envie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle jouait et était très coquine ce soir.

– _Mon corps … pour … toute … la … nuit. _

Je ne pus me retenir de gémir et la renversai sur le lit. Au lieu de fondre sur sa bouche, je passai directement par la case « intimité » et lui retirai son string rapidement. Je plongeai entre ses cuisses et lui offris mon troisième cadeau de Noel. Il allait en avoir beaucoup cette nuit, je le sentais.

**PVD Bella**

Après deux bonnes heures de câlins, de caresses, de baisers passionnés, de plaisir … Edward s'allongea près de moi complètement essoufflé. Je remis le drap sur nous et me tournai vers lui. Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

– _Je n'ai jamais eu un si bon Noël, lui dis-je. _

– _Moi non plus. Je ne te pensais pas si … coquine. _

Je rougis malgré moi et passai ma main dans son dos pour le caresser. Je n'étais jamais rassasié de son corps, dès qu'il se trouvait près de moi, je le voulais, c'était comme ça.

– _Tu veux prendre une douche ? _

– _Oui, lui dis-je. _

On se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, mais je le vis un peu gêné de me la montrer.

– _Elle n'est pas très grande. _

– _C'est bon Edward, arrête de toujours être mal à l'aise. Tu sais … je ne t'aime pas pour ton argent ou pour ton physique ou je sais quoi, je t'aime pour toi et je sais très bien que pour l'instant, tu n'as pas les moyens de t'offrir plus mais ça me va, c'est bon. Ce n'est qu'une salle de bain. C'est toi que je veux. _

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa doucement, effleurant à peine mes lèvres.

– _J'ai hâte que tu aies 18 ans. _

– _Moi aussi. _

– _Au moins, on aura une histoire à raconter à nos petits enfants. _

– _Tu comptes avoir des enfants ? _

– _Ben oui. _

On entra dans la douche et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

– _Et combien ?_

– _Disons … heu … deux ou trois. _

– _Hum … tu penses que je serais une bonne mère ? _

– _La meilleure. _

– _Alors on en aura trois. Lui dis-je. _

– _Ok, dès que tu as fini l'université, on s'y met. _

Je rigolai et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

– _Tu seras une grande prof de littérature et une incroyable maman. _

– _Et tu seras un grand pianiste, jouant devant des milliers de personnes et un père formidable. _

– _Ouais. _

Son sourire se fana peu à peu et il posa son front contre le mien.

– _Et je te demanderais de m'épouser un matin d'été avec un bouquet de marguerites blanches. _

– _Et je te dirais oui. _

– _Et on fera un deuxième bébé. _

Je lui souris et mis mon visage dans son cou. C'était bon de vivre un peu dans le futur mais je voyais bien qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Nous n'étions pas du même monde et j'espérais que mes parents respecteraient leur promesse de me laisser vivre avec Edward durant les trois ans d'université. Je voulais qu'ils l'acceptent et que durant encore sept mois, on puisse se voir de temps en temps. C'était dur mais ça valait le coup.

– _Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ? Dit-il en me lavant le dos. _

– _De quoi ? _

– _D'avoir une vie comme on le souhaite. _

– _Je t'aime Edward, je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'on ait une vie heureuse. _

– _Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. _

– _L'argent n'est pas important Edward. C'est toi que je veux. _

Il se détendit un peu et je pense qu'il sera totalement détendu lorsqu'on pourra enfin être ensemble à l'université. Là, il saura que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

On se lava et vers 3h00 du matin, on se coucha l'un contre l'autre, en pensant sûrement à un futur plus simple. Je m'endormis la première entre ses bras chauds et protecteurs. Les seuls que je voulais autour de moi pour le restant de mes jours.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu … a bientôt. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Mai**

**PVD Edward**

Cinq mois plus tard, c'était toujours la même chose. On s'était vus pour le nouvel an mais ses parents avaient catégoriquement refusé qu'on aille au festival de musique. Je m'étais fait rembourser les places mais on avait quand même pu aller voir le concert. Le piano était ma passion et on avait passé une très bonne soirée.

J'avais été faire l'entretien à l'université, j'avais pris quelques cours pour me remettre à niveau et le professeur de Bella était un homme très gentil, il ne m'avait pas fait payer les cours mais je soupçonnais Bella d'y être pour quelque chose. Je n'avais rien dit, je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère. Jasper était venu avec moi et il avait attendu quatre heures devant l'université. L'entretien n'avait duré que 20 minutes et ils avaient dit qu'ils allaient m'envoyer un courrier. Je l'avais attendu durant une semaine et je devenais fou.

Entre la lettre qui n'arrivait pas et une Bella prise par ses examens et ses cours en plus le soir, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis près de deux semaines. J'avais fini par aller chez elle et c'était sa mère qui avait ouvert. Elle avait été froide et distante mais j'avais pu voir Bella trente minutes dans le jardin. Sa mère nous surveillait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher ou de l'embrasser. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien qu'on avait été plus loin.

La lettre avait fini par arriver. Je n'avais pas su l'ouvrir et ce fut Alice qui le fit pour moi. Elle était toujours là pour moi ou pour Bella, sa mère acceptait la relation avec Jasper et ils pouvaient vivre leur amour au grand jour. **Accepté**. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ils acceptaient ma candidature et je pouvais entrer le 14 septembre en tant qu'élève. Bella avait pleuré et sauté dans mes bras avant de dire qu'on allait l'avoir notre vie heureuse.

On se voyait une fois toutes les deux semaines mais on savait tous les deux que c'était mieux ainsi, on ne voulait pas contrarier ses parents, dans deux mois, elle serait majeure et pour le premier septembre, on allait pouvoir vivre ensemble dans un petit appartement.

Les parents de Bella avaient des amis, ils louaient des appartements chics pour les étudiants et Bella avait déjà l'appartement. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu et elle non plus d'après les photos, on n'allait pas s'emmerder. Il était prévu que j'allais l'aider pour les courses mais le loyer, c'était les parents de Bella qui allaient s'en charger. Je n'avais pas voulu mais Bella m'avait bien dit que si je venais ou pas, le loyer allait quand même être payé.

J'étais occupé de ranger les courses dans mon sac quand mon téléphone sonna. Alice.

_- Allo._

_- Tu as vu Bella ?_

_- Bonjour Alice. Non je ne l'ai pas vue, on se voit que dans trois jours._

_- Elle n'est pas chez elle et ses parents s'inquiètent, ils se sont disputés et elle est partie depuis trois heures, elle ne donne pas de nouvelles._

_- Comment ça partie ?_

_- Elle n'est pas chez moi et elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Elle ne décroche pas au téléphone et d'après sa mère, elle était vraiment en colère et triste._

Je refermais mon sac et prit le bus pour rentrer chez moi. J'essayais de l'appeler mais ça sonnait toujours occupé. Je paniquais vraiment et courais presque jusqu'à chez moi pour déposer mes sacs. Je mis juste la glace au congélateur et partis dans ma chambre me changer, il fallait que je la trouve.

- _ Allo ?_

_- Tu l'as trouvé ?_

_- Non, dis-je à Alice._

J'entrais dans ma chambre et me figeais, elle était là, en boule sur mon lit, dormant avec un de mes t-shirts.

- _ Elle est ici, lui dis-je soulagé._

_- Chez toi ?_

_- Oui elle dort dans mon lit._

_- Oh mon dieu !_

_- Heu … appelle sa mère. Dis-lui que je la reconduirais ce soir ou demain matin et qu'elle me fait pas chier._

_- D'accord. Fais attention à elle._

Je raccrochais et m'assis, près d'elle. Elle avait les joues toutes rouges et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle serrait mon coussin contre elle et son sommeil était un peu agité. Je passais ma main sur son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.

_- Salut._

Elle commença à pleurer et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

_- Je suis là._

Je la mis sur mes genoux et la serais contre moi, je nous allongeais sur le lit et mis la couverture sur nous, elle aimait se sentir comme dans un cocon, avoir quelque chose sur elle la réconfortait. Elle se calma peu à peu.

- _ Tes parents sont inquiets._

_- Je les hais._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Ils sont méchants._

Je me mis sur le coté et l'allongeais sur le dos, je la caressais doucement et elle se calma. Je l'embrassais tendrement puis posa mon front contre sa tempe. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

-_ Mes parents m'ont dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir habiter avec moi en septembre. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on soit ensemble Edward, tout le monde est au courant que je sors avec une personne qui n'est pas du même milieu et mon père n'aime pas ça. Il m'a dit que j'étais qu'une gamine et une capricieuse, que je voulais toujours faire à mon idée._

Je la serais contre moi et elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait me dire mais je l'écoutais, je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas accepter que je vive avec leur fille mais ça, je l'avais gardé pour moi.

_- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient déjà assez gentils de me laisser faire professeur de littérature et qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de leur gentillesse. Tu parles._

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer puis s'accrocha à moi un peu plus.

_- Tu avais raison._

Je me tendis sous elle.

- _ Ils m'ont demandé de choisir. Entre mes études et l'argent et toi._

Ça me rongeait mais il fallait que je sache. Elle voulait faire prof et c'était de son avenir dont il s'agit.

_- C'est toi que j'ai choisi, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont crié dessus et qu'on s'est disputés._

J'étais soulagé et un peu honteux. Il fallait qu'on règle tout ça.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi quoi ? Dit-elle en pleurant à nouveau._

_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris tes études ?_

Elle se leva un peu et me regarda sans comprendre. Cependant, elle me dit la seule phrase que je voulais entendre.

_- Parce que je t'aime._

_- C'est important pour toi, tes études._

_- Tu es encore plus important et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un peu d'argent de coté, je travaillerais entre deux._

_- Ce ne sera pas facile Bella._

_- Je t'aime Edward et j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous, je viens de crier sur mes parents pour rester avec toi._

Je me redressais et pris son visage entre mes mains.

_- Je suis très content de ce choix Bella parce que je t'aime aussi et bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que ça me laisse indifférent._

J'effaçais ses larmes avec mes pouces et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_- Il faut que tu parles avec tes parents et je vais venir avec toi ok ? On ira demain matin si tu veux. Appelles-les et dis-leur que tout va bien ok ? Ils doivent être inquiets._

_- Non, je m'en fous._

_- Bella, on doit en parler avec eux._

_- Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais qu'un bon à rien._

_- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qu'ils disent sur moi ? Hein ?_

_- Ce n'est quand même pas si dur d'accepter qu'on vive ensemble._

_- Pourquoi ... tout un coup ils ont crié ? Comment s'est venu tout ça ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Ils m'ont encore une fois parlé de Newton et merde … j'ai dit que je ne voudrais jamais de lui et que c'était avec toi que j'allais faire ma vie, ils n'ont pas aimé._

Je la caressais tendrement, lui montrant que tout irait bien, je savais que ça allait être dur mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Surtout pas pour moi ou ses parents.

_- Il faut que tu appelles tes parents. On ira demain, les voir. Je viendrais avec toi._

Elle était un peu rouge et souffla. Elle les appela et son père avait crié qu'elle devait rentrer immédiatement mais elle lui avait raccroché au nez. On avait fini par prendre une douche et manger un morceau avant de regarder la télé. Elle était blottie contre moi et vers 23h30, je la sentis se détendre enfin, elle dormait.

Je la mis dans mon lit et on dormit ensemble. Chose très rare depuis que j'avais quitté le centre pour SDF.

Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie. Ce n'était pas parce que mon matelas était neuf mais plutôt car Bella s'était blotti dans mes bras toute la nuit. J'en voulais encore des nuits comme ça. Rien qu'elle et moi, enlacés dans le même lit.

Apparemment ce n'était pas pour demain car ses parents lui avaient demandé de choisir entre moi et ses études. Je soupçonnais son père d'être en partie responsable, il ne pouvait vraiment pas me voir.

Elle bougea légèrement contre moi et releva sa jambe sur les miennes. Je lui caressais la cuisse tendrement, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Je fermais les yeux un instant, je ne voulais pas quitter ce lit, dans quelques heures, on serait chez ses parents et j'avais déjà peur d'y être. Vivement en juin, elle aurait 18 ans, on avait prévu de vivre tous les deux ici jusqu'en septembre.

Je souris en sentant un léger baiser sur mon épaule. Sa main glissa de mon ventre jusqu'à mon visage et je soupirais d'aise. Je tournais la tête et tombais immédiatement sur ses yeux marron. J'aimais lorsqu'elle me regardait comme ça, je ne voulais pas être prétentieux mais je le voyais qu'elle m'aimait, comme elle devait voir dans les miens que je l'aimais plus que tout.

- _ Tu as ronflé toute la nuit, lui dis-je._

Elle se détendit et rigola, enfin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise avec moi.

- _ Ce n'est pas vrai._

_- Si je te le dis._

Elle me sourit puis passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- _ Tu as bien dormi ? lui dis-je._

_- Oui, très bien. je dors toujours bien lorsque je suis avec toi._

_- Moi c'est pareil._

Je me retournais afin d'être en face d'elle et posais mon front contre le sien. Elle se mit sur le dos et je posais ma tête sur son ventre. Elle caressa ma nuque puis me massa doucement le crane. C'était calme dans la pièce et on voulait tout simplement passé toute la matinée dans le lit, rien que tous les deux.

Je relevais un peu le t-shirt qu'elle portait et embrassa son ventre. Elle frissonna un peu et j'embrassais son bas ventre puis remonta doucement vers ses seins. Je lui retirais complètement le t-shirt et embrassais simplement ses seins, je ne voulais pas y aller vite, je voulais juste que ce soit doux, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'on allait faire l'amour, je voulais juste la caresser et l'embrasser.

- _Tu m'as manqué, dis-je à son sein droit._

_- Toi aussi tu leur as manqué._

Je la regardais et lui souris. Je caressais son mamelon et il se durcit encore plus. Elle avait la chair de poule et je posais juste mes lèvres dessus, le léchant un peu puis continuais de l'embrasser de doux baisers.

Je revins vers son visage et elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. On fit quand même l'amour et c'était vraiment un matin comme j'en voulais encore et encore. Puis on mangea, on se doucha, on refit l'amour avant de partir chez elle.

Son père nous attendait sous le porche, il était vraiment impressionnant. Je pris la main de Bella et sa mère sortit, elle avait les yeux rouges. On entra, suivit de ses parents … on allait avoir une sérieuse discussion.

**

* * *

**

**coucou ... j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour le terminé. entre mes 4 examens à repasser, le boulot, et un tas de problèmes personnels. j'y arrivais pas. je suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je vous promets de me rattraper. **

**je vais pas pouvoir mettre un chapitre de mon autre fiction"amour impossible" cette semaine, il est pas terminé dsl. mais voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. a bientôt**


	19. Chapter 18

Une fois assis, je pris la main de Bella, elle tremblait un peu et je pouvais voir qu'elle luttait pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas.

- _Tu vas bien ? demanda sa mère. _

- _Oui. _

- _Tu as dormi chez Edward ?_

- _Oui. _

Son père me regardait d'un mauvais œil mais sa mère avait l'air tellement triste qu'il ne dit rien.

- _Bon, avec ta mère on a bien réfléchi. On vous laisse aller à l'université et prendre cet appartement mais vous allez travailler, tous les deux. Hors de question qu'on paye tout pour lui, dit-il en me désignant. _

- _Ça n'était pas mon intention monsieur. _

Bella se rapprochait de moi et prit ma main dans les siennes.

- _Vous allez devoir payer la nourriture et vos sorties. Pour le reste, on s'en charge. _

- _On trouvera du boulot papa. _

- _Ce qui est sur ton compte, reste sur ton compte, on ne l'enlève pas et … tu auras 50% de ce qu'on a économisé pour toi à 18 ans et 50% à 21 ans, une fois que tes études seront terminées. Tu pourras le dépenser à ta guise mais fait attention, tu auras uniquement ça. _

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je pensais qu'il allait gueuler ou même me frapper mais non, il gardait son calme.

- _Je voulais juste vous dire que je tiens à elle, je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal et je l'aime vraiment. Je sais que je n'ai rien comme argent et je travaille dur pour lui donner ce qu'elle veut mais s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé d'elle. _

Sa mère commença à pleurer et Bella me regarda dans les yeux.

- _C'est lui que je veux papa. _

- _Je ne l'accepte pas Isabella. _

- _Il le faudra bien, j'ai 18 ans dans un mois et je compte bien être avec lui. On doit toujours se cacher de tout le monde, je ne peux pas le voir quand je veux, c'est très dur. _

Son père se leva et se servit un verre de whisky.

- _Tu es renvoyée du club de ta mère, ainsi que du club des filles pures et ne t'attend pas à être invitée aux nouvelles soirées organisées par les filles de bonne famille. _

Y a un club pour les filles pures ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- _Je sais tout ça papa et je suis prête à ne plus rien avoir pour être avec lui. _

- _Qu'est ce qu'il t'apporte de plus que les autres ? Mike est un très bon parti pour toi. _

- _Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Mike ? leur dis-je. _

- _Ses parents sont une famille très respectée jeune homme. _

- _Mais elle ne l'aime pas, vous êtes prêt à l'obliger à être avec Mike plutôt que moi car lui à plus de 1000$ sur son compte ? Faut arrêter, à un moment, il faut arrêter de penser à soi. Elle n'a plus cinq ans. _

Sa mère me regarda méchamment et son père me toisa de haut en bas.

- _Je ne suis pas ce que vous attendez. Je ne suis pas riche et mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, je n'ai pas de famille et j'ai très peu d'amis, j'ai un boulot et depuis peu, j'ai un appartement mais c'est comme ça. J'aime votre fille et je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. _

Son père quitta la pièce et Bella le suivit. Je restais seul avec sa mère.

- _Tu me promets que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'elle soit heureuse. _

Sa mère ne me regardait pas, elle tripotait son collier et avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- _Oui, je vous le promets. Je l'aime, c'est elle que je veux et j'ai de la chance qu'elle …_ _qu'elle m'aime au point de quitter sa vie d'avant. _

- _Elle n'a jamais aimé tout ça, elle aimait seulement le piano et la littérature. J'espérais qu'elle ne suive pas le même parcours que moi, apparemment non, elle a choisi. Elle vous a choisi._

- _Le même parcours ?_

- _Nous ne sommes pas assez proche Edward. _

Je souris et entendis Bella rentrer.

- _Je vais faire ma valise. Dit-elle. _

Je me levais et fronçais les sourcils.

- _Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _Je peux venir dormir chez toi jusqu'à mon anniversaire ? Après, on ira déjà à l'appartement en Californie. _

- _D'accord. Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

- _Non, sa chambre est privée, me dit son père. _

- _Oh ! Bien sûr. _

Bella me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- _Si tu viens avec moi, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. _

- _Alors dépêche toi ma belle. _

Son père parlait avec sa mère et je crus déceler quelques infos. Apparemment, Bella avait demandé à son père de vivre avec moi et il avait accepté. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit heureuse, alors il allait le faire.

- _Pour l'argent, tout ira bien ? _

- _Oui, j'ai de quoi manger monsieur. _

- _Elle n'a jamais manqué de rien. _

- _Elle n'aura pas une vie comme celle-ci mais je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas à la rue. _

Sa mère partit pour aider Bella sûrement, me laissant seul avec le père.

- _Ecoute moi bien, je ne suis pas d'accord pour cette vie de bohème et elle n'a jamais vécu comme ça, au fond de moi, j'espère qu'elle se dira que ce n'est pas une vie pour elle et qu'elle reviendra à la maison mais elle doit le vivre et c'est à elle de faire ce choix. _

- _Je ne veux pas que vous doutiez de mes sentiments pour votre fille. Elle me donne beaucoup et j'essaye de lui donner autant. _

- _Si jamais, il vous manque quelque chose, je veux que vous nous appeliez, on sera là pour notre fille mais faites bien attention à elle. C'est une grande ville et elle n'est jamais sortie. Elle ne connait rien de ce monde. _

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'allais la protéger et tout faire pour elle. Je l'aimais tellement.

- _Encore une chose ?_

Je me tournais vers lui et l'écoutais.

- _Pas de mariage express, pas de bébé ou ces conneries là, elle est là pour ses études et rien d'autre. Pas question que la police m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle se retrouve en prison ou complètement saoule sur la voie publique, bien compris ?_

- _Oui, je ferais attention. _

- _Elle est encore innocente et même si je garde espoir qu'elle le reste jusqu'au mariage, ne lui faites pas de mal ou vous aurez à faire à moi. Je connais beaucoup de monde. _

- _Je comprends. _

Innocente ? Pas tant que ça, je n'allais pas lui parler du moment sous la douche mais le mariage, il pouvait oublier. On faisait l'amour dès qu'on se voyait et on adorait ça. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se coller l'un à l'autre ou de se sauter dessus, rien que d'imaginer son petit corps nu contre le mien, me fit perdre tous mes moyens.

- _Voilà, j'ai tout. _

Je pris son sac et elle embrassa ses parents.

- _On se voit quand même au vernissage dans une semaine, dit-elle. _

- _D'accord. _

- _On viendra à la maison, dit-elle. _

- _Soyez élégant, me dit son père. _

- _Ta robe est encore ici, lui dit sa mère. _

- _Je viendrais un peu en avance. _

- _D'accord. Fais attention. _

Avant de partir, son père prit la main de Bella et l'emmena dans le garage.

- _On voulait te la donner quand tu irais à l'université mais … enfin peut-être que tu en auras besoin._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du garage, une Audi R8 fit son apparition. Elle était magnifique, grise métallisée. Un petit bijou. Je n'avais pas mon permis car je n'avais pas les moyens de me le payer mais Bella l'avait.

- _Oh ! Mon dieu papa. _

- _Tu aimes ?_

- _Elle est … waw. _

- _C'est notre cadeau d'entrée. _

- _Merci, elle est parfaite. _

Il lui donna les clefs et elle serra ses parents dans ses bras. Ce genre de choses, je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir mais je ne dis rien, elle était contente d'avoir une voiture.

On mit ses bagages dans le coffre et on partit. Au premier feu rouge, elle m'embrassa langoureusement et me caressa la cuisse sensuellement.

- _Je t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

- _Je suis tellement contente de venir vivre avec toi. _

- _Tes parents ont été … gentils. _

- _J'ai dis à mon père que c'était toi que je voulais et que s'il voulait être dans ma vie et me voir grandir, il devait accepter mon choix. _

- _La voiture, chouette cadeau. _

- _Un peu trop tape à l'œil pour moi. dit-elle en soufflant. _

- _Ouais, surtout dans mon quartier. _

Une fois à la maison, elle me sauta dessus et je la serrais dans mes bras. Je la fis s'asseoir sur la table de la salle à manger et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Oh ! C'était tellement bon de pouvoir faire ça, je me rendis compte qu'elle allait être là tout le temps, qu'elle allait dormir près de moi, que j'allais me réveiller près d'elle et que j'allais pouvoir lui faire l'amour quand je le voulais.

- _J'ai tellement envie de toi Edward. _

Elle retira son haut pendant que je me déshabillais et laissais juste mon boxer, je lui retirais son soutien gorge et la fit s'allonger sur la table. Je pris son sein en coupe et léchais l'autre avec envie. Elle fourragea mes cheveux et me griffa un peu le dos. Je descendis lentement sur son ventre, déboutonnant en même temps son jean, je lui retirais et embrassais son sexe, humide pour moi, au dessus de son sous-vêtement.

- _Edward, s'il te plait. _

Je mordillais doucement sa cuisse, près de son sexe puis léchais son aine lentement, très lentement, je la sentais mouiller de plus en plus et ça me plaisait. Je fis glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes puis embrassais et léchais son ventre, son bas ventre pour finir sur son sexe. Je lui donnais juste un coup de langue et elle s'arqua.

- _Encore, dit-elle dans un souffle. _

J'aimais lorsqu'elle me parlait, lorsqu'elle me demandait d'y aller plus vite ou plus fort. Elle était beaucoup moins timide qu'avant. Je la voyais sur la table, jambes écartées, offerte pour moi, j'entrais ma langue en elle et j'entendis un petit cri aigu. Je continuais mon petit manège et avalais tout ce qu'elle me donnait.

Je fis glisser ma langue entre ses plis intimes jusqu'à trouver son clitoris. Elle passa ses jambes sur mes épaules et je la fis glisser un peu sur la table pour être plus confortable. Peu à peu, elle serrait ses jambes autour de ma tête et j'avais du mal à les écarter. Elle tirait sur mes cheveux et bougeait son bassin contre ma bouche, j'adorais la voir ainsi. C'était mon pêché mignon.

Lorsque j'entrais mes doigts en elle, je la sentis se contracter et elle jouit sur mes doigts. Ses jambes se détendirent doucement et je remontais sur son petit corps, la parsemant de baisers jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle lécha mes lèvres puis ma langue et me caressa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- _Merci, dit-elle. _

- _Mais de rien. _

Elle me poussa un peu et se remit sur ses pieds, elle me sourit puis se pencha pour embrasser mon cou, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la caresser encore et encore, elle glissa mon boxer le long de mes jambes et pris directement mon sexe en main, je gémis contre sa peau et doucement, je la retournais. Plaquant ainsi son dos à mon torse.

Je mis ses long cheveux sur le côté et suçotais son cou, ses épaules puis sa nuque. Je pris ses seins en coupe et tirais un peu sur ses tétons durcis, elle respirait plus vite à présent et ses fesses frottaient sur mon sexe en érection.

- _Tu as décidé de me torturer aujourd'hui ? dit-elle haletante. _

- _J'ai envie de profiter de toi et de ton corps, lui dis-je en descendant lentement sur son ventre. _

Elle prit ma main et la plaça sur son sexe humide, trop humide pour que j'attende encore un peu. Elle écarta les cuisses et je la penchais un peu en avant, je caressais une dernière fois ses fesses puis pris mon sexe pour le placer à son entrée.

Lentement, je poussais en elle et serrais ses hanches pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. J'embrassai son dos et elle gémit mon prénom. Je sortis d'elle presque complètement avant de buter à nouveau au fond de son ventre.

- _Encore. _

Je refis mon manège encore deux ou trois fois avant de la coller contre moi et de l'embrasser encore et encore. Je bougeais en elle, d'abord lentement, avant de prendre un rythme plus soutenu, celui qu'on aimait tous les deux dans ces moments de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'orgasme ce fit sentir et on jouit tous les deux en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Je la portais jusqu'à ma chambre et nous fis tomber sur le lit. On s'embrassa et se câlina dix minutes avant de recommencer, cette fois-ci, elle était sur moi.

- _Tu te rends compte, lui dis-je une fois fini. _

- _Quoi. _

- _On pourra faire l'amour tous les jours maintenant. _

- _Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?_

- _Non mais demain oui. _

- _C'est rien, il faut que je vois Alice. Ça fait longtemps. _

- _Elle peut venir ici si elle veut, mon colocataire est parti chez ses parents. Il n'est jamais là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prend un appartement. _

Au soir, Bella nous prépara un bon petit plat et un gâteau au chocolat. Ça faisait bizarre de l'avoir près de moi, je vivais la première journée d'une longue série de soirées en tête à tête. On prit une douche et on refit l'amour deux fois. On n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon et j'avais tellement envie d'être avec elle.

* * *

**Alors?**


	20. Chapter 19

L'université. J'en rêve depuis maintenant un an et Edward est aussi excité que moi. On était enfin dans notre appartement et je venais de fêter mes 18 ans, enfin.

_- AAHHH_

Edward me porta dans tout l'appartement et me jeta sur le lit. Je rigolais comme une folle et il commença déjà à se déshabiller. J'en fis autant et il m'aida pour mon jean.

_- Alors mademoiselle Swan, prête ? _

_- Plus que prête. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement.

_- Il parait qu'il faut faire l'amour dans chaque pièce, ça porte bonheur, lui dis-je. _

_- Alors si ça porte bonheur, on le fera même deux fois pour être sûr. _

Je rigolais alors qu'il embrassait mon cou et laissa ses mains voyager sur mon corps. On entrait dans une semaine mais on avait vraiment voulu venir avant. Mes parents m'avaient encore bien demandé si j'étais sûre de moi mais je l'étais, c'était Edward que je voulais et l'université, devenir prof et vivre avec Edward le restant de mes jours.

_- Je t'aime tellement ma Bella. _

Je sentais son souffle sur mon ventre et je fermais les yeux lorsque je sentis sa langue descendre encore un peu, je relevais les jambes et me cambrais sous les sensations …

**PVD Edward**

Le lendemain, on se promena un peu dans la ville, on voulait faire le tour et voir ce qu'il y avait, on trouva un marchand de glaces et on s'en prit une.

Je partis prendre mes extraits de compte à la banque, avec tout ce que j'avais travaillé et l'aide que j'avais pu avoir car j'avais trouvé un appartement et un boulot, j'avais 3000$ sur mon compte. Je n'en avais jamais eu autant mais on devait faire attention, même si Bella avait de l'argent, on pouvait facilement rajouter un zéro pour son compte, on ne voulait pas demander à ses parents de l'aide. Ils nous payaient le loyer de l'appartement et les études de Bella mais pour moi, je devais faire attention, j'avais du payer 700$ pour l'entrée et je ne savais pas combien j'allais encore devoir débourser une fois entré.

_- Il faut que je me trouve du boulot, Bella. _

_- On peut attendre encore un peu. _

_- Je ne pense pas. Ça va partir vite l'argent et on doit rester ici, trois ans au moins. _

_- Hum … ok. _

_- Mais toi, tu peux attendre, tu as bien assez. _

_- Non, je vais travailler. _

_- Je trouverais un truc pour le week-end, lui dis-je. _

Bella n'avait jamais travaillé et elle savait que si elle était vraiment dans la merde, sa mère lui ferait parvenir de l'argent mais ça, c'était hors de question, on avait déjà assez galéré comme ça pour en arriver où on était. Son père n'était pas chaud et je devais remercier sa mère d'avoir mis un peu d'eau dans son vin.

On trouva nos universités et on était à dix minutes l'un l'autre à pied. Je pris Bella par la main et elle se colla à moi. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour moi, de la rue, je me retrouvais à l'université avec la femme que j'aimais.

- _On sera bien ici, dit-elle. _

_- Ouais, ce sera parfait, lui dis-je en souriant. _

_- On y est arrivé. _

On se regarda quelques secondes puis on se sourit. Ça venait de commencer, notre vie allait être parfaite, on le savait tous les deux mais il nous faudrait d'abord passer ces trois années, étudier, travailler et s'aimer. C'était tout ce qu'on voulait, être libre de s'aimer.

Bella entra dans une boutique de lingerie. Elle regarda pour une nuisette et prit la plus simple. J'aimais lorsqu'elle mettait des choses simples mais pour une fois, elle pourrait choisir un truc plus … osé.

Je pris une petite nuisette noire, transparente avec le string et lui sourit. Elle devint toute rouge puis la remit à sa place.

- _Je ne pourrais jamais mettre des trucs comme ça Edward. _

_- Pourquoi pas ? ça n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue toute nue. _

_- Oui mais … et celle là ?_

_- Rose pale, simple. _

_- Je te l'enlèverais dès que tu rentreras dans le lit alors, oui prends celle-là._

Deux filles d'une vingtaine d'années me regardèrent et me sourirent. Bella le remarqua et leur lança un regard noir avant de prendre la petite nuisette noire transparente et me dépasser. Merci les filles.

- _Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ?_

_- Je ne la mettrais jamais Edward. _

_- Ben pourquoi tu l'achètes ?_

Elle souffla et prit encore quelques ensembles, elle les essaya et je restais sagement en face de la cabine. Elle sortit et en remit un dans les rayons avant de payer et on sortit.

- _J'ai faim, lui dis-je. _

_- J'ai envie d'un hamburger, dit-elle. _

Depuis qu'on sortait ensemble, elle n'avait mangé que deux hamburgers et elle aimait ça. Ses parents ne lui laissaient jamais faire ce qu'elle voulait. Je voulais être celui avec qui elle vivrait de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles expériences, j'aimais être là à chaque moment de sa vie, comme j'aimais lorsqu'elle était là pour la mienne.

Le temps passait au ralentit, on vivait dans le petit appartement et c'était bien, on avait déjà pris nos marques, Bella faisait la cuisine pendant que je rangeais l'appartement, on prenait notre douche ensemble la plupart du temps et on faisait l'amour souvent, très souvent.

Une fois le 15 septembre, Bella me déposa à l'université, c'était juste sur son chemin. Je l'embrassais tendrement et j'avais un mal fou à décoller de ce siège.

_-Tu vas être en retard, je suis sûre que ça va aller Edward._

_-Je t'aime. _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime et si une fille te drague, dis le moi, je viendrais lui montrer que tu es déjà pris. _

_-J'aime ça quand tu es jalouse. _

Je l'embrassais rapidement puis sortis de la voiture, je lui fis un clin d'œil puis partis. Je la regardais s'éloigner puis allais vite chercher mes papiers.

**Bella**

Il me manquait déjà, c'était atroce, on avait passé tellement de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines que l'éloignement me rendait nerveuse. Une fois garée, la journée pouvait vraiment commencer.

Nous avions que deux heures de cours avant de déjeuner. Je mangeais toute seule pour la première et fut très heureuse de recevoir un message d'Edward. Il s'était déjà fait un ami, Paul. Ils étaient dans la même classe et il adorait les cours.

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Moi aussi, je passe te chercher à 15h40 »_

_« Ok je t'attendrais devant »_

Je vis une table de filles rire et parler ensemble mais je n'osais pas trop aller vers elles. À part Alice, Jasper, un peu Emmett et Rosalie, je n'avais pas d'autres amis, c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'Edward était toute ma vie. Pas seulement parce que je l'aimais plus que tout mais il était réellement toute ma vie, il était le seul dans me vie, le seul à qui je parlais vraiment, le seul avec qui je voulais être.

Je rentrais dans une salle et attendit que le prof arrive. J'étais toute seule, il nous restait encore 20 minutes, les autres élèves n'allaient certainement pas se presser pour aller en cours, même si c'était le premier jour.

J'ouvris un livre au hasard et commençais à lire, je voulais me vider la tête un peu avant les cours et je me sentais un peu seule. Je pensais à Edward et souris lorsque je vis un autre message.

_« Tu me manques _»

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, c'était tellement nouveau pour elle, les grands espaces, c'était pas pour elle, en tout cas pas quand il y n'avait pas Edward.

« _Tu me manques aussi, j'ai hâte d'être dans tes bras_ ».

Je vis un homme entrer dans la salle et il posa son sac avec douceur sur la table. Il écrivit son prénom sur le tableau puis sortit deux livres sur son bureau. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue et j'hésitais à dire « bonjour ». Je ne le fis pas et regardais plutôt mon nouveau professeur.

Il était grand, cheveux court, la peau foncée et ses mains n'étaient pas aussi fines que celles d'Edward, il portait un jean délavé avec un sweet bleu foncé, il était plutôt pas mal comme prof, j'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire. Un vieux grisonnant, avec le bidon qui ressort plus que la normale.

_-Oh! Bonjour._

_-Bonjour. _

_-Je ne vous avais pas vue. _

_-Je suis un peu en avance. _

Il monta les marches et je me sentis rougir et je baissais la tête.

_-Je m'appelle Jacob. Je serais ton professeur de littérature._

_-Je suis Bella. _

_-Tu aimerais faire quoi plus tard?_

_-Prof. De ... de littérature. _

_-J'ai du souci à me faire, alors. _

Je lui souris et lui aussi, il avait une dentition parfaite et je remarquais à présent à quel point il était jeune.

_-J'enseigne depuis quatre ans ici, dit-il._

Donc il avait quoi? 26 ou 27 ans. Il était très séduisant.

_-Tu vis ici?_

_-Oui, à ... à 5 minutes en voiture. _

_-Je ne suis pas du genre professeur strict qui ne parle pas à ses élèves, je suis assez light pour ça et certains de mes étudiants ont le même âge que moi donc ... j'essaye de ne pas trop être ... _

_-Strict? _

_-C'est ça. _

Quelques étudiantes entrèrent, toutes des blondes. Elles s'assirent presque en face de moi et regardèrent le prof d'une façon très ... je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu'elles regardaient un bout de viande et qu'elles allaient se jeter dessus.

_-Je vais descendre, je suis contente de t'avoir parlé Bella._

_-Moi aussi, monsieur. _

_-Jack. _

Une fois la salle pleine, il commença son cours. Nous étions au moins 150 et ça me faisait un peu peur.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois le dernier cours fini, je sortis et attendis Bella patiemment. Elle me manquait, j'avais besoin d'elle, j'avais besoin de ses bras, j'avais juste besoin de la sentir près de moi, on avait tellement été séparé que maintenant, c'était toute une affaire lorsqu'elle allait chercher le pain.

_-Salut._

Je me retournais pour voir une fille, brune, cheveux cours et plus petite que moi.

_-Salut._

_Je m'appelle Caroline, on est dans la même classe. _

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai ... enchanté. _

Nous n'étions pas beaucoup dans la classe, ils prenaient que les meilleurs et nous étions à peine 35 à suivre les cours.

_-Tu attends le bus?_

_-Non, heu ... ma copine vient me chercher. _

_-Oh! ... bon et bien ... je vais te laisser ... salut à demain. _

_-Ouais, bonne journée. _

_-À toi aussi. _

Lorsque je regardais sur le parking, je vis Bella dans sa voiture, elle me regardait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle sortit de la voiture et je courrais presque. Une fois en face d'elle, je lui souris et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_-Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je._

_-Toi aussi ... c'était qui la fille?_

_-Elle est avec moi en cours. _

_-Oh!_

_-Ah! miss Swan ce que j'aime lorsque tu es jalouse. _

_-Je ne suis pas jalouse. _

Elle rougit et me serra un peu plus contre elle.

_-Et si je te montrais à quel point tu m'as manqué._

_-Hum ... ça, c'est une très bonne idée monsieur Cullen. _

On grimpa dans la voiture et je lui caressais la cuisse durant tout le trajet, on se regardait tout le temps et on se souriait. À croire que ça faisait 10 ans qu'on ne s'était plus vu ou touché. Une fois à l'appartement, c'est la première table qu'on vit qui prit.

On se déshabilla rapidement, se caressant partout et se léchant à tous ces petits endroits sensibles de notre corps. Je lui fis plaisir durant quelques minutes afin de la préparer un peu avant d'entrer en elle.

Je la collais à mon torse et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sa peau, si douce, glissa contre la mienne et nos langues se caressèrent avec envie. Elle me griffait un peu le dos lorsque je nichais mon visage dans son cou et elle gémit de plaisir lorsque je tirais légèrement sur ses tétons.

_Ohhh! Edward._

On respirait tous les deux très difficilement et une fine pellicule de transpiration se colla à notre peau. J'accélérais un peu le rythme et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant un peu plus contre mon corps, je pétrissais ses fesses et ses cuisses, elle fourrageait mes cheveux et me faisait un suçon dans le cou, je gémis et en la sentant se serrer autour de moi, je partis lui caresser son petit bouton de plaisir.

_-Mmmmmm_

Elle tira un peu sur mes cheveux au moment de jouir et je pris ses cuisses fermement dans mes mains avant de jouir à mon tour. Elle se détendit et sa poigne ferme dans mes cheveux devint une caresse douce et agréable. Je la portais sur moi et nous fit nous allonger dans notre lit.

Je continuais de l'embrasser, sur la bouche, sur la joue, dans son cou, sur ses seins ou encore son ventre avant de finir sur ses cuisses. Je remontais lentement et je l'entendis soupirer d'aise. Je posais mon visage sur son ventre et la serrais contre moi, la caressais encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que nos ventres crient famine.

_-Et toi, tu as parlé avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui? Demandais-je._

_-Mon prof de littérature. Très beau soit dit en passant. _

Je la regardais et elle sourit.

_-Fais attention à toi petite coquine._

_-Ah monsieur Cullen, ce que j'aime lorsque vous êtes jaloux. _

_-Je ne suis pas jaloux. _

Elle rigola et avant de dormir, elle me montra à quel point je lui avais manqué. Hum ... oui j'étais jaloux, mais avec une personne comme Bella, il y avait de quoi l'être.

* * *

et voilà après une lonnnngue attente, désolée encore ... j'ai juste eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre là, aujourd'hui donc voilà, merci pour vos commentaires et à bientot :)

merci pour vos votes sur le forum (site sur mon profile) ça me touche bcp


	21. Chapter 20

**PVD Bella **

C'est une semaine plus tard que tout s'est compliqué, alors qu'on vivait déjà notre petite vie bien à nous et qu'on sortait avec nos amis, Caroline, la « copine » de classe d'Edward avait décidé de se mettre entre nous.

Edward me disait que c'était juste une fille comme ça et que je ne devais pas m'en faire mais je n'avais jamais été avec un autre que lui et je vivais toutes ces nouvelles choses avec lui et grâce à lui. Cette fille me faisait peur et je ne savais pas comment le dire à Edward.

_-À quoi tu penses ? _

_-À rien. _

Je le poussais un peu et prit la viande dans le frigo. Je cuisinais pour passer le temps et Edward ne voyait pas mon mal être. J'étais jalouse et en même temps je ne voulais pas lui montrer, il avait le droit d'avoir des amies, même si ça ne m'enchantait pas, il avait une vie et on avait que 19 ans, ce n'était pas un âge pour le priver de ses amis.

_-Bella ?_

_-Je ne suis pas trop bien aujourd'hui, j'ai mal au ventre. _

Il ne le croyait pas, évidemment mais ne dit rien. Il reçut un message sur son portable, il répondit puis quitta la cuisine. J'avais une folle envie de demander c'était qui mais je n'osais pas, peut-être pour ne pas le perdre, j'avais tellement peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Je ne connaissais que lui et je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie, je ne voulais pas lui montrer que je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de ça.

On mangea tranquillement et il me parla de son professeur de piano. Quelques fois, j'avais plus l'impression qu'on était des colocataires que des amoureux.

_-Il est gentil avec toi ?_

_-Oui. J'ai … j'ai jamais vraiment eu la possibilité de jouer et il m'aide vraiment. _

_-Je suis contente. _

_-C'est grâce à toi. _

Une fois terminé, il me tira vers lui et je m'assis sur ses genoux. Il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et j'embrassais le haut de son crane tout en grattant légèrement sa nuque.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma Bella ? _

Je soufflais et le regardais dans les yeux.

_-C'était qui au téléphone tout à l'heure ? _

Il fronça les sourcils.

_-Caroline. _

_-C'est ça qui va pas Edward. _

_-Pourquoi ? On a juste un truc à faire en binôme pour un cours, ça va prendre deux semaines. _

Je baissais la tête, je ne savais pas si je devais réellement lui dire tout ce que je pensais de ça.

_-C'est quoi qui te fait peur ? Que je te laisse pour elle ? __Y'a__ aucun danger Bella, c'est toi que j'aime, on a traversé tellement de choses ensemble, il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses. _

Je décidais de ne rien dire, un peu rassurée par ses paroles.

_-Et si on allait prendre une douche, dit-il en m'embrassant. _

_-Hummm … oui, j'ai très envie de toi. _

Il sourit et me porta dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain …

**PVD EDWARD**

Le lendemain après-midi, j'attendais le bus avec Caroline, je savais que Bella n'aimait pas trop notre relation mais elle devait comprendre qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, j'aimais Bella plus que ma propre vie et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal.

_-On peut se voir ce soir si tu veux, me dit Caroline. _

_-Non, écoute, je préfère qu'on se voit à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 18h00 et après je rentre. Je ne veux pas laisser Bella le soir, seule. _

_-Oh je comprends. _

_-C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que … je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'elle passe du temps, seule avec un mec et le soir … je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal vis-à-vis de ça. _

Je descendis à l'université de Bella et l'attendis dans les couloirs. 10 minutes plus tard, je la vis sortir avec son professeur de littérature, Jacob. Il ne me plaisait pas trop ce mec, il était jeune et d'après ce que j'avais entendu, il baisait tout ce qui bougeait.

_-Réfléchis-y Bella. _

_-D'accord, au revoir. _

Elle souriait et lui aussi et il se tenait un peu trop près à mon gout, elle était jalouse parce que je parlais avec une fille mais elle ne voyait pas quand un mec voulait la mettre dans son lit.

_-Edward ?_

_-Salut. _

_-Je pensais que tu avais fini à 18h00._

_-Pas aujourd'hui, on est mercredi. _

_-Ah ouais juste. _

Je me penchais pour prendre ses lèvres et elle y répondit, pour mon plus grand plaisir, avec fougue.

_-On rentre ? lui dis-je. _

_-Ouais. _

Une fois à l'appartement, elle me fit asseoir.

_-Heu … il y a un groupe pour la section littérature et … enfin les plus doués peuvent y aller et discuter un peu de leur livre préféré et il y aura des débats et … enfin c'est intéressant comme truc je trouve et j'ai été … heu … j'ai été prise dans le groupe, on est que 15 donc c'est … enfin ce n'est pas pour tout le monde quoi et _

_-Bella accouche. _

_-Heu … les discussions c'est le jeudi soir jusqu'à 19h30 et … enfin je voulais t'en parler. _

_-C'est de ça que tu parlais avec son prof. _

_-Oui … il est très gentil et je lui ai dis que je devais d'abord t'en parler. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête.

_-Pourquoi quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu dois me demander la permission ? Bella, je ne suis pas ton père, si tu veux y aller et si c'est important va__s__-y. _

_-Oui j'aimerais bien y aller._

_-Ben va__s__-y. Je serais avec Caroline pour mon dossier pendant deux semaines jusqu'à 18h00 alors … ça va ne t'en fai__s__ pas. _

Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle se retint.

_-Fais attention avec ton prof de littérature c'est tout. _

_-Jacob ? Edward c'est mon professeur. _

_-Il te regarde un peu trop à mon gout. _

Elle sourit mais ce sourire disparut lorsque je reçus un message. Caroline.

« **Salut, demain je suis libre jusqu'à 19h00 pour le dossier, il faut qu'on avance alors si tu es d'accord, dis-le-moi.** »

**« Ok, à demain** »

_-Demain je rentre à 19h00, il faut qu'on avance pour le dossier. _

_-Oh d'accord. _

_-Tu rentre__s__ qu'à 19h30, je serais déjà à l'appartement. _

_-D'accord. _

_-Bella, dis-je las. _

Elle se leva et souffla.

_-Qu'est-ce__ qui se passe ?_

_-Je n'aime pas cette fille, je n'ai pas confiance. _

_-On ne fait rien, on bosse notre dossier. _

_-Elle t'envoie toujours des messages, ce n'est pas pour le dossier ça. _

_-On discute, ce n'est pas un drame, tu vas bien passer ton jeudi soir avec ton prof, je ne dis rien, lui dis-je en levant un peu le ton. _

_-Qu'est-ce__ que mon professeur à avoir l__à-__dedans ? __O__n sera 15 je te signale. _

_-Ouais, à d'autre. Le clin d'œil à la fin de votre conversation ce n'était pas un truc de prof ça. _

Je me levais également et elle commença à pleurer.

_-C'est toi que j'aime, dit-elle. _

_-P__arce que tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? C'est juste une fille Bella, je ne vais pas coucher avec elle ou te quitter pour elle, c'est juste une fille qui est dans la même classe que moi. Rien d'autre. _

_-Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit sourire quand elle t'envoie un message ? dit-elle en criant. _

_-Quoi ? __F__aut que tu arrêtes c'est complètement débile. Dis-je un peu plus fort. _

_-Débile ? Cette fille te veut, elle va ne pas tarder à te demander plus et toi tu ne vois rien. _

Je pliais une couverture pour essayer de me détendre mais ça ne marcha pas.

_-Je sais que je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que toi mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut me prendre pour une … une __paumée__. _

_-Tu es parano, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta vie __a__ commenc__é__ à 17 ans. _

_-Ben oui … j'y peux rien ça, excuse-moi de ne pas être assez … excentrique pour toi. apparemment Caroline l'est, elle. _

_-Oh et bien tu t'en sors assez bien avec ton professeur. _

_-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

_-Connaitre qu'un seul gars ça te suffit pas ? __B__ah va__s__-y, te gène pas. _

Elle se figea et me regarda du haut en bas, je regrettais déjà ces paroles. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je savais bien qu'elle avait déjà eu du mal à me faire confiance et qu'elle m'aimait, elle n'irait jamais voir ailleurs mais dans la dispute, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

_-Alors c'est que ça que tu penses de moi ? Que j'en ai marre de toi et que j'ai envie de connaître autre chose ? _

_-Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je suis désolé. _

Elle me repoussa lorsque je voulus la toucher et recommença à pleurer.

_-Je suis désolé. _

**PVD Bella**

Comment peut-il croire que je veuille aller voir ailleurs ? Je l'aimais tellement, il était tout pour moi. Je pris une profonde respiration et commençais.

_-Je n'y ai même jamais pensé Edward. C'est juste mon prof. _

_-Je sais je suis …_

_-C'est moi qui ai peur, le coupais-je._

_-De quoi ?_

_-J'ai peur que tu partes, je n'ai que toi Edward. j'ai connu que toi et je ne veux que toi. __J__'ai peur que tu te rends compte à quel point je suis banale et … sans grand intérêt et que tu décides de partir avec la première fille qui arrive. _

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, je me débattais un peu mais il me colla contre le mur.

_-Regarde-moi, c'est toi que j'aime. Et tu n'es pas banale, tu es celle qui m'a sauvé la vie, tu m'as fait renaître Bella, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je veux continuer avec toi et je veux qu'on finisse nos études ensemble, je rêve d'un futur avec toi. Crois-moi, cette fille n'est rien comparée à toi. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis sourit.

_-Je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute, lui dis-je. _

_-Moi non plus. Fais-moi confiance. _

_-Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. _

_-Je te dirais si elle tente quelque chose. _

**PVD Edward**

Notre dispute nous avait fait du bien à tous les deux, trois semaines plus tard, Caroline et moi parlions encore mais on n'allait plus à la bibliothèque et je lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus m'envoyer des messages à toute heure de la journée. Bella était folle de rage à chaque fois.

On était occupé de cuisiner ensemble et on discutait de nos études et un peu à peu, la conversation se remit sur « plus tard ».

_-On pourrait acheter une petite maison, dit-elle. _

_-Avec quel argent ?_

_-C__omment font les couples qui veulent acheter Edward ? __I__ls vont à la banque, on attendra d'avoir chacun un boulot fixe et après on pourra aller demander de l'aide dans une banque. _

_-Je n'aime pas trop les banques._

Elle sourit et embrassa mon dos en passant derrière moi et me serrer contre elle.

_-Je sais. Mais c'est très utile._

_-On verra. _

On passa une bonne soirée à s'imaginer dans dix ans ou dans vingt ans et Bella se voyait toujours avec deux enfants, une belle maison et peut-être même un chien. Elle se voyait avec une bague de mariage au doigt et moi à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

J'adorais son « futur » mais je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait. C'était tellement irréel pour moi, encore maintenant, même si j'avais la chance d'aller à l'université et d'avoir un peu d'argent de coté. Ce portrait de famille idéal était encore très loin pour moi. Surtout en repensant d'où je venais.

**Coucou … alors voilà ça fait trrèèèèèsss longtemps et je suis désolée mais je n'arrive plus à écrire. J'ai plus le temps et cette fiction ne me donne plus trop envie donc j'ai fais ce chapitre et je vais encore en faire un « épilogue » qui sortira bientôt. Encore désolée.**


	22. Chapter 21

**7 ans plus tard.**

Alors que je retombais sur le coté, Bella était occupée à reprendre son souffle puis se mit à rire.

_-Qu'est-ce__ qui te fait rire ? _

_-O__h mon dieu, dit-elle encore haletante … on n'avait pas fait l'amour comme ça depuis au moins …_

_-D__eux jours, la coupais-je. _

Elle se remit à rire et vient se mettre sur moi, je gémis en la sentant contre moi et alors qu'elle m'embrassait et me léchait un peu partout, elle se redressa et me sourit.

_-Je suis enceinte. _

**Quoi** ? Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

_-Tu m'annonces ça comme ça ?_

_-Ben comment veux-tu que je te l'annonce ? dit-elle en me caressant le torse. _

_-Heu … j'en sais rien moi … depuis quand ?_

_-D'après mon gynéco … ça fait huit semaines. _

_-Huit ?_

_-Hum hum._

Ça faisait un an qu'on essayait d'avoir un bébé et Bella se sentait de plus en plus mal de ne pas tomber enceinte. Elle pleurait chaque mois lorsqu'elle voyait qu'elle était réglée et elle ne pouvait plus se calmer avant un moment. Depuis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient parents, voila maintenant trois ans, elle voulait à tout prix avoir une famille et moi aussi.

On gagnait bien notre vie et on avait une petite maison à nous, on avait chacun une voiture et nous étions tous les deux profs à l'université. Moi de piano et elle, de littérature. Ses parents m'acceptaient toujours pas mais peu importe, on la voulait notre famille à nous.

_-Un bébé, me dis-je à moi-même. _

_-Ouais … bon normalement j'allais te montrer l'échographie durant un diner romantique et après on aurait fait l'amour comme des bêtes mais … je n'ai pas pu résister. _

_-Tu l'as su quand ?_

_-Hier après midi, dit-elle en m'embrassant. _

Je la retournais et tout en caressant son corps, j'embrassais son ventre.

_-Alors on va vraiment avoir un bébé. _

_-On l'aura notre famille Cullen. _

Je souris contre son ventre et lui embrassais les hanches ainsi que ses seins.

_-Waw … je vais être papa. _

_-Un merveilleux papa. _

Je vis dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi et j'espérais lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle à cet instant. C'était le moment qu'on attendait depuis longtemps et j'étais tellement heureux que rien au monde ne pourrait me faire descendre de mon petit nuage.

_-Je t'aime. _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

Elle me sourit puis m'embrassa et enfin, elle gémit lorsque j'entrais en elle d'un coup de rein. Nos rêves étaient occupés à prendre vie et alors qu'on faisait l'amour, je me promis de lui faire encore plein de bébés et de la demander en mariage lorsqu'elle serait prête. Car le bébé, elle le voulait plus que tout mais pour le mariage, elle n'était pas encore prête, elle aimait notre vie ainsi.

_-Il faudra que j'appelle mes parents, dit-elle alors qu'on se caressait dans le lit. _

_-Hum … ça va leur plaire un ou une petite Cullen. _

Bella rigola et je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras.

_-Moi ça me plait un ou une autre petite Cullen. _

_-Ce sera une fille et elle sera aussi belle que toi, lui dis-je. _

_-Et si c'est un petit mec ?_

_-Alors il sera aussi beau que moi, lui dis-je en souriant. _

Elle rigola et m'embrassa langoureusement.

_-Faudra supporter mes crises de nerfs. _

_-Je les supporte depuis 9 ans. _

_-Oh ce n'est pas vrai. _

_-Mais si c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas de nausées au fait ?_

_-Un peu mais rien de bien méchant, j'ai des brûlures d'estomac mais rien de grave. _

_-Mon dieu un bébé … _

Je regardais la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé sur cette terre et je me dis que j'avais vraiment de la chance, elle posa sa main sur mon torse puis mon visage et me caressa lentement.

_-Je suis heureuse … tu me rends heureuse. _

_-C'est toi qui me rend heureux … regarde un peu d'où je viens … et maintenant, on a … une maison, un boulot, de l'argent et … bientôt un bébé. _

_-Je veux plein de bébés, dit-elle en caressant son ventre. _

_-Je te ferais plein de bébés. _

_-Pleins de mini Cullen. _

_-Hum … c__e sont__ tes parents qui vont être content__s__. _

Après deux secondes de silence, on se mit à rire en imaginant leurs têtes. Ils vivaient dans un milieu tellement riche et coincé qu'on se sentait jamais à l'aise chez eux et Bella ne voulait plus y aller, elle adorait notre vie simple et décontractée …

**PVD Bella**

Une fois les cinq mois de grossesse passés, on décida qu'il était temps de choisir un prénom pour notre petit garçon. Edward me caressait le ventre et je me détendis dans notre bain.

C'était notre moment à nous, je me laissais aller dans ses bras et il me caressait puis on sortait du bain, il me massait avec une crème avant de mettre mon pyjama puis j'allais préparer le diner pendant qu'il préparait ses cours ou alors il venait m'aider et on s'embrassait pratiquement tout le temps.

_-Lucas ou Enzo, lui dis-je. _

_-Heu … pas mal d'enfants portent déjà ses prénom__s__, dit-il. _

_-Tu veux quelque chose de plus … original ? _

_-Ben ouais … pour un petit garçon qui sera original. _

_-Heu … Edward Junior. _

_-Non … je vois déjà Emmett dire « oh vien__s__ ici mon petit Eddy ». _

Je rigolais et fermais les yeux.

_-Comment s'appelait ton père ? _

_-Il s'appelait Baptiste. _

_-Baptiste Cullen ? J'aime bien Baptiste. _

_-C'est vieux non ?_

_-Ça aurait plu à ton père … et ce n'est pas si vieux que ça. _

Je voulais faire ça pour Edward, lui montrer que je l'aimais et que notre premier enfant porte le nom de son père était quelque chose de bien à mon avis.

_-Ça me plait aussi Baptiste, dit-il après quelques minutes. _

_-Alors __c__e sera un petit Baptiste … comme son grand père. _

_-Il aurait adoré._

_-Ils __se__raient tous les deux fiers de toi Edward … _

Il posa son menton contre mon crâne et après quelques secondes, je l'entendis pleurer contre moi. Je serrais mes bras contre les siens puis tournais ma tête pour l'embrasser, il m'embrassa tendrement et je séchais ses larmes du mieux que je pouvais.

_-Tu seras un merveilleux papa Edward … je suis sûre que tu seras parfait. _

_-C'est toi qui es parfaite. Ils auraient aimé le connaitre, dit-il en caressant mon ventre. _

_-J'en doute pas … tu lui parleras de ses grands parents. _

Ce fut un moment de tendresse et bourré d'émotions. Edward ne pleurait jamais mais le fait de repenser à ses parents, son passé dans la rue, lui faisait du mal. Il voulait le meilleur pour le bébé et il ne voulait pas qu'un jour, si par malheur on devait mourir et qu'il soit encore petit, qu'il se retrouve à la rue comme lui. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Jasper et Emmett aussi. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser son fils sans rien.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il épargnait beaucoup et qu'il faisait attention, il voulait le meilleur pour Baptiste, il voulait le meilleur pour moi et il voulait nous donner une belle vie. Ce que j'avais et ce que le petit aurait aussi.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois que Baptiste fut là, notre vie changea en une fraction de seconde. J'avais pris trois semaines de congés pour aider Bella avec le petit et ce n'était pas du luxe. Pour un premier, on avait encore un peu de mal à gérer mais au fil des semaines, Bella se débrouillait à merveille.

Il avait trois mois lorsque les vacances scolaires arrivèrent et on put ainsi, profiter de deux mois encore ensemble. Baptiste ne pleurait pas souvent et c'était temps mieux, notre vie sexuelle avait reprit son rythme environ deux mois après l'accouchement et j'aimais Bella un peu plus chaque jour.

Je me réveillais la première partie de la nuit et Bella les autres fois. On arrivait à gérer et je voyais les progrès que notre fils faisait et ça me rendait heureux.

Les premiers « areu » ou encore « papa » … il grandissait tellement vite que rapidement, je fus, caméra à la main, avec notre petit bout qui marchait. Il souffla sa première bougie et le lendemain matin, il marcha tout seul. Incroyable. Notre vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite … Baptiste grandissait bien et on était bien mieux comme ça, à trois avec de la vie dans la maison.

Mais la nature en avait choisi autrement lorsque deux ans plus tard, alors que Baptiste rentrait en pré-maternelle, Bella m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait changé de pilule et apparemment il y avait eu un petit souci

_-Un autre bébé ? _

_-Hum hum_.

J'étais plus qu'heureux et les parents de Bella acceptaient bien mieux le fait que leur fille était à nouveau enceinte. La venue de Baptiste avait calmé les choses et la mère de Bella adorait son petit fils, même s'il me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Blond, yeux verts et des petites oreilles. Tout moi au même âge. Pour le plaisir de Bella, elle disait que quand je n'étais pas là, elle avait toujours son mini Edward.

C'est aussi comme ça que cinq mois plus tard, on chercha, dans le bain, le prénom pour notre petite fille.

_-Je veux un prénom en A._

Après vingt minutes, Bella tomba sur « Lisa ». Elle trouvait ça parfait pour une petite fille et j'acceptais.

_-Baptiste ? _

_-Suis là. _

_-Ah, viens on va aller voir maman._

_-Avec ma petite sœur ?_

_-Oui … elle est là._

Après une brève période de jalousie de Baptiste vis-à-vis de sa sœur, tout allait pour le mieux. Lisa était le portrait craché de … moi … à croire que mes gênes sortaient plus que les siens. Elle était blonde, frisée et avec de beaux yeux verts. Bella était heureuse car vers trois ans, Lisa montra qu'elle aimait la cuisine et restait toujours avec sa mère.

_-Elle me ressemble __peut-être__ pas beaucoup mais elle sera comme moi, dans ses livres et à la cuisine. _

_-Baptiste est un pro du piano, tu ne peux pas le nier. _

_-Un vrai petit géni__e__ mon fils._

_-Notre fils, lui dis-je. _

Un peu avant 35 ans, Bella voulait un autre enfant. Lisa avait trois ans et elle voulait vraiment un autre bébé. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, je rêvais d'une grande famille et nous mîmes huit mois pour qu'enfin, une bonne nouvelle nous fasse sourire.

_-C'est un garçon. _

Bella était encore plus heureuse que pour les deux premières grossesses. Épanouie, elle continua d'enseigner jusqu'à son huitième mois avant d'arrêter et nos deux enfants étaient heureux d'avoir un petit frère. Lisa était contente, elle disait qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui comme avec sa poupée et Baptiste était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour jouer au basket.

_-J'aime beaucoup Enzo, dit-elle. _

Alors qu'elle avait laissé Enzo pour Baptiste, en mémoire de mon père, il y a 7 ans, nous avions décidé de l'appeler ainsi, revenant ainsi à notre tout premier choix.

Il fut rapide, en même pas cinq heures, l'accouchement était terminé et notre troisième tête blonde aux yeux verts fit son apparition.

_-Je suis sûre qu'il aimera la littérature, dit-elle. _

Au moins, je ne pouvais pas douter qu'ils n'étaient pas les miens car ils se ressemblaient tous, et Baptiste avait la même tête que moi lorsque j'avais son âge. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.

C'est que lorsque Baptiste eut 18 ans, qu'on réalisa réellement le parcours qu'on avait fait. Lisa venait d'avoir 15 ans et Enzo 12 ans.

_-C'est grâce à toi, dis-je à Bella. _

_-Non, c'est grâce à nous deux. Regarde un peu ce qu'on a fait. Trois beaux enfants et on a eu notre vie qu'on a voulu. _

Les parents de Bella étaient morts peu de temps avant, tous les deux d'un cancer et malgré le chagrin de Bella, on a toujours su faire face. Nous étions heureux ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Coucou … eh oui comme vous l'aviez remarqué, voici mon dernier chapitre pour cette fiction **** … j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Je voulais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont suivies pour cette fiction (et pour les autres d'ailleurs). En espérant que vous seriez toujours fidèle aux autres et je vous souhaite une bonne année à toutes.**


End file.
